Yurei
by Tsubaki Him
Summary: Un yurei, une âme obsédée par la vengeance, a disparu du JuoCho. Nos deux Shinigami enquêtent. Et si cette disparition était liée aux meutres sévissant à Las Vegas? [Fic terminée]
1. Prologue

_**Yurei**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Hello ! Revoici Tsubaki Himé encore très en forme, vous donnant ainsi un petit avant-goût de cette toute nouvelle fic Yami no Matsuei. Etant donné que je suis débordée à cause des prochains contrôles, exposés et autres examens, je ne vous garanties pas un chapitre par semaine. Surtout que cette fic aurait dû voire le jour seulement après deux autres petites fics que je comptais écrire avant, toutes deux basées sur les couples YnM (notamment celui de Tatsumi/Watari que j'adore) mais bon, je voulais vous replonger dans le morbide et le triste après la petite One-Shot « Montre-moi » (ouh que j'adore faire souffrir mes persos). Si le lieu de cette histoire vous paraît tout à fait bizarre (Las Vegas alors que nos Shinigami sont au Japon), c'est tout à fait normal. Que dire de plus à part eh… Bonne lecture ! (j'ai mis du temps à trouver, je suis crevée, argh, alors que je viens de dire que j'étais en forme, hum…)_

_Blood Kiss,_

_Tsubaki Himé_

_**Prologue**_

_« Tu es irrésistible, ma jolie… Personne ne peut refuser tout ce que tu souhaites… Tu es plus belle que toutes ces sales petites truies que tu côtoies… »_

_Ces paroles, Aline Hargeisa se les répéta encore une fois juste avant de se sourire dans le miroir, se passant une main dans ses longs cheveux de miel. Elle n'avait même pas vingt ans que déjà Hollywood la pressait d'accepter le premier rôle d'une grosse production. Elle savait être « gentille » quand il le fallait mais là, pas besoin d'utiliser ce procédé. Son père avait tout organisé avec son manager, pas de souci à se faire._

_« Oui, tu es la plus sexy, ma chère Aline… »_

_Elle envoya un baiser à son propre reflet avant de rire, faisant briller ses yeux noisette. Un rire cristallin qu'elle avait apprit à prendre pour être la plus séduisante possible. Aux Etats-Unis, pas droit à l'erreur. Et encore moins à Hollywood. Quoique Las Vegas, là où elle logeait en ce moment avec son père, au Paradise Hotel, il y avait déjà de l'expérience._

_En y songeant, sa jolie bouche rosée eut une moue. Oui, s'il n'y avait qu'elle et son père. Mais il fallait que ces trois pouffiasses fassent partie du voyage._

_« Toi, ma chère, je ne te laisserai pas faire… Saloperie! »_

_Non, cette fille-là, elle ne pouvait pas la supporter. Pas elle, surtout pas elle. S'apercevant que la colère nuisait à son teint, elle se passa quelques touches de crème hydratante sur ses les pommettes dans l'attente d'avoir la peau la plus douce possible, et l'éclat le plus impeccable du monde. Elle le devait, pour les paillettes des rêves d'Hollywood. Elle n'était pas une de ces petites écervelées qui partaient de rien, s'en allant dans cette cité éblouissante dans l'espoir d'y trouver la fortune et la célébrité, et qui au final finissaient sur le trottoir. Elle était Héra, la déesse qui promettait la gloire. La comparaison lui parut flatteuse aussi eut-elle un nouvel éclat de rire, plus fort que le précédent. Héra, cela était si agréable._

_« Héra… Comme cela me va bien… »_

_Il était tard à présent, peut-être deux heures du matin. La fatigue lui ferait des cernes affreuses. Elle bailla avec retenue bien qu'il n'y eut personne dans sa chambre splendide, aux murs peints très clairs, aux meubles en chêne véritable, sa coiffeuse parfaitement rangée. Elle eut un dernier regard pour le soir derrière le lourd rideau pourpre, pour cette ville des Jeux qu'était Las Vegas._

_« Bye, my city… »_

_Soudain, dans le reflet de sa glace, elle vit sa porte s'entrouvrir dans ce grincement si particulier qui faisait penser aux films d'horreur. Cette pensée lui valut un bref ricanement jaune. Mais au fait, pourquoi ricanait-elle? Elle fit volte-face, hésitant à ouvrir la porte en grand ou bien rester là où elle était, se tordant anxieusement les mains. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution._

_"Qui est là?" Fit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait forte._

_« Pourquoi… Pourquoi ai-je si froid tout d'un coup? »_

_Aline crispa ses mains sur sa poitrine refaite par le meilleur chirurgien de New York. Elle tremblait, c'était une évidence. Mais justement pourquoi alors qu'il faisait plus de vingt-cinq degrés dans la chambre?_

_La porte s'ouvrit complètement, et aussitôt, Aline se détendit. Ouf, ce n'était que…_

_"Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Fit la jeune femme dans un sourire rassurant. "Il est tard, tu sais."_

_"Je sais, mais je devais faire quelque chose…"_

_« Le froid… J'ai encore froid, pourquoi? »_

_Le sourire d'Aline se figea sur ses lèvres lorsque, horrifiée, elle vit le couteau étincelant jaillir de la poche de son interlocuteur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres, plus blanches que le reste de sa peau, articulèrent d'un ton inaudible._

_"Pourquoi…? Pourquoi… toi?"_

_L'assassin ne lui répondit pas. Il savait ce qu'Aline pouvait dire. Mais il fallait qu'il se venge de tout cela, de tout ce que cette femme lui avait fait. Elle ne devait pas exister._

_Le sang, dans un goût amer, lui vint à la bouche quand la lame glacée de son arme frappa la poitrine d'Aline qui émit un étrange gargouillement. Pour la faire taire, il retira son poignard du cœur pour le planter dans sa gorge. Puis, instinctivement, il se recula pour ne pas prendre toute cette fontaine rouge sur les vêtements. La jeune fille, les yeux encore ouverts par une teinte d'horreur surprise, bascula sur le lit qui se teinta peu à peu de sang._

_Le tueur contempla cette beauté qui ne l'était pas, le cœur d'acier. Mais elle n'était pas la seule, Aline n'était pas la seule à l'avoir rendu comme cela. Il y en avait encore trois autres, trois autres succubes à tuer pour enfin se venger de cet instant où il avait basculé dans le noir._

_L'odeur du sang lui parvint à esquisser un rictus en coin. Il s'approcha du cadavre encore chaud, dévoilant le front de sa main gantée._

_"Il est vrai que tu es belle, Aline… Belle comme Héra mais comme cette déesse… tu as mené un humain à sa destruction et pour cela, crois bien que même l'enfer le plus cruel ne pourra jamais étancher cette haine que j'éprouve pour toi et tes semblables, ces sales femmes diaboliques… Regarde ce que je suis devenu, regarde dans quel état je suis après ces années de souffrance. Tout cela, tu le dois à ta bêtise, rien qu'à cela…"_

_Il considéra avec intérêt la poitrine dénudée de la jeune fille, le coup de poignard ayant déchiré sa nuisette. Même dans la mort, elle était désirable mais le corps de son assassin était froid. Il avait brûlé une seule fois par la flamme du désir et à cause de cela, il n'était plus rien. Le désir, l'envie, l'amour, le respect, la confiance… Il en était à cracher sur ces principes qui n'en étaient pas, qui avaient fait aujourd'hui… « ça ». Immonde, il était immonde… Mais moins que ces quatre femmes. Plus que trois à présent, rien que trois et il serait libéré._

_Il dévêtit Aline sans délicatesse avant de lui faire revêtir le dernier vêtement qu'elle aurait à porter pour l'éternité. Il coiffa ses cheveux blonds, appliqua le maquillage avec attention, veillant à ce que tous, tous comprennent son message de détresse. Il n'était pas un criminel, juste une personne qui désirait faire justice lui-même. Il la disposa juste comme il le voulait, faisant en sorte que la mise en scène soit des plus belles. Il était resté un artiste._

_Et laissa l'objet de son passé en évidence, posé entre les mains de sa première victime. Il s'assura de son chef-d'œuvre._

_"Tu es belle", souffla-t-il, satisfait. "Comme Héra…"_

_Oui, elle était Héra. Il lui fallait tuer les trois autres femmes qui l'avaient rendu ainsi._

_"A ton tour, Athéna… A ton tour de payer tes fautes car à cause de toi, de vous quatre… Je ne suis plus humain, je ne suis plus vivant… Je ne suis qu'un yurei…"_

_Et sur ces mots, il se retira du lieu de la mort, ne désirant pas voir « ceux qui tiraient les ficelles de ce monde » venir. Il les avait fuis, il ne désirait pas les revoir. Eux aussi étaient responsables, tous étaient responsables de sa perte. Mais, dans un soupir, il se promit d'arranger cela, encore et toujours, jusqu'à la fin de sa torture._

_« Bientôt », songea-il en s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de la nuit silencieuse, comme il était venu. « Très bientôt… »_

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Une dernière journée à Meifu

_**Yurei**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Hello ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de Yurei. Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, je l'avoue mais j'ai fait comme j'ai pu (on dirait « Urgences », hum, où est-ce que je sors mes comparaisons moi ?) Il n'a pas une once d'action, juste une journée banale à Meifu (le titre est explicite, ne ?). Mais promis, je me rattrape dès qu'on arrive à la partie sur Las Vegas. Donc pardon si cela est terriblement creux (j'espère juste que ceux qui aiment les papouilles entre Tsuzuki et Hisoka seront contents mais j'en doute…)_

_Blood Kiss,_

_Tsubaki Himé_

_**Chapitre I **_

_**Une dernière journée à Meifu…**_

"Tsuzuki, arrêtes… On… On va se faire remarquer…"

"Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai vérifié. Détends-toi, Hisoka."

Le jeune homme ne put protester plus longtemps, les mains de son partenaire s'aventurant de plus en plus sous son sweater tandis que deux lèvres brûlantes se posèrent sur les siennes, avides d'en avoir plus, beaucoup plus. La douceur des murmures tranquillisants ne parvenait cependant pas à calmer sa peur d'être surpris en pleine salle de réunion.

"Tsuzuki, non, il ne faut pas…"

Le dénommé croisa son regard d'améthystes, plein de passion, dans les yeux d'émeraude de l'adolescent. Il avait des cheveux brun foncé en bataille, retombant sur ses joues rosies par le désir. Son visage, aux trais si finement sculpté, lui donnait moins que ses vingt-cinq ans. Quant au jeune homme, il était de plus en plus débraillé, sa chevelure châtain clair caressée par les mains amoureuses de son « agresseur ». Il était d'une beauté tout en finesse, comme un joyau taillé à la perfection, un ange dans les flammes de la passion. Hisoka se mordit la lèvre, ne savant si cette caresse, plus poussée que les autres méritait qu'il fasse du bruit. Impossible, impensable. Comment avait-il accepter de suivre son équiper dans la salle de réunion vide à la pause déjeuner pour y échanger un peu de tendresse? Il était très nerveux malgré lui. Tsuzuki lui fit son plus beau sourire.

J'ai vérifié sur le tableau. Aucune réunion prévue avant la fin de l'après-midi. Les autres croient qu'on est parti prendre un encas. Au fond, c'est ce qu'on fait, non? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix langoureuse, avant de mordiller avec délice la peau nacrée de l'adolescent, qui, en proie à son terrible pouvoir de lire les sentiments des autres, se sentait défaillir devant tant d'amour et de passion.

"Mais si jamais…", commença Hisoka.

Un baiser enflammé l'obligea à se taire. Puis, délicatement, Tsuzuki le prit par la taille pour l'assoire sur la large table froide où d'habitude ils se réunissaient pour discuter d'une mission importante. Mais pas n'importes quelles missions. Ils ne travaillaient pas pour le compte d'un bureau quelconque.

Ils travaillaient pour le Monde des Morts, Meifu où, à l'Enma-Cho, le cinquième tribunal du Juo-Cho, ils étaient responsables des problèmes liés au jugement des âmes. Le Service des Assignations, leur lieu de travail, s'occupait de cette tâche. Une tâche pénible et souvent ingrate, mais qui comportait, en tant que Shinigami, Dieux de la Mort, le privilège de parcourir les deux mondes, être immortels et acquérir des pouvoirs très puissants pour certains cas. Tsuzuki et Hisoka, tous deux partenaires, étaient sensés s'occuper du Secteur 2, Kyushu, en clair l'endroit le plus paumé du Japon où on envoyait tous ceux qui n'avaient pas « le talent nécessaire » pour aller à des postes plus favorables comme Honshu et Shikoku. Mais peu leur importait à cet instant, surtout maintenant.

Hisoka n'y tenait plus, le feu bouillant qu'il avait connu pour la première fois il y avait peu remontant à ses veines comme un doux poison. Lui et Tsuzuki avaient franchi la dernière barrière de leur relation: s'unir l'un à l'autre. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit avait si parfait que leurs liens s'étaient resserrés avec la certitude qu'ils ne se briseraient jamais. Et cette évidence, alliée à cet amour sincère suffisait aux deux Shinigami pour être ivres de bonheur. L'empathe, alangui, ne put résister au baiser de son partenaire dans le creux de son cou, Tsuzuki qui s'appuyait de plus en plus sur lui, lui intimant silencieusement de s'allonger.

"Tsu… Tsuzuki…", gémit Hisoka. "N… Non…"

"Chut… Détends-toi… On n'est que tous les deux…"

Le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes eut de nouveau un doux sourire, dévorant le peu du buste découvert de suaves baisers. Hisoka, les yeux clos par la montée de sensations, avait rejeté la tête en arrière, s'avouant vaincu de cette bataille perdue d'avance. Il ne pouvait pas y résister, c'était plus fort que lui.

"Tout seuls… Tout… seuls…"

"Non, vous n'êtes pas tout seuls, Tsuzuki!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

La voix d'un esprit à tête d'oiseau, ayant traversé le mur grâce à un don particulier qu'il n'utilisait jamais, suffit à Tsuzuki pour faire un saut qui aurait pu rester dans les records des Jeux Olympiques. Hisoka, le visage ayant viré cramoisi, se dégagea brutalement des bras de son partenaire en lançant des insultes plus ou moins vulgaires, avant de se rhabiller en toute hâte, s'éloignant exagérément de Tsuzuki.

"GUSHOSHIN!" Cria Tsuzuki, n'en revenant pas d'être surpris en pleins ébats amoureux." CA VA PAS NON DE ME FAIRE DES FRAYEURS PAREILLES!"

L'esprit à tête d'oiseau, habillé d'un vêtement bleu, s'esclaffait comme un beau diable, voletant dans les airs en zigzag. Son rire était particulièrement honteux et désagréable à entendre. Hisoka, furieux, prit un livre posé sur la table et le balança sur le Gushoshin qui retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et hilarant.

BING!

"Aïe!" Piailla le volatile en s'écroulant contre la porte.

"LA FERME!"

"Mais c'est un livre que tu as emprunté à la bibliothèque, Hisoka," s'indigna Gushoshin, claquetant du bec férocement.

"Je sais, mais si tu continues comme ça, je te jure que ce sera pas le dernier!" Rétorqua d'un ton acide l'adolescent qui se retenait de tout jeter sur le bibliothécaire et son fichu partenaire qui n'en ratait pas une pour montrer aux autres leurs sentiments et leurs caresses. "Pourquoi es-tu passé par le mur?"

"Tout simplement parce que la porte était fermée à clé", répondit Gushoshin qui reprit la voie des airs, se frottant la tête avec un air de mécontentement. "Je ne savais pas où vous étiez, le patron vous demande de toute urgence pour une mission très importante."

Tsuzuki et Hisoka reprirent leur sérieux un tant soit peu.

"Hum, on y va…"

* * *

"Cette mission est d'envergure internationale, aussi je vous prie d'être très attentifs. " 

Droit, impassible, l'homme relisait le dossier qu'il avait eu lors de la dernière réunion entre chefs de section. Il n'avait apparemment que trente ans, ses yeux d'un bleu profond encadré par des lunettes rectangulaires métalliques. Assis à son bureau, son patron, Mr Konoé, un homme d'environ cinquante ans d'apparence, une ride de fatigue se traçant au coin de sa bouche, affichait un sérieux presque inquiétant. L'heure n'étant plus aux sermons.

"Continue, Tatsumi", fit-il à son secrétaire, fixant les deux hommes devant lui, écoutant avec une grande attention.

"Pour cette fois, nous avons été demandés d'urgence par le bureau américain."

Tsuzuki émit un sifflement.

"Le bureau de nos homologues occidentaux? Rien que ça? La situation doit être corsée pour avoir pris une telle mesure."

Tatsumi hocha la tête.

"Oui et non", répondit-il d'une voix profonde." Il se trouve que nous avons découvert une disparition au foyer des âmes. Une âme s'est échappée au fréquence d'ondes spirituelles que le bâtiment émettait, pour les empêcher de partir. On ignore comment, toutefois, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser en liberté."

Hisoka fronça les sourcils, songeur. Par la grande baie vitrée derrière le bureau, les pétales de fleurs de cerisiers dansaient dans le ciel bleu éclatant, printemps perpétuel.

"Qu'a donc cette âme de si spécial?"

Konoé soupira gravement et ses mains jointes sur le bureau se crispèrent.

"Il s'agit d'un yurei…"

Tsuzuki écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

"Un yurei?" Répéta-t-il, abasourdi." Non, ce n'est pas possible."

"Qu'est-ce qu'un yurei?" Demanda Hisoka, interrogateur devant la mine sombre de ses collègues.

Tatsumi prit une autre partie du dossier avant de répondre.

"Un yurei est l'esprit d'un être humain mort de façon particulièrement violente. Le plus souvent, cette mort est instantanée, ce qui fait que la personne ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Mais, en comprenant enfin qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde, elle est dévorée par la vengeance et décide de sen prendre à n'importe qui, rien que vous punir cette injustice. On lui a pris la vie, elle en prend à son tour. Ce sont ce que les vivants appellent des âmes errantes. Ce yurei est connu du jugement et des autres départements pour avoir tenté de s'enfuir par trois reprises. Et à la quatrième, il a réussi."

"Est-ce que nous connaissons son nom lors de sa mort, ou un quelconque renseignement sur lui?" Demanda Tsuzuki, pensif.

"Hélas, non", rétorqua Konoé, soupirant une nouvelle fois. "Ce yurei n'est pas mort au Japon mais nous ne savons pas où exactement. En Europe peut-être. Cette âme s'est perdue et s'est fait jugée ici avant d'être transférée au foyer. Aucun service de d'autres pays nous a contactés concernant la perte d'une âme qui devait revenir à son lieu de mort. En fait, cela aurait pu rester une recherche d'âme si… nos homologues américains ne nous avaient pas appelés il y a quelques heures."

"En effet, il auraient détectés une âme qui n'appartenait pas à leur section vers un de leurs états, plus précisément près de Las Vegas. Là, il auraient pu nous dire simplement qu'il fallait que nous allions la chercher pour être sûr qu'il s'agissait de celle qui avait disparu mais ils ont découvert que ce yurei… était lié à un meurtre dans cette ville."

Hisoka tressaillit légèrement.

"Ce yurei aurait tué quelqu'un?"

Tatsumi prit une photo dans le dossier et la donna aux deux Shinigami qui la regardèrent attentivement. Une jeune fille se tenait au centre, pâle, immobile. Cependant, tout son corps avait été lié par divers rubans, des liens clairs tout autour de ses membres, rattachés à divers endroit du plafond, la transformant en statue tendue dans les airs, comme une vulgaire marionnette. Sa tunique était extrêmement belle, d'un rouge qui faisait penser au sang, soyeuse et brillante, parée de bijoux étincelants. Sa tête, rejetée en arrière, retenue par un ruban au niveau de la gorge, laissait dévoiler un splendide visage figé par la mort, ses yeux noisette voilés par cette transparence éternelle, ses lèvres plus blanches que sa peau. Ses blessures étaient à peine masquées, comme si le meurtrier, bien que lui revêtant un vêtement somptueux, voulait montrer ce qui avait coûté la vie à cette jeune femme de moins de vingt ans. Ses bras, fins et capables d'être facilement brisés, avaient été ramenés au-dessus d'elle, un peu comme les enfants qui s'amusaient à laisser l'eau d'une soudaine averse sur la chair de leurs mains jusqu'à leurs coudes. Et dans ses mains, attachées par un ruban plus serré que les autres…

"Une pomme d'or?" Fit Hisoka, songeur.

C'était bien cela, crispé entre ses doigts, ce fruit brillait à la lueur du jour, semblant fait du métal le plus précieux.

"Cette affaire aurait pu être donnée à une section criminelle des vivants", continua Konoé, reprenant la photo avant de l'inspecter du regard, fatigué. Toutefois, des Shinigami sont allés sur les lieux et ont ressenti une forte concentration d'ondes spirituelles, que seule une âme errante peut émettre. Un être vivant émet lui aussi des ondes toutefois celles d'un mort sont beaucoup plus fortes, du moins à ressentir en tant que Shinigami. La victime se prénomme Aline Hargeisa, dix-neuf ans. Elle était la fille d'un important homme d'affaires, P.D.G d'une société à Washington. Elle a été retrouvée ainsi le lendemain d'une réception au Paradise Hotel, situé dans le sud de Las Vegas. Cet hôtel compte parmi les plus célèbres des Etats-Unis, grâce à son casino très renommé à Las Vegas. Si cela se trouve, le yurei doit être encore là-bas et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il va faire d'autres victimes."

"Patron, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange", dit Hisoka, encrant l'image du cadavre dans son esprit. "Un yurei, bien qu'obsédé par la vengeance, ne put tuer un corps ainsi, physiquement. Il lui faudrait une enveloppe charnelle pour lui permettre de se déplacer."

"Il a peut-être pris le contrôle d'un corps suffisamment faible psychiquement. Ou bien, mais le cas me semble improbable, l'hôte aurait consenti à lui donner son enveloppe charnelle. Mais je n'y crois pas tellement", fit Tsuzuki, très sérieux.

Konoé reprit le dossier de Tatsumi et le referma d'un coup sec.

"Nous sommes concernés par cette affaire à cause de ce yurei, qui bien qu'il n'appartient pas au Japon, a été mis sous notre responsabilité. Si nous ne réglons pas très vite cette mission, nos relations avec nos homologues risquent de se dégrader et pire encore. Je vous envoie donc à Las Vegas pour rechercher ce yurei et ainsi freiner cesser cette folie vengeresse qui occupe cet esprit."

"Mais pourquoi nos homologues américains ne s'occupent-ils pas cette affaire comme nous?" Demanda Tsuzuki, fatigué de devoir faire le boulot à la place des autres.

"Oh si, il s'en occupent mais ils sont débordés au niveau administratif. Il ne faut pas oublier que le taux de meurtres et autres morts mystérieuses est le plus élevé en Amérique. Ils ne nous ont pas contactés au sujet d'un soi-disant élément mais je doute qu'ils se salissent les mains sur cette affaire. Enfin…"

Konoé cala son menton contre la paume de sa main, ennuyé.

"Cette affaire nous a été recommandée par le bureau supérieur, donc impossible de la refuser et de la donner à une autre section."

Hisoka croisa les bras.

"Mais si nous allons là-bas, il va bien falloir parler aux autres. Et à ce que je sache, ni moi ni Tsuzuki ne savons parler anglais."

Tatsumi eut un léger sourire.

"Watari avait travaillé sur ce genre de problèmes il y a quelques temps. Aujourd'hui, il a une affaire à régler à Kyoto donc il ne peut pas vous les donner en main propre mais…"

Le secrétaire d'Etat prit de sa poche deux petits coffrets métalliques. Curieux, les deux Shinigami les ouvrirent pour voir de minuscules oreillettes qu'ils placèrent derrière leurs oreilles.

"D'après Watari, ces traducteurs vocaux traduisent automatiquement les résonances émises par la voix de l'interlocuteur pour nous les faire comprendre. Mais cela marche aussi dans l'autre sens, les traducteurs émettent des résonances qui font en sorte que les gens autour de vous comprennent ce que vous dites. Vous pouvez parler normalement, et les traducteurs vocaux traduiront en anglais toutes vos paroles, à toutes les personnes présentes."

Tsuzuki se tourna vers Hisoka qui avait accroché le sien. Tout simplement indétectable, on ne voyait strictement rien de l'appareil, ou alors il fallait s'approcher d'eux de manière impolie. Tsuzuki eut un large sourire, remerciant intérieurement le scientifique de l'Enma-Cho, un homme plein de vie et d'entrain, enjoué et amical, se rappelant bien de l'inviter à dîner une prochaine fois. Les deux Shinigami se tournèrent vers Konoé qui leur donna une enveloppe très lourde.

"Tiens, Tsuzuki."

Suspicieux, le dénommé ouvrit l'enveloppe et vit une longue, longue traînée de papier qui tomba jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle devait bien encore plus grande que lui. Médusé, espérant que ce n'était pas la chose à laquelle il pensait, il fixa son patron qui lui fit son plus beau sourire carnassier.

"Ne me dites pas que…"

"Eh si, Tsuzuki. Voici toute la liste de choses que tu dois me ramener de votre lieu de mission. Quitte à faire passer les frais de transport au bureau supérieur, je tiens quand même à avoir quelques souvenirs."

« Livreur Express, je vous écoute, » songea Hisoka, n'en finissant plus de lire toutes les babioles que son chef désirait.

"J'ai ajouté quelques petites choses pour moi aussi", ajouta Tatsumi, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. "Bonne mission!"

« Pourquoi moiiiii? » gémit intérieurement Tsuzuki, sentant le gouffre de son porte-monnaie grandir de plus en plus. « C'est pas juuuuuuste! »

* * *

"Appareil photo, lunettes de soleil, cartes postales… " 

Le jeune homme, agacé, ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à l'énumération des bagages de son partenaire, assis tranquillement dans le canapé de ce dernier. L'homme aux yeux d'améthystes, heureux comme un gosse, dévoilait toutes les petites merveilles qu'il comptait prendre pour sa mission. Il y avait déjà trois valises pleines à craquer et il restait une montagnes de babioles sans intérêt jonchant le sol. Un camion aurait mieux convenu pour ranger tout ce barda. Surtout que les trois-quarts avaient plus la consistance d'objets de tourisme que d'affaires d'enquêteurs du monde des Morts.

"Euh… Qu'est-ce je pourrais avoir oublié?" Fit Tsuzuki à voix haute, fouillant dans ses valises et autres sacs.

"Ta cervelle peut-être, débile", railla Hisoka, refermant l'épais livre qu'il tenait sur ses genoux, considérant d'un bref coup d'œil son propre sac, bien rangé dans l'entrée. "Non mais regarde-moi ce bazar! On part en mission, pas en voyage touristique!"

"Mais je pensais prendre quelques photos", gémit puérilement Tsuzuki en désignant l'appareil dans ses mains. "Une petite merveille que m'a prêtée Watari. Numérique et tout et tout… Je suis jamais allé aux U.S.A et en plus à Las Vegas… On pourrait faire une petite promenade en ville hein?"

"T'es irrécupérable!" Lança Hisoka, sur les nerfs, se retenant de balancer à la figure de son abruti de partenaire l'appareil qui en faisait sa fierté. "Si tu veux prendre des photos, tu le feras tout seul! On doit travailler là-bas, pas s'amuser!"

"Hisoka, t'es méchant avec moi…", marmotta Tsuzuki avec de grands yeux humides, reniflant comme un petit enfant.

"Fais pas ces yeux-là, ça marche pas avec moi! Range tout ça et vite! Je te signale qu'on part demain à l'aube!"

Ne désirant pas s'attirer les foudres plus que meurtrières de l'empathe, le Shinigami s'exécuta, devant par la même occasion réduire son nombre de bagages. Pleurnichant encore pour la forme, il supplia son partenaire de le laisser prendre au moins un drôle de grigri ressemblant à une patate souriante, un cadeau qu'il ne souvenait même plus avoir obtenu. Hisoka demeura intraitable, malgré les faux pleurs de son amant.

"Je te rappelle qu'on porte nos affaires jusqu'à l'aéroport", fit Hisoka, mettant les couverts pour le dîner, signifiant par ce geste qu'il resterait encore dormir chez Tsuzuki. "Ca te dirait de prendre sur tes épaules autant de sacs?"

"Maiheuuuuh…"

C'était une journée ensoleillée, les derniers rayons de l'astre rougeoyant pointant à travers la grande baie vitrée. Des colombes voletaient dans le ciel doré, les pétales de cerisiers devenant de véritables joyaux. Leur dernière journée à Meifu avant de prendre l'avion pour Las Vegas. Un long voyage pendant lequel l'empathe allait lire des ouvrages qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, en espérant que celui qui était son équipier ne demanderait pas toutes les trente secondes un petit encas, alertant toutes les hôtesses par son appétit grandissement.

Refusant que Tsuzuki fasse la cuisine, au risque de mettre le feu à l'appartement, Hisoka préparait donc le repas, méticuleux comme toujours. Il n'était pas un grand cuistot mais avait appris à se débrouiller tout seul, puisqu'il avait vécu un certain temps dans son petit studio. De plus, il n'était pas difficile de faire plaisir à Tsuzuki, il adorait manger, et plus encore s'il s'agissait d'un plat préparé par son petit ami. Attentif à la cuisson de la viande, l'adolescent prit les légumes qu'il coupa en tranches très fines, ne s'occupant pas de son partenaire. Dans le salon, séparé de la cuisine par un simple comptoir en bois verni, Tsuzuki sentit la délicieuse odeur du plat mitonné par Hisoka le faire saliver.

S'avançant à pas de loup, il tendit le doigt pour goûter la sauce. Mal lui en prit car son partenaire lui frappa le dos de la main avec une louche.

"Aie!"

"On touche pas tant que c'est pas prêt!" Lança l'adolescent en guise d'avertissement. "Tu peux quand même attendre un peu, non?"

Tsuzuki lui fit un irrésistible sourire, bien plus efficace que ses yeux brillant de fausses larmes.

"Quand ça sent aussi bon, je peux pas attendre…"

Esquivant la nouvelle attaque de la louche, il attrapa un petit bout de poulet et le mit à sa bouche avant même qu'Hisoka puisse l'en empêcher.

"Tsuzuki! Je t'avais dit d'attendre!" S'indigna-t-il, les mains sur les hanches. "File ou t'auras rien!"

« On dirait une jeune mariée », songea Tsuzuki et cette pensée le fit sourire. Hisoka, malgré cet air boudeur et sévère, était aux petits soins pour lui, faisant la cuisine (le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes ne comprenait pas bien sûr que le goût de sa cuisine était infect) et venant chez lui presque tous les jours. Une vraie vie de couple à peu de choses près.

"Je peux pas en avoir encore un peu?" Tenta-t-il, revenant à la charge, le goût épicé juste comme il faut du poulet lui laissant une petite sensation de paradis. "Juste un petit bout…"

"Mais arrêtes!" Pesta Hisoka, cette fois n'hésitant plus à le frapper à la tête. "Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire « attendre »?"

Optant pour une nouvelle stratégie, le Shinigami de presque un siècle enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'empathe, posant ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Hisoka, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de répliquer une seconde fois. Il aurait très pu se servir de la louche encore une fois mais la douce chaleur du corps de son amant contre lui suffit à le calmer. Le souffle de Tsuzuki lui chatouilla la nuque, langoureuse et tendre.

"Et toi, je peux te manger?" Chuchota Tsuzuki à son oreille. "Un petit bout d'Hisoka, ce serait bon, non?"

"Tsuzuki, arrêtes", fit Hisoka, gêné. "Je… Je vais…"

"Un petit bout… Pour goûter…"

Tsuzuki eut un nouveau sourire lorsque, ne pouvant résister à cet élan de tendresse, son partenaire se retourna pour lui faire face, liant ses bras autour de son cou, ses lèvres entrouvertes quémandant un baiser. Il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin d'avoir son amant à ses côtés, juste comme ça, tout simplement, échangeant des preuves d'affection. Le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes répondit à cette demande en posant tout doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent qui, nota-t-il au passage, avait reposé son arme de combat sur le comptoir. Il savoura ce baiser quelques instants, ivre de bonheur lorsqu'un étrange clapotis se fit entendre, suivi d'une odeur de brûlé.

"Ca sent quoi, là?" Fit Tsuzuki, interrogateur.

"Ah, le repas!" S'écria Hisoka, se dégageant des bras de son partenaire. "J'avais oublié!"

Satisfait de voir à quel point Hisoka pouvait oublier les choses les plus importantes près de lui, Tsuzuki évita au passage la casserole que son partenaire lui balançait à la figure, lui criant de ne plus mettre les pieds dans cette pièce s'il voulait rester sur ses deux jambes. C'est ce qu'il fit, s'amusant des jurons plus que grossiers que déballait Hisoka, essayant tant bien que mal de rattraper sa sauce brûlée.

"Tu t'en sors?"

"DEHOOOOORS!"

"Hahahaha!"

Une nouvelle casserole fit le même chemin que la précédente vers la tête de l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes tandis que la porte d'entrée claquait, assourdissant le grand éclat de rire qui poursuivit l'adolescent, se retenant de ne pas mettre de mort-aux-rats dans son plat.

* * *

Un bras chaud entoura sa taille avant de remonter jusqu'à ses cheveux, les lui caressant tendrement. Allongé tout contre son partenaire, Hisoka regarda quelques instants la lune blême dans le ciel, les rideaux de la chambre à peines tirés, les pétales de fleurs semblant être des cristaux les plus purs. Si purs… Si tristes… Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps de son amant, respirant son odeur. Leur peau, l'une contre l'autre, avait un étrange scintillement par l'éclat de la nuit. Le calme, rien que le calme, berçait l'adolescent, en paix avec lui-même. Tsuzuki, attentif, fit glisser sa main sur la joue de l'empathe. Le silence, interrompu de temps à temps par le rythme lent de sa respiration, avait un effet plus que bénéfique. Et dire que dès demain, ils partiraient pour une mission sordide, où se mêlaient meurtre et esprit obsédé par la vengeance… Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, comme pour toutes ses missions mais il était bien forcé, bureau supérieur oblige. Il eut un faible soupir qui se fit entendre par Hisoka qui releva légèrement la tête. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux avaient une lueur intérieure si pure que Tsuzuki se sentit frémir. Dieu que cet adolescent était beau… 

"Tsuzuki?"

"Hum?"

Hisoka le dévisagea quelques instants puis il eut un bref signe de tête négatif. De la mélancolie troublait l'âme de son amant, comme de l'encre dans de l'eau. Ce n'était pas très désagréable mais cela l'inquiétait tout de même.

"Non, rien… C'est rien…"

Il se pencha vers le visage de Tsuzuki et embrassa doucement ses lèvres, tout simplement, pour ne pas donner une réponse à ce qu'il venait de ressentir par son empathie. Tsuzuki lui répondit d'une pression sur sa bouche, ses bras s'enroulant autour du corps de celui qu'il aimait. Leur baiser, progressivement, devint plus sensuel, leurs mains s'aventurant sur leurs corps qui n'avaient plus rien de secret. Hisoka se sentit basculé sur les draps frais, sa chair parcourue de baisers. Se replongeant dans ce flash de sentiments incroyablement puissant, il ferma les yeux, laissant les murmures de son amant lui parvenir au loin. Une nuit sans aucune angoisse, sans rien d'autre qu'eux, en attente de leur mission.

Sous la lune purifiée pour un temps éphémère, deux corps s'unirent une nouvelle fois, ne savant pas qu'au loin, une âme attendait une vengeance prochaine.

* * *

_Le tueur était impatient. Chaque minute qui passait faisait grandir en lui cette soif de sang que nul autre que lui ne pouvait étancher. La nuit n'était pas encore là, il allait attendre encore un peu, juste un peu, avant de « ressortir »._

_Il se tapit dans l'ombre, guettant sa prochaine victime._

_« Diablesse, tu n'es qu'une diablesse qui périra en Enfer… »_

_C'était elle, celle qui était Athéna. Elle riait d'une plaisanterie fade faite par l'un de ses admirateurs. Une jeune actrice à même pas vingt ans, tous étaient à ses pieds, comme de simples chiens. De pauvres imbéciles qui ne voyaient pas l'immonde créature qu'elle était. Elle était très belle, pour ne pas dire superbe. Les autres jeunes femmes présentes à cette réception, faisaient figure de tableaux de maître ratés à ses côtés, tant elle les écrasait par sa dignité et son sourire refait par un dentiste de renommée. Il émanait d'elle une aura qui disait: « Vous avez beau faire tous les efforts du monde, vous ne m'aurez jamais. Je suis inaccessible, rêvez toujours de m'atteindre. »_

_Elle délirait. Une simple petite écervelée qui, comme Aline, s'était prétendue imbattable. Mais lui l'avait battue. Et il comptait bien recommencer. Il la regardait tranquillement, sans se presser. Il y avait encore du monde et puis la mort d'Aine avait fait beaucoup de remue-ménage. Et ce cher Christopher Hargeisa, qui malgré la perte de sa fille, avait tenu à rester à Las Vegas, tout ça pour rester maître de lui-même le temps d'un contrat important._

_L'assassin aurait voulu lui cracher dessus, à ce salopard. Rien ne comptait pour lui à part son travail. Quel monde superficiel… Il regrettait d'être mort, certes, mais en voyant les humains autour de lui, sa fureur ne faisait qu'augmenter. Des êtres cupides, assoiffés d'ambition. Lui avait soif de sang. Rien d'autre._

_"Dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"_

_Il sursauta avant de faire volte-face. Un agent de la sécurité le dévisageait et lui se retint de ne pas lui rire au nez. L'homme massif lui sourit après l'avoir reconnu. Un idiot, un autre de plus._

_« Abruti, tu ne peux pas reconnaître celui qui tuera quatre femmes, tu es bien trop balourd. Mais tu n'es qu'un simple humain qui ne connaît pas l'Au-Delà, tu ne peux pas savoir la véritable douleur… »_

_"Je vous demande pardon, bonne soirée…"_

_"Merci", salua le tueur en prenant le sourire qui convenait._

_En regardant l'agent partir, il eut de nouveau envie de rire. Personne ne le reconnaissait car personne ne le connaissait. Dans cet endroit, de son vivant, il aurait eu l'air d'une tache noire sur un habit blanc. Misérable…_

_La jeune femme qui allait être sa prochaine victime se tourna machinalement vers lui. Son visage splendide se tira d'une petite moue et, exagérément, elle détourna la tête, ne faisait plus attention à lui. Il en sourit davantage, sentant de petits frissons parcourir ses membres jusqu'à ses mains, ses mains qui avaient enfoncé le poignard dans la gorge d'Aline. Dieu qu'il rêvait de plonger une nouvelle lame dans cette peau sublime, douce et pâle._

_« Ma belle Athéna, si tu savais qu'il ne te reste que quelques temps à vivre… Ton joli visage en serait défiguré d'horreur… »_

_Un homme alla vers lui et de but en blanc le salua avant d'entamer une conversation qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Mais il jouait le rôle, il le jouait très bien. En prétextant de se chercher un verre, il reconnut une autre de ses victimes. Une très belle femme, comme toujours. Et bientôt, la quatrième allait apparaître, pour en faire la paire à exterminer. Mais il était calme._

_Il était un yurei, un mort donc le temps ne pressait pas pour lui._

_Dans cette foule compacte, réunie autour des deux femmes, il s'avança à son tour. Et, lentement, effleura de sa main leur peau. Une simple caresse, qui précédait leur mort où il empoignerait leur chair à pleines mains._

_« Que vous êtes belles, mes déesses… Que vous êtes belles, et que cela me dégoûte… Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, vous rejoindrez Aline Hargeisa, en Enfer… Là où j'ai demeuré et croyez-moi, vous souffrirez comme j'ai souffert… »_

_Une nouvelle victime, sacrifiée sur l'autel… Et le fruit d'or, où coulera ce liquide de vie, resplendira dans les ténèbres._

_« Belles déesses, la fin est proche… »_

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Rien ne va plus

_**Yurei**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Bonjour à tous ! Déjà je m'excuse sincèrement pour tout le retard que j'ai pris pour cette fic. Il faut dire qu'entre les examens, les exposés et le site que je suis en train de faire, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser. Mais c'est fait et ça m'enlève une épine du pied. « Camellia Tsubasa », mon site, ouvrira très très bientôt donc vous n'aurez pas trop besoin d'attendre (bon y a pas grand-chose dessus mais bon…). Pour me faire pardonner, voici donc un tout nouveau chapitre de Yurei , le suivant sera mis en ligne mercredi, avec l'adresse de mon site (que j'ajouterais dans mon profile… Vous y ferez un tour hein ? Siouplaît ; ;)_

_Blood Kiss et bonne lecture,_

_Tsubaki Himé_

_**Chapitre II **_

_**Rien ne va plus**_

L'homme sourit, découvrant une belle dent en or. C'était sûr, il allait gagner cette stupide partie de poker. Tout autour de lui, une foule se pressait, spécialement une jeune femme au regard aguicheur, laissant consciemment une main délicate sur son épaule. Il en aurait grogné de plaisir. A cinquante-ans, président d'une grande société, il pouvait tout se permettre. Et surtout fermer le clapet de ce blanc-bec qui le dévisageait, impassible, ses cartes retournées sur la table. Il ne les avait pas regardés depuis le début. Une technique très courante chez les pros. Mais est-ce que ce jeune homme en était un?

Il eut un sourire de nouveau. Il misa encore une dizaine de jetons et fièrement, dévoila sa quinte, attendant à ce que son adversaire blêmisse.

"Vous avez perdu", fit le jeune homme à sa grande surprise.

"Comment ça?" S'offusqua-t-il. "Regardez! Vous voyez bien que…"

"Et ça, est-ce que vous pouvez le voir?"

D'une main glissante, le jeune homme dévoila ses cartes sous le regard écarquillé des gens autour de lui. L'homme crut avoir une attaque. Non, il n'avait quand même pas…

"Full de reines", déclara le joueur, sans laisser apparaître aucune de ses émotions." Je reporte la mise."

"Non, c'est impossible"! S'écria son adversaire, rouge de colère.

"Tout est possible, surtout de vous battre."

Le jeune homme se releva dignement, prenant en main les jetons sur la table. Son visage, finement sculpté, retomba sur celui de l'autre joueur. La pâleur de sa peau était pailletée de taches violentes des néons et le bruit assourdissant du monde jouant au tables voisines tandis qu'un brouillard opaque de fumée de cigarette l'enveloppait, tel un voile incertain. Mais ses yeux, vert émeraude, avaient une lueur sûre de froideur calculée.

"Au fait, mon cher…", fit-il en leur tournant le dos." La prochaine fois, ne cachez pas des cartes en plus sous votre veste. Cela n'est pas très distingué…"

Un rire moqueur secoua la foule tandis que la femme séductrice, médusée, se recula du perdant qui, fou de rage, bouillonnait intérieurement, laissant partir le jeune homme vers d'autres tables, en quête de nouvelles parties à jouer.

"Qui est-ce?" Chuchota un homme à sa voisine.

"Ca doit être Kiyoshi Fujisuke", répondit cette dernière dans un souffle. "C'est le fils du grand champion de poker Daisuke Fujisuke. On dit qu'il a le même talent que son père, au Japon. Je ne le savais pas aussi jeune, ni aussi doué. Quelle classe, on ne dirait pas un adolescent…"

« Sale gosse », fulmina le joueur.

* * *

« Quels idiots… » 

Hisoka, médusé, eut un soupir de fatigue. Il était tellement dur d'être parmi tous ces gens, au Paradise Hotel. Il avait été inscrit comme privilégié de l'hôtel et par conséquent avait été conduit à une des plus belles suites. Dieu qu'il aimerait être dans sa chambre, sans bruit, rien d'autre que le bruit du vent tiède de Las Vegas, observant les lumières de la capitale des jeux. Le voyage en avion avait été terriblement long, si long que l'adolescent en était venu à espérer que Tsuzuki fasse une bêtise, juste pour le distraire. Manque de chance, son partenaire, ne supportant pas l'avion, avait pris des cachets et dormi comme un loir. Pour une fois qu'il ne parlait pas, il en avait été attendrissant à regarder.

Le Paradise Hotel était un grand immeuble, d'au moins trente étage, tout de verre et de brillance. Les chambres étaient absolument magnifiques, la plupart aux meubles d'acajou, de la dorure sur les murs clairs, une salle de bain digne de cet endroit paradisiaque. L'hôtel se découpait en plusieurs parties. Sur les dix premiers étages se trouvaient les différentes salles de jeux, tel le casino de ce soir, une grande salle pour les réceptions ayant lieu à peu près tous les jours, un bar très chic et d'autres pièces réservées aux politiciens les plus importants. Cette partie était la plus classe du Paradise Hotel et cela était une des fiertés du propriétaire. Les dix seconds étaient réservés à la classe moyenne, qui, en raison de nombreux sacrifices financiers, avait pu se payer un court séjour dans ce paradis. Les chambres, à cette partie, étaient guère moins belles que les autres mais tout à fait respectables. Les neuf étages suivants constituaient la classe la plus riche, avec un balcon pour chaque chambre, décorée avec grand goût. Hisoka et Tsuzuki, quant à eux, avaient une suite au trentième étage, et cela faisait bien entendu partie du plan. Le trentième étage était le saint des saints, la dernière partie la plus belle et la mieux gardée de tout l'hôtel. Quant au casino, il était immense, composé de trois étages où la lumière sombre de la nuit, par la voûte en verre, se faisait distinguer sur le sol. Des enseignes aveuglantes éclairaient la salle toute en dorure où une multitude de monde, bien habillé et célèbre, discutaient de tout et de rien tandis que, dissimulés par le brouillard de la cigarette, les joueurs s'affairaient, silencieux, à tenter de gagner une somme étonnante au même prix que leur réputation. Toutefois, Hisoka se sentait mal à l'aise dans un endroit pareil, bien que joueur de poker.

La fumée pesante de l'anxiété, de la fierté et de l'angoisse parmi tous les joueurs le rendait nerveux et formait comme une boule au fond de sa gorge. De plus, son costume le serrait horriblement, bien qu'il devait être « séduisant », d'après son équipier. Mais il ne devait pas perdre le fil de l'enquête, malgré le malaise ambiant. Il était Kiyoshi Fujisuke, un jeune prodige du poker au Japon. Il retint un pauvre sourire. Daisuke Fujisuke n'était pas venu à Las Vegas depuis la naissance de son fils qui avait heureusement le même âge qu'Hisoka. Même les plus habitués à aller dans ces lieux ne devaient plus se rappeler de son visage. De plus, Kiyoshi n'avait jamais quitté le Japon. Une bonne couverture en somme, sachant que son don d'empathie était le meilleur coup de triche qu'un joueur pouvait avoir. Il suffisait à Hisoka de lire dans les sentiments de son adversaire pour savoir s'il était tombé sur des bonnes cartes puis faisait en sorte de préparer son jeu. La plupart du temps, il était excellent, et son impassibilité déconcertait les autres joueurs.

"Hisoka, ça va?"

Une voix réconfortante le ramena à la réalité pour tout aussitôt lui rappeler pourquoi il était là. Un homme d'environ vingt-six ans, le regard d'améthystes assombri par la pénombre ambiante de l'immense salle où cliquetaient les machines à sous, le froissement des cartes et le brouhaha des autres joueurs. Ses cheveux brun foncé retombaient en mèches désordonnées devant ses yeux et son smoking, tombant parfaitement sur ses épaules assez larges, le rendait irrésistible. S'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, dans une pièce où il était certain de ne voir débarquer personne, Hisoka l'aurait embrassé tant il dégageait de lui une aura de douceur et de force qu'il adorait.

"Je te rappelle qu'on est en mission", fit l'adolescent après avoir discrètement dévoré son partenaire des yeux. "Ne m'appelles plus comme ça, mais Mr Fujisuke."

"Je sais et moi je suis ton garde du corps, Hayao Ikesawa. Je suis né à Osaka il y a vint-six ans, mon C.V est…"

"C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas!" Siffla rageusement Hisoka, se retenant de faire avaler le verre que tenait son partenaire à la main.

Dans la foule compacte, Tsuzuki se permit une très légère caresse sur le dos de la main de son partenaire et amant. Un toucher si fugitif que même un œil attentif n'aurait pas remarqué. Mais ce simple contact suffit à Hisoka pour se sentir un peu mieux.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?" Fit-il dans un murmure que personne à part le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes n'entendit.

"Un peu, oui. Être le garde du corps d'un grand champion de poker, ça a pas mal d'avantages. Regarde sur ta droite."

Hisoka se retourna discrètement et vit un groupe d'hommes et de jeunes femmes ensemble, riant et parlant avec légèreté. Les quatre hommes avaient environ quarante ans ou un peu plus et avaient un visage grave, malgré l'ambiance électrisante du casino. Par contre, les deux jeunes femmes, elles, n'ayant apparemment que vingt ans, riaient et bavardaient avec cet élan d'hypocrisie noble que l'empathe ne pouvait pas supporter.

"Ces hommes sont tous de très grands hommes d'affaires, déclaré Tsuzuki en les désignant de son verre presque vide. Il y a Edwards Crooge, Jonathan Things, Aleï Stayle et enfin Christopher Hargeisa dont la fille a été la victime de notre « cher » yurei. Ils sont toujours ensemble et ont réglé de nombreux contrats par leur union. On les surnomme « le Quatuor des Affaires »."

"Et les deux jeunes femmes?" Fit Hisoka, ne les quittant pas des yeux.

"Ce sont les fille de ces hommes d'affaires. Elles les suivent partout où ils vont, pour ainsi être célèbres dans le monde. La première se nomme Deborah Crooge et la seconde Jenny Things."

Les deux Shinigami les scrutèrent attentivement. Celle de droite, riant d'une chose quelconque, était d'une magnifique beauté, il fallait le reconnaître. Sa peau de pêche, sans la moindre imperfection, avait une grande finesse des traits. Ses yeux noirs brillaient cependant d'un éclat supérieur et suffisant qui ne faisaient rappeler sa belle situation. Elle était très fine, et ses cheveux, aussi sombres que son regard, étaient bouclés de façon parfaite, voire suspecte. Elle avait ce sourire qui disait très franchement que peu importaient tous les efforts que pouvaient faire ses admirateurs, elle ne choisissait que l'élite et sa robe, au décolleté vertigineux, frisant presque le vulgaire en dévoilant plus qu'il ne fallait, marquait bien ce sentiment par la netteté du tissu.

Celle de droite était tout aussi belle et on se demandait finalement si les deux femmes n'avaient pas eu le même chirurgien esthétique. Son visage était d'une perfection douteuse. Comme si tout avait été calculé, de la courbe sensuelle de ses lèvres à ses longs cils. Ses yeux étaient d'un beau bleu bien qu'ordinaire, à la fois vifs et indifférents au monde présent. Elle ne se souciait pas des regards pleins de passion de ses admirateurs et, comme pour les faire rager, elle passait une main fine et manucurée dans ses longs cheveux blonds, et lisses. Un blond très clair et captivant. Elle avait une grande dignité dans ses gestes et ses bracelets d'or cliquetaient dans un bruit électrique à chacun de ses mouvements. Une aisance, presque innée chez elle, de vivre dans le luxe. Et ces tics, ce comportement, ne faisaient que rappeler à l'empathe aux yeux d'émeraude la situation de ses propres parents.

"Toutes deux sont actrices", ajouta Tsuzuki d'une voix calme. "Bien qu'elles débutent dans le métier, la réputation de leurs pères leur ouvrent les portes de la célébrité. Comme quoi…"

"Hum…"

Hisoka, sans mot dire, détourna le regard d'un tel spectacle. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas ce genre de filles, aussi sûres d'elles, et se croyant dans le dessus du panier. Ce comportement ne faisait qu'accentuer son malaise et sa peau, bien qu'avalée par la pénombre, était d'une grande pâleur, chose que Tsuzuki remarqua du premier coup d'œil. Hisoka avait beau dire que son partenaire ne connaissait rien de lui, il n'en était pas le cas. Tsuzuki savait pratiquement reconnaître le moindre signe de changement d'humeur de son équiper par le biais de ses lèvres, de ses yeux, de ses mouvements. Encore un peu et Tsuzuki pouvait presque se vanter d'avoir un don d'empathie à son tour.

Le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes donna son verre à son partenaire, qui, surpris, le prit sans chercher à répliquer.

"Ce n'est pas de l'alcool, tu peux en boire", prévint Tsuzuki dans un sourire taquin.

Les joues d'Hisoka s'empourprèrent.

"Dis tout de suite que je ne supportes pas l'alcool!"

"Aurais-tu oublié que la première fois que tu as bu du saké devant moi, tu t'es écroulé dans mon lit?"

Touché. Ne trouvant rien à ajouter, Hisoka s'éloigna dignement, avec un soupçon de puérilité qui ravit Tsuzuki dans un certain sens. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, taquiner l'empathe était tellement amusant. Il eut un bref rire et s'approcha bien entendu près du buffet, prêt à se faire éclater son smoking par toutes ces bonnes choses. De cet endroit, il y aurait en effet une large vision des choses, et cela lui serait bénéfique. Hisoka pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Tsuzuki savait garder son sérieux de temps en temps. Machinalement, il promena son regard d'améthystes sur la foule compacte autour de lui.

« Hum? »

Il se figea soudain, observant une personne en particulier, surpris par cette singularité. C'était une jeune femme, très pâle, si pâle que sa robe d'un blanc immaculé paraissait être de la couleur de sa chair. Elle se tenait immobile, droite et à quelques mètres de Tsuzuki. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne parlait à personne, et ses yeux, plongés dans la pénombre ambiante, semblaient vagues, ternis par une fatigue inconnue. Elle était très jolie, voire très belle. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, ciselés avec délicatesse; sa bouche, ni pleine ni fine, était entrouverte, comme si elle voulait happer de l'air. Ses cheveux étaient longs, ondulés comme des vagues, et d'un châtain si clair qu'ils en paraissaient presque blonds. Des reflets d'or caressaient sa peau et sa chevelure, tandis que, à la surprise de Tsuzuki, des fleurs décoraient sa tenue, longue, épousant les formes douces et sensuelles de son corps, ouverte à la hanche, dévoilant une jambe très gracieuse et fine, au mollet savamment décoré par une paire de sandales à talons très seyants. Les pétales des fleurs étaient d'un rose clair, si clair qu'on voyait à peine et très petits, attachés en petits bouquets dans ses cheveux et son poignet droit, comme bon nombre de jeunes filles à des soirées. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel type de fleur: c'étaient des fleurs de cerisier, un comble alors qu'ils étaient en Amérique. Comment cette jeune fille pouvait porter une telle fleur, dans un tel pays? Mais Tsuzuki n'eut pas le temps se réfléchir plus longtemps car, sans prévenir, la jeune fille, apparemment à bout de forces, bascula doucement en arrière et se serait écroulée sur le sol sans les bras du Shinigami qui la rattrapa au dernier instant, ne l'ayant pas quittée des yeux une seconde. Encore heureux qu'il ait pu aller jusqu'à elle sans renverser personne. Mais il y avait tellement de monde que son évanouissement était passé inaperçu.

"Attention, mademoiselle!"

Elle était d'une blancheur inquiétante. Tsuzuki, paniqué, l'aida à se redresser, la prenant par la taille. Elle semblait brumeuse et ses yeux, mi-clos, avaient une expression de vide. Il lui fallut quelques instants, prise avec fermeté dans les bras du Shinigami pour se remettre d'aplomb non sans mal. Puis, elle tourna son visage vers lui, surprise.

"Que… Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ses yeux, à la faible lueur de la salle enfumée, avaient un douce couleur bleue-verte, comme les Mers du Sud. Elle était vraiment très belle et bien plus naturelle que les deux femmes que Tsuzuki venait de voir. Et peut-être plus fragile.

"Vous avez eu un malaise, mademoiselle", répondit-il en lui souriant. "Il faudrait peut-être que vous sortiez prendre l'air."

"Je sais, mais il y a tellement de monde important ici", répliqua-t-elle d'une faible voix." Je dois être présentable, envers les collègues de mon père."

"Votre père?" Répéta Tsuzuki, surpris.

Elle eut un léger sourire, très doux, presque triste. On aurait dit une statue de verre tant de fragilité émanait d'elle.

"Oui", souffla-t-elle. "Je me nomme Helen. Helen Stayle. Mon père est Aleï Stayle, un homme d'affaires très célèbre."

Tsuzuki se figea.

« Stayle? Mais… Cette fille devait connaître Aline Hargeisa! »

Il fut ramené à la réalité par un nouveau malaise de la jeune femme qui manqua de s'écrouler indécemment dans ses bras. Presque gêné, il l'aida à se relever et la regarda calmement. Elle semblait à bout de forces. Elle était comme à part, dans ce monde clinquant et hypocrite. Incroyable qu'il s'agisse de la fille de Mr Stayle.

"Je vais vous accompagner à la terrasse", fit-il, rassurant. "Il faut après que vous alliez vous reposer."

"Merci", murmura Helen. "Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de gentil…"

Sans mot dire, Tsuzuki lui prit le bras pour l'aider à marcher vers la terrasse déserte, sans savoir qu'un jeune homme le dévisageait, perplexe.

* * *

« Que fait-il? » 

Surpris, Hisoka ne lâchait pas du regard l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes qui accompagnait, tout sourire, une jeune femme à prendre l'air. Il la tenait par le bras, avec douceur, comme si cette dernière allait se briser. Cette image, malgré elle, tirailla le cœur de l'adolescent qui de toutes ses forces, se retint de les suivre pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Tu es là pour l'enquête, tu es là pour l'enquête », se répéta-t-il comme une incantation.

Soudain, un liquide froid glissa sur sa chemise, coulant sur sa peau d'une façon plus que désagréable. Grimaçant de dégoût, il se tourna vers le responsable de cette étourdie, prêt à entendre des excuses valables. Tatsumi allait le tuer si jamais son smoking était tâché à vie.

"Oups, désolé", fit le coupable en tendant un mouchoir vers la tâche de vin qui s'élargissait sur la poitrine. "Je ne t'avais pas vu, excuse-moi."

Vexé qu'on le tutoie, Hisoka releva la tête et vit son interlocuteur. C'était un homme d'environ trente ans, souriant poliment. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Ses cheveux d'un blond platine apparemment teints étaient en bataille, lui donnant un air jovial et séducteur. Ses yeux, bleu myosotis, avaient une lueur espiègle presque juvénile qui déconcerta le Shinigami aux yeux d'émeraude.

"Ca va, c'est pas trop tâché?" Demanda-t-il en étalant de plus en plus le vin sur la chemise d'Hisoka.

"Non, c'est bon, je peux me débrouiller tout seul", rétorqua l'adolescent en enlevant la main de l'homme de sa poitrine.

L'homme eut un sourire.

"Tu ne serais pas Kiyoshi Fujisuke, le prodige japonais du poker? Ton père est un ami du mien, je me nomme Anthony Rivan", ajouta-t-il en tendant une poignée sûre.

Hisoka la serra avec politesse, se rappelant de ce qu'il avait lu pour être un bon imposteur. Frederick Rivan, le père d'Anthony Rivan avait une très grande place dans le domaine chirurgical à Silicon Valley. De très grandes recherches avaient pu être menées à bien grâce à lui, et aujourd'hui, son fils reprenait le flambeau, allant dans toutes les villes les plus célèbres pour se faire apprécier autant que son père. Certains pessimistes disaient que si Anthony Rivan mourrait, alors ce serait une grand pas en arrière pour toute la science humaine. C'était un homme important et Hisoka le savait.

"J'ai appris que ta chambre se trouvait au 30e étage", fit Anthony d'une voix polie.

"Hum, c'est exact."

"Tu sais, nous sommes peu nombreux à avoir cet étage pour nous. Cette partie de l'hôtel est la plus belle et la plus privée. On y met que les gens d'honneur. Il y a toi, moi, le « Quatuor des Affaires » et leurs filles, exceptée bien sûr Aline Hargeisa."

Hisoka fronça les sourcils.

"Au fait, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas eu une enquête ouverte officiellement depuis la mort de cette femme?"

Anthony haussa ses larges épaules.

"Ils ont étouffé l'affaire, y compris le père d'Aline", répondit-il d'une voix profonde. "La mort de la fille d'un homme important de la société chamboule pas mal de choses dans ce petit monde de la célébrité. De plus, c'est un parent à Mr Hargeisa qui tient cet hôtel. Pour conserver un certain nombre de personnes, ils ont fait en sorte qu'il s'agisse d'un déséquilibré mental et renforcé la sécurité. Mais ça s'arrête là. A ce que je vois, l'honneur et le prestige sont plus importants que des vies humaines", fit-il ensuite d'un ton amer.

Hisoka, malgré lui, approuva le point de vue, très surprenant dans la part d'une personne aussi célèbre qu'Anthony Rivan.

"Vous semblez bien concerné, Mr Rivan", déclara Hisoka sur un ton froid.

"Eh oui", sourit Anthony." Le père d'Aline a eu besoin de l'aide du mien pour l'aider dans une drôle d'affaire. Toutefois, je n'en sais pas plus."

Il eut un ricanement et, sans qu'Hisoka puisse l'en empêcher, glissa une main savamment baladeuse sur la taille de l'adolescent. Les joues de ce dernier s'empourprèrent de gêne et de colère. Il tenta de se dégager mais la pression de la main d'Anthony sur son corps l'empêcha de fuir. Il déglutit sa salive, tentant de redresser ses barrières psychiques au maximum. Et vite de préférence, il ne désirait pas envoyer consciemment une énergie de protection sur l'homme, car son corps réagissait plus vite que son esprit. Il se mordit la lèvre, furieux.

« Mais tu vas me lâcher, pauvre abruti? », songea Hisoka, se retenant de ne pas frapper Rivan de toutes ses forces.

Le regard d'Anthony se changea imperceptiblement, ses yeux s'assombrissant de plusieurs tons. Son visage, d'un coup, sembla être tiraillé par un sentiment inexplicable. Puis, un léger sourire ourla ses lèvres et, dans un murmure, se pencha vers Hisoka qui se figea à ce souffle contre son oreille.

"Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le pauvre abruti?"

Le cœur d'Hisoka manqua un battement. Les yeux écarquillés, il se retourna vers Anthony qui l'avait lâché, souriant toujours de cette étrange façon.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que…? »

"Je te laisse, Fujisuke", ajouta Anthony, très calme." J'espère que tu me rendras visite, une prochaine fois. Good Bye!"

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna de l'adolescent, se mêlant à la foule bruyante et fatigante. Hisoka, encore sous le choc, sentit ses membres trembler malgré lui, un frisson inexplicable qui lui parcourait toute la colonne vertébrale. C'était désagréable, oppressant, presque douloureux. Et cette blessure, au fond de lui, étrangement brûlante, s'ouvrit, tel un barrage cédant sous la pression. Ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait, il crispa ses mains sur ses coudes, cherchant à faire passer cette souffrance qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Une froideur, si puissante… Elle ne provenait pas de quelqu'un de normal, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Jamais un être humain vivant ne pouvait ressentir une telle émotion. L'empathe écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

« Le yurei… Il est là! »

Son regard d'émeraude se posa sur les gens tout autour de lui, bavardant dans le cliquetis des verres glacials. Il pressa sa main sur son cœur, où battait une chamade insoutenable.

« Où est-il? Que veut-il? Et toi, Tsuzuki… Que fait-tu donc? »

* * *

"Je vais mieux à présent, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me tenir compagnie." 

"Il n'y aucun problème, de plus, je ne tiens pas à vous voir faire un malaise encore une fois."

La jeune femme eut un léger éclat de rire qui raisonna comme un doux pleur étouffé. Une telle tristesse émanait d'elle que cela en était parfaitement troublant. Tsuzuki, souriant, la contempla dans l'ombre de la nuit, qui, par les éclats de la ville, transformait les courbes sensuelles de sa silhouette en esquisses gracieuses. Les enseignes au néon, le bruit de la ville masqué par le brouhaha du casino derrière eux, le bleu presque surnaturel du ciel plongé dans la pénombre éclaircie formaient un étonnant mélange sous les yeux d'améthystes du Shinigami. L'odeur suffocante de la chaleur se faisait tuer lentement par la fraîcheur nocturne. Une brise, légère, secouait la chevelure dorée de la jeune femme, et de temps à autre, un pétale de fleur de cerisier disparaissait au loin, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Tsuzuki s'approcha d'elle, les mains appuyées sur la rambarde solide de la terrasse. Au-dessous d'eux, l'œil bleu de la piscine se mouvait en vaguelettes troubles et silencieuses. Deux yeux lagons croisèrent son regard.

"Je sais que cela doit être troublant de la part d'une occidentale de porter des fleurs de cerisier", fit Helen d'une douce voix.

"Un peu", répondit Tsuzuki. "Surtout ici, dans un tel endroit."

Helen se mit de profil, laissant la lune caresser les traits fins de son visage. Il y avait vraiment de la fragilité en elle, une étrange fissure que l'on distinguait au fond de son être. Et une candeur presque trop juvénile pour une femme de vingt ans. Une douceur… qui faisait rappeler à Tsuzuki une personne qui lui avait été chère…

« Ruka… »

Un nouveau rire de la part d'Helen ramena Tsuzuki à la réalité.

"Ma mère était japonaise, une grande chanteuse de Nô, qui se nommait Sumiko", ajouta-elle d'un ton que le Shinigami aurait pu qualifier d'amer.

Au regard que Tsuzuki lui lança, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux clairs. Une ombre avala ses yeux bleu-vert.

"Oui, je ne ressemble en aucun cas à ma mère. Ca me fait bizarre, comme si une partie de moi n'existait pas. Ce ne veut pas dire que je rejette mon côté occidental mais… J'aurais tellement voulu avoir une particularité physique de ma mère… Mais maintenant…"

"Maintenant?"

Helen soupira.

"Ma mère est morte deux heures après ma naissance. Une hémorragie interne. Il se trouve qu'elle avait le mal du pays, car depuis son mariage avec mon père, elle n'était pas retournée une seule fois au Japon. Et malgré l'interdiction des médecins, elle a pris des antidépresseurs qui m'ont coûté une malformation des poumons. Et ces médicaments l'ont affaiblie, au point d'y laisser la vie."

Tsuzuki baissa les yeux, sentant la tristesse germer en lui. Les lumières de la ville avaient la lueur de larmes brillantes, des éclats d'amertume sans fin.

"Je suis désolé", fit-il d'une voix profonde.

"Ce n'est pas grave du tout", le tranquillisa Helen, je suis habituée. "Ma mère, je n'ai jamais su par quel moyen, a pu se procurer des fleurs de cerisier par n'importe quel temps, à chaque saison. Elle disait que cette fleur lui rappelait son jardin, à Kyoto. Et maintenant, en porter sur moi me rappelle ma mère et ça m'aide à tenir, malgré la fatigue et mes poumons qui demandent des soins particuliers."

Elle se tourna vers Tsuzuki et eut un vague sourire désolé.

"Je ne devrais pas parler de moi à quelqu'un comme vous, cela doit vous ennuyer."

"Non, pas du tout", rétorqua Tsuzuki. "Je comprends mieux à présent."

"Je suis si impolie que je ne vous ai même pas demandé comment vous vous appelez, je suis impardonnable."

"As… Non, Hayao Ikesawa."

Helen le dévisagea avec candeur.

"Mr Ikesawa? Le garde du corps de Kiyoshi Fujisuke? C'est un jeune homme très doué dans le domaine du poker."

"Exact, il est très doué", approuva Tsuzuki, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser avec quel talent Hisoka était capable de faire face à n'importe quelle difficulté.

Helen se détourna de lui, contemplant de nouveau les tours étincelantes de Las Vegas.

"Vous me semblez être un homme très gentil, Mr Ikesawa."

"Je vous remercie."

"Tellement gentil… que vous me faîtes penser à quelqu'un que j'ai connu."

Tsuzuki sursauta au son de la voix de la jeune femme. Ses épaules, nues et blanches, avaient un frisson régulier et vivement pour ramener un peu de chaleur, elle se frictionna la chair de ses bras, recroquevillée comme un petit oiseau. Sa voix avait une résonance brisée, tel un verre fracassé à jamais sur le sol. Elle se retourna et, son dos appuyé contre la balustrade, les mains fixées sur la barre glacée, elle rejeta sa tête par-dessus son épaule, observant les ombres floues de la nuit. Sa robe, blanche et étincelante comme l'astre lunaire, lui donnait l'air d'une déesse s'aventurant sur la terre mortelle pour la première fois.

"C'était un garçon… que j'ai rencontré il y a trois ans… Mais qui malheureusement, n'est plus de ce monde…"

Tsuzuki l'observa avec attention. Il n'était pas très doué concernant le réconfort de la gent féminine, toutefois, cette jeune femme avait en elle un tel débordement de tristesse qu'il était impensable de la laisser ainsi. Elle le dévisagea de la même façon qu'il faisait pour elle et s'offrit le privilège de lui sourire.

"Vous avez la même forme de yeux… Ce même éclat de gentillesse… C'est attendrissant…"

"Excusez-moi, Mlle Stayle mais…"

"Appelez-moi Helen", l'interrompit-elle d'un geste évasif de la main. "J'en ai assez d'entendre une telle marque de politesse. Je suis un être humain, pas une personne mise sur un piédestal éternel."

Tsuzuki, sans vraiment le savoir, sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Décidément, la ressemblance avec cette personne qu'il avait tant aimé était frappante. Il sourit, amusé.

"J'accepte, à une seule condition. Vous m'appelez Hayao et ainsi, tout est réglé."

"Je n'osais pas vous le demander", rit allégrement Helen. "Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, je ne peux que le confirmer."

Tsuzuki la toisa encore quelque peu avant d'observer les étoiles fugitives du ciel.

"Dites-moi, Helen", commença-t-il.

"Oui?"

"Étiez-vous une amie d'Aline Hargeisa, la jeune femme retrouvée morte il y a peu de temps?"

Helen fit volte-face, une expression de surprise et de peur mêlées se peignant sur son visage. Ses yeux, écarquillés, ne quittèrent pas le Shinigami du regard.

"Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela?" Fit-elle, d'une voix sèche.

Tsuzuki eut un haussement d'épaules, se rendant compte un peu trop tard qu'il s'était montré trop impatient.

"Je suis un homme qui vient de débarquer ici, et tout autour de moi, la nouvelle se répand comme une traînée de poudre. Je m'excuse de vous faire peur ainsi mais tout cela m'intrigue."

Helen se radoucit. Elle eut un bref soupir, remettant une mèche ondulée derrière son oreille.

"Veuillez pardonner mon emportement", souffla-t-elle. "C'est que Jenny et Deborah ne cessent de parler de cela, depuis une semaine. Ca était très dur pour Mr Hargeisa et nous-mêmes. Nous essayons de ne pas être mêlés à tout cela mais c'est très difficile. La peur d'une nouvelle mort m'angoisse et c'est aussi pour cela que je me suis évanouie tout à l'heure. Je suis à bout de nerfs."

"Êtes-vous proche des filles de Mr Things et Mr Crooge?"

Helen eut un pauvre sourire résigné, comme si elle avait tenté de l'être.

"Pas vraiment", répondit-elle avec sincérité. "En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes toujours ensemble est bien entendu l'association de nos pères respectifs. Comme nous n'avons pas de domicile réel, nous les accompagnons durant leurs voyages. Malgré cela, nous quatre, moi, Aline, Jenny et Deborah n'avons vraiment lié de liens particuliers. Nous sommes un peu comme des voisines d'hôtel et de villa, ça s'arrête là."

Elle s'arrêta un instant, les yeux pensifs.

"Toutefois, je me demande vraiment qui a bien pu tuer Aline… C'est peut-être un déséquilibré mental, comme disent les autorités mais… j'ai une étrange impression…"

Tsuzuki, sentant pointer une piste, s'approcha d'elle, prêt à récolter toute information intéressante.

"Oui? Quelque chose vous dérange?"

"Je… Je… Je ne sais…"

Ses yeux, soudain, perdirent un éclat évident d'énergie. Son visage fut perdu comme dans un flou et ne pouvant finir sa phrase, dans un soupir d'épuisement, elle s'écroula dans les bras de Tsuzuki qui, encore une fois, fut obligé de la rattraper in extremis. Tout aurait pu bien se passer si Helen, toutefois, n'avait pas basculé son visage tout près du sien, les lèvres entrouvertes, comme si elle quémandait un baiser. De plus, à la grande gêne du Shinigami, sa poitrine entrait en contact avec son torse de façon des plus provocantes. Ses cheveux, longs et doux, lui chatouillait l'épaule et ses mains, par idnavertance, s'étaient liées dans un sursaut de conscience égarée sur sa nuque.

« Mince! Qu'est-ce que je fais là! », songea Tsuzuki, paniqué et gêné.

CLING!

Un bruit de verre derrière lui le fit se retourner brusquement, ramenant encore plus la jeune femme inconsciente contre son corps. Ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac, tant la honte l'étouffait.

Un jeune homme le dévisageait, en silence, ses mains libérées des deux verres qui s'étaient brisés sur le sol. Ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude perçant, étaient comme figés dans une expression inexplicable, un mélange de surprise, de colère et de tristesse sourde. Ses lèvres, entrouvertes, semblaient dire quelque chose mais sans succès. Rien, rien ne semblait jaillir de cette bouche que Tsuzuki avait par mainte fois embrassé. Le temps sembla se stopper brutalement lors de cette scène impossible à tolérer. Il était terrible de constater que les secondes et les minutes s'écoulant pouvaient paraître affreusement longues lors d'une scène qu'on ne voulait voir. L'adolescent, droit et immobile, ne put empêcher ses poings de trembler puis ce fut le reste de tous ses membres… Comment… cela pouvait-il…?

Le corps rigide, il contempla encore quelques instants la scène avant s'en aller d'un pas sec, laissant Tsuzuki seul en compagnie d'Helen. Un gémissement près de lui signala que la jeune femme s'était réveillée.

"Que… Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

Mais Tsuzuki ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Furieux de s'être retrouvé dans une telle position, il se dégagea des bras d'Helen, s'excusant mollement de la laisser ainsi avant de se dépêcher de retrouver son partenaire. La jeune femme, surprise d'être laissée pour compte, eut un soupir résigné et, les yeux encore vagues, se tourna vers le ciel bleu d'encre, la brise la faisant frissonner.

Le silence de la nuit, revenu peu après le départ de ce jeune homme aux yeux d'améthystes, la plongea dans le chaos intérieur total. Ses yeux, brûlants, se brouillèrent de perles qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir. C'était trop dur, trop éprouvant… Comment cet homme pouvait autant ressembler à…

Helen eut un rire partagé entre la tristesse et le mépris d'elle-même, calant ses paumes contre ses joues froides, essuyant le trop-plein de larmes amères et douloureuses qui glissaient sur son fin visage.

"Finalement… Je ne mérite même quelqu'un qui te ressemble…, n'est-ce pas?" Chuchota-t-elle dans le froid nocturne. "Je ne mérite rien… Rien du tout… Et au fond… C'est bien mieux ainsi… Rien… Rien… du… tout…"

Ses pleurs, dans le gémissement du vent, furent emportés au loin. Dans son cœur, une boîte si durement fermée… venait de se rouvrir…

« Rien… Je ne mérite rien… Même pas la mort…»

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Enfer d'Or

_**Yurei**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Hillo tout le monde ! Eh oui, vous rêvez pas, j'ai tenu ma promesse en vous offrant ici le troisième chapitre juste quelques jours après le second. Je le mets aussi sur mon site dont vous aurez l'adresse sur mon profile. Mais je la mets maintenant : http/www.camellia-tsubasa.fr.st_

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Blood Kiss,_

_Tsubaki Himé_

_**Chapitre III **_

_**Enfer d'Or**_

_Le tueur jubilait. Il était impatient, pris par cette soif de sang telle une drogue insatiable. Comment pouvait-il encore attendre? Mais tout ce qu'il écoutait en ce moment, dans l'ombre du trentième étage, était comme savourer un délicieux vin amer… Le vin de la satisfaction noire…_

_"Je ne peux pas faire ça, Christopher…"_

_Les mots, étouffés par la cloison, lui parvenaient difficilement mais il avait toujours une bonne ouïe. Il eut un sourire, imaginant bien la scène. Ce Christopher Hargeisa, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir tandis que, mal à l'aise se tenait devant lui Aleï Stayle, et les deux autres compères de ce quatuor de misère. Hargeisa était l'un des plus malfaisants hommes de la société, qui malgré son association avec ces trois hommes ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds, et en profitait à chaque fois pour poignarder dans le dos les différents adversaires. Un comportement dont avait hérité sa fille… En y repensant, le tueur sentit avec délice ses doigts se contracter dans une envie évidente de meurtre._

_"Comment? Cessez donc de faire le peureux de service, Aleï… J'ai misé gros sur cette affaire et je ne tiens pas à ce que tout tombe à l'eau…"_

_« Parle pour toi, mais il n'y aura pas que ton affaire qui tombera à l'eau », songea le tueur avec une pointe de rictus sur les lèvres._

_"Mais enfin, votre fille vient de se faire assassiner, Christopher!" S'indigna Edwards Crooge. "Certes, ce contrat nous permettrait de doubler nos effectifs pourtant, votre fille est morte et vous ne pensez pas préparer un tant soit peu les funérailles pour…"_

_Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé, suivi d'un fracas violent. Le tueur, s'approchant discrètement, se glissa contre la porte et ainsi eut une meilleure entente des choses._

_"Taisez-vous! "Tempêta Hargeisa. "Ce contrat représente trente ans de carrière, je ne vais pas m'arrêter maintenant! Quant à vous, messieurs, vous n'êtes là en aucun cas pour me faire la morale ou quoi que ce soit!"_

_Il se tut puis reprit, avec une certaine moquerie et rage froide._

_"Avez-vous tous oublié ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans? Je ne crois pas que cette certaine « complication » d'autrefois ait été si effacée de votre mémoire."_

_"Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec nous, Christopher", grinça Jonathan Things. "Vous y êtes vous aussi, aussi plongés que nous. Si nous coulons, vous coulez avec nous, tout simplement. Aussi, que la mort de votre fille n'émeut pas ce qui est en vous que l'on appelle « le lien du sang », cela vous regarde. Mais je vous interdis de nous menacer de dévoiler le problème qu'il y a eu lieu quelques années plus tôt."_

_Hargeisa ricana puis il y eut un très léger silence que l'homme brisa de nouveau._

_"Et que feriez-vous, mes chers « amis »?" Demanda-t-il en accentuant exagérément sur le dernier mot._

_Il n'y eut pas de réponse des trois hommes d'affaires, juste un long soupir que le tueur poussa, sans que personne ne l'entende. Puis, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il sourit de nouveau, se rappelant de cet instant passionnant.

* * *

_

"Intéressant…", souffla-t-il. "Très intéressant…"

Intéressant, murmura Rivan, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Très intéressant…

Depuis toujours, on lui disait qu'il était curieux de nature. Et c'était exact, tout à fait exact. Il avait ce côté de vieilles femmes aimant les ragots et cela lui faisait particulièrement plaisir d'épier les autres. Adossé contre le mur, un verre de whisky à la main, il fixa le couloir apparemment désert avant de s'en détourner d'un pas léger, s'en allant en direction de sa suite.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais…

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait particulièrement s'amuser le lendemain…

* * *

"Hisoka, ouvre-moi! Ouvre cette porte! " 

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Pour la troisième fois de suite. Tsuzuki était plus que furieux. Avant même qu'il puisse parler tranquillement à son partenaire suite à l'incident sur le balcon, l'adolescent, très choqué, s'était enfermé dans la salle de bains de leur chambre, refusant catégoriquement d'ouvrir la porte ou même de répondre au Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes.

"Hisoka, écoute-moi! Ce n'est pas ma faute, ce n'est qu'un incident!"

"…"

"Hisoka, je t'en prie, ouvre-moi!"

Le jeune homme, de l'autre côté, encore tout tremblant, se cala contre le mur froid et blanc, fixant la porte d'un œil vague. Il enfouit sa tête contre ses genoux et respira profondément, tentant de calmer son cœur encore cisaillé par la scène qu'il se remémorait. Il avait beau être insolent, et ne jamais écouter ce qu'on lui disait, il avait cependant une assez bonne vue pour se rappeler en détail de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tsuzuki enlaçait la femme, avec un douceur presque séductrice et elle, les yeux clos, s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, le poignard d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas cru éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une fois s'enfonça en lui pour ne plus en sortir. Cette femme… Il désirait tant la tuer, avec moult tortures comme celle de lui briser le cœur.

« Tsuzuki n'est pas à elle », songea-t-il avec fureur. « Il n'est pas à cette satané poupée qui se croit supérieure aux autres! »

Le tambourinement incessant contre la cloison le fit sursauter, le ramenant à la réalité.

"Hisoka, Helen est tombée dans mes bras sans faire exprès, je te le jure!"

« Ah… Parce qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, en plus! », pensa l'empathe, fou de colère. « Non mais dis tout de suite qu'elle te plaît, ça ira plus vite! »

Tsuzuki allait frapper encore une fois lorsque la voix d'Hisoka lui parvint, amère et railleuse.

"Évidemment, tu les fais toutes « tomber », mon cher… Un vrai bourreau des cœurs, attention va y avoir des dégâts!"

La pointe d'insolence et d'amertume était telle que Tsuzuki tiqua. Il détestait, voire exécrait cette lueur de reproche qu'avait certainement le regard d'émeraude de celui qu'il aimait. Mais comment faire rentrer dans cette petite tête de gamin que cette femme n'avait fait pas qu'un faux pas en s'évanouissant? Le jeune homme n'avait pas à se comporter comme ça, il savait sûrement et même certainement que tous les sentiments de son partenaire étaient pour lui.

Après avoir réfléchi sur la manière de le faire sortir, il opta pour la provocation. Hisoka ne savait pas encaisser les insinuations, et cela le rendait malade de rage qu'on le taquine. Souriant malgré lui, il croisa les bras, planté devant la salle de bains prise d'assaut.

"Ne serais-tu pas jaloux par hasard?" Demanda-t-il sur un ton innocent.

La réponse ne fit pas attendre. Maudissant pour une fois que la porte était fermée, Hisoka balança le savon rond contre la cloison, provoquant un choc mat et sourd.

"PAS DU TOUT, DEBILE!" Aboya-t-il juste après." MÊLE-TOI DE CE QUI TE REGARDE!"

"Ah bon", fit Tsuzuki, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire, presque moqueur. "Si tu n'es pas jaloux, alors pourquoi t'es-tu enfermé? Si ça ne te gênait pas, tu ne m'aurais pas fui sans que je t'explique ce qui s'est réellement passé."

Il y eut un silence qui confirma malgré lui une réponse. Se mordant la lèvre, Hisoka fixa furieusement la cloison blanche le séparant de son partenaire. Lui? Jaloux? Et puis quoi encore? Tsuzuki pouvait bien faire toutes les bêtises du monde, il s'en contrefichait dans les longueurs et toutes les largeurs par la même occasion. Mais pourtant…

L'adolescent sentit ses yeux lui brûler sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Pourquoi alors… avait-il aussi mal au cœur? Pourquoi cette image restée ancrée en lui… provoquait une aussi grande tristesse? Il resserra la prise de ses bras autour de ses genoux pour s'arrêter de trembler sans aucune raison apparente. La lumière aveuglante de la salle de bains, se reflétant sur le marbre de la baignoire et le blanc immaculé des murs lui donnait mal à la tête, mêlée à l'odeur de parfum douceâtre et écœurant que le lieu avait dû être aspergé avant leur arrivée. La voix de son partenaire lui parvint de nouveau après un silence pesant, douce et sans aucune colère. Non, juste de la peine et de l'humilité.

"Hisoka… Je te demande pardon… si je t'ai fait mal…"

Tsuzuki, tout doucement, posa son front contre la porte close, comme pour entendre la respiration de l'être qu'il chérissait, s'imaginant l'avoir dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas qu'Hisoka lui fasse la tête, refuse de lui parler. La simple pensée d'être abandonné par l'empathe suffisait à provoquer des frissons glacés sur tout son corps. Sentant la mélancolie et la tristesse germer en lui, il ferma les yeux, comme pour oublier cette barrière entre eux.

"Je suis désolé… mais je te jure qu'Helen et moi n'avons rien fait… Je parlais avec elle de la victime qu'elle connaissait, quand elle s'est évanouie subitement dans mes bras. J'ai dû la rattraper tout simplement. Tu sais bien que je suis pas du genre à faire les yeux doux à quelqu'un d'autre… surtout quand la personne qui m'est chère est près de moi."

Hisoka, recroquevillé, tressaillit. Surpris, il se releva avant d'avancer timidement vers la porte blanche. Ses yeux d'émeraude, indécis, contemplèrent la face froide de la cloison le séparant de son partenaire.

"Je…", murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

"Allons, Hisoka… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui drague la première personne venue, tu le sais bien…", rétorqua doucement Tsuzuki, comme s'il venait d'entendre la voix de l'empathe.

Hisoka se mordit la lèvres, se sentant tirailler de toutes parts. Comment… Comment accepter?

"Je… Je ne peux pas!" Lança-t-il si vivement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de stopper les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. "Je ne peux pas accepter! Et alors, hein? Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me laisserais jamais, et ce que j'ai vu alors, hein? C'était quoi? Une manière américaine de saluer les demoiselles? Je me fous de tes explications, Tsuzuki!"

Plus il parlait, plus son dégoût de lui-même le terrifiait. Se sentant proche de la nausée, il s'arrêta un instant tandis que, choqué et furieux, Tsuzuki se cala contre la porte. Il savait qu'il pouvait la briser d'un simple mouvement d'épaules mais l'indignation et le manque de confiance certain qu'avait Hisoka vis-à-vis de lui coupait sa respiration.

"Hisoka, je te jure, sur tout ce qui m'est de plus cher que jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai essayé de draguer cette fille! Bon Dieu, cesse de faire ton gamin et écoute-moi!"

L'instant de calme et d'essai de persuasion avait cessé. La tension entre les deux Shinigami était si palpable que Tsuzuki avait du mal à respirer. Comment Hisoka pouvait-il être aussi têtu? Furieux, il s'apprêta à frapper contre la porte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit violemment, laissant voir deux émeraudes brûlantes de rage. Les joues pâles d'Hisoka étaient à cet instant colorées de deux plaques rouges de colère et son visage inspirait une terrible fureur. Tout tremblant de ce sentiment qui l'écœurait à moitié, il pointa un doigt meurtrier vers Tsuzuki qui tressaillit.

"Ne… dis… jamais plus… QUE JE SUIS UN GAMIN!" Explosa-t-il d'une voix suffoquante. "J'en ai rien à foutre que tu fasses du gringue à une jolie fille, si c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse! Amuses-toi, éclates-toi, c'est génial!"

"Arrêtes avec ça", répliqua Tsuzuki, indigné. "Non mais est-ce qu'un dixième de ce que je t'ai donné comme explications est resté encré dans ton petit crâne! Tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu te fous de ce que j'essaie de te dire."

"Ah oui? Et quoi?" Fit Hisoka, lui jetant un regard noir.

Tsuzuki ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un réplique cinglante mais le peu de contenance qui lui restait le força à se taire, avant de fixer ses yeux d'améthystes sur un point au loin. Il serra les poings et son regard s'assombrit, lui donnant un air de tristesse jamais vue. Ne supportant plus cette ambiance de fou, il prit sa veste qu'il posa sur son épaule avant d'aller sur le seuil de la porte.

"Tsuzuki!" Lança l'empathe, stupéfait.

"Je reviendrais quand tu te seras calmé", répliqua Tsuzuki d'une voix froide. "Pas avant. Passe une bonne soirée."

Et sur ces mots, la porte claqua dans un bruit sonore, plongeant l'adolescent dans un silence lourd de conflits. Hisoka, encore étonné du comportement de son partenaire, regarda la cloison close avec mépris.

"Tsuzuki!"

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, juste l'écho de sa propre colère. Se sentant trembler des pieds à la tête, il se jeta sur le large lit, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller moelleux. Le sentiment qui le dégoûtait refit surface et, ne pouvant faire cesser les frissons qui le parcouraient, il sentit ses yeux lui brûler.

"Tsuzuki…", marmonna-t-il sans grande conviction. "Tsuzuki…"

Un gémissement mourut au fond de sa gorge, et, ne supportant plus la lumière de la chambre qui lui transperçait les yeux, il se roula en boule sous les couvertures, là où habituellement deux bras chauds et tendres venaient l'enlacer. Mais pour ce soir, il n'avait que sa peine et sa terrible jalousie pour compagnes, avec des larmes amères comme la tristesse lui coulant sur les joues et ses lèvres en manque de doux baisers.

"Tsu…zu… ki…"

* * *

Tsuzuki était furieux. Même plus que ça. Parfaitement ivre de colère. Marchant d'un pas rapide et raide, la direction logique qu'il prit fut celle du bar se trouvant à quelques étages du sien. Dans l'ascenseur, le groom lui fit un sourire rempli d'une fausse compassion commerciale que le Shinigami s'empressa de lui enlever d'un regard noir. Le jeune homme, presque terrorisé, ne dit pas un seul mot avant que l'ascenseur ne s'arrête à l'endroit voulu. 

Le bar était en fait une grande pièce calme, à l'atmosphère mystérieuse, enveloppée dans le brouillard de fumée suffoquante qui vous prenait à la gorge. La lumière tamisée offrait aux tables à l'écart une part d'intimité et de séduction propre à l'immeuble de verre lui-même. Il y avait peu de monde, ce qui prouvait que la soirée était déjà très avancée. Avec un petit pincement au cœur en voyant les couples s'embrasser langoureusement, cachés par les ombres et enveloppés de musique douce et envoûtante, Tsuzuki se dirigea vers le comptoir verni et lisse où un barman plutôt jeune et baraqué nettoyait des verres. Voyant un nouveau client, il s'approcha, posant son petit travail à côté de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que vous prenez?"

"Quelque chose de fort qui sert à me nettoyer la tête", répondit Tsuzuki d'une voix sombre.

La boisson qu'on lui présenta était un cocktail maison au liquide d'un bleu électrique. Tsuzuki, curieux, en but une gorgée avant de s'étouffer littéralement. L'alcool y était si fort que même le goût sucré du colorant criard ne le cachait pas. Une véritable torture pour ses poumons. Il toussa le plus discrètement qu'il put mais une voix douce et moqueuse le fit sursauter.

"Vous ne supportez pas l'alcool, Mister Ikesawa?"

Surpris, il se retourna pour voir une splendide femme aux cheveux d'un noir bouclé tombant en cascade apprivoisée sur ses épaules nues. Deux yeux noirs le regardèrent avec amusement.

"Mlle Crooge", dit le Shinigami avec politesse feinte.

La jeune femme eut un rire très léger, bien différent de celui d'Helen qui résonnait comme un pleur.

"Appelez-moi Deborah, vous seriez un ange."

Elle prit place à côté de lui, ses longes jambes glissant de manière presque lascive sur les pieds métalliques du tabouret. Le barman, tout en s'approchant, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à sa poitrine mise en valeur par le décolleté généreux de sa robe. Elle fit une petite moue dédaigneuse.

"La même chose que Monsieur", commanda-t-elle.

Lorsque sa consommation glissa jusqu'à elle, elle lança un petit regard en coin à Tsuzuki plus que gêné. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres vermeilles.

"Ne soyez pas aussi timide, Mister Ikesawa…"

Malgré son traducteur vocal, Tsuzuki entendait un fort accent, sûrement exagéré pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait affaire à une véritable femme américaine. Il baissa très légèrement la tête, prenant une minuscule gorgée qui ne put l'empêcher de frissonner. Deborah rit.

"Vous n'aimez pas?"

"Disons que ça me décape l'estomac", avoua-t-il en souriant poliment.

Deborah, tout doucement, approcha son verre du sien. Elle fit mine d'avancer ses lèvres vers le visage de Tsuzuki qui se recula.

"Je peux goûter votre cocktail? Il doit être peut-être moins sucré que le mien."

"Euh… Oui, oui, je ne… je ne crois pas que..", bredouilla le Shinigami, très confus.

Lentement, Deborah porta le verre froid à ses lèvres vermeilles, y prenant une gorgée si lente, si profonde que Tsuzuki, presque hypnotisé par l'aura de séduction qui enveloppait la jeune femme, en demeura très silencieux, ne pouvant détacher son regard du sien. Semblant satisfaite de son petit effet sur l'homme à ses côtés, Deborah reposa son verre sur le comptoir dans un bruit sourd, passant un doigt fin et décoré d'une bague sertie de diamants véritables sur sa bouche sensuelle.

"Très bon", dit-elle d'une voix de velours.

Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix langoureuse.

"Peut-être parce que vos lèvres ont touché cette boisson en premières."

"Me prenez-vous pour un magicien?" Répliqua Tsuzuki, observant les multiples ombres se mouvant au gré des mouvements que faisait la jeune femme lorsqu'elle penchait la tête.

"Hum… Peut-être…"

Et, sous les yeux écarquillés de Tsuzuki, une main froide et fine prit la sienne pour la reposer sur la cuisse fine de gazelle de Deborah, y remontant le tissu de soie dans une caresse invisible et insolente. Interloqué et rougissant, il leva un regard interrogateur sur elle mais cette dernière, dans un sourire, effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser provocant. Une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux noirs. Amusée, féline, se mouvant dans des gestes sensuels, elle s'approcha davantage de lui, faisant briller les bijoux qui ornaient sa peau, faisaient briller ses cheveux sombres, éclairer tout son corps.

"Vous me plaisez beaucoup, Mister Ikesawa", souffla-t-elle à son oreille, faisant glisser la main de Tsuzuki plus haut sur sa cuisse. "Vous avez un petit air si attirant… Vous me semblez bien plus intéressant que tous ces petits badauds que j'ai rencontrés…"

"De… Deborah… Arrêtez ça", dit Tsuzuki, désirant enlever sa main de la chair de la femme mais cette dernière y mit son autre paume. "Je… Je n'ai pas du tout envie que…"

"Et pourquoi pas?" Répliqua-t-elle dans un soupir, se collant de plus en plus à lui, enroulant son bras libre au sien, déposant sur sa peau son parfum. "Vous êtes si beau… Venez, je pourrais faire monter du champagne dans ma chambre… Qu'en dites-vous? On pourrait… faire ample connaissance… Je suis sûre… que vous aimeriez vous aussi, n'est-ce pas?"

Tout en parlant avec grâce, ses mains dessinaient de complexes arabesques, l'une pressant celle de l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes contre sa jambe, l'autre caressant la chemise de ce dernier, y tripotant un bouton de nacre, remettant correctement un faux pli imaginaire. Devant de douceur sucrée et suave, Tsuzuki sentit comme un mal le prendre au fond de lui. Que cette femme soit attirée par lui passait encore, mais qu'elle se montre si entreprenante, alors qu'il était au moral le plus bas, suffisait à le rendre malade de chagrin. Ce n'était pas le corps d'une femme sûre d'elle dont il avait besoin cette nuit. Mais bien d'une seule personne, qui… par sa faute, pensait que le Shinigami ne l'aimait plus. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Doucement, il esquiva le baiser brûlant que les lèvres de Deborah réclamaient, avant de retirer sa main de sa peau douce et parfaite. Ainsi fait, il se recula légèrement, essayant de ne pas paraître trop grossier. Surprise et dépitée, la jeune femme le fixa de ses yeux sombres. Ses lèvres eurent comme une moue d'humiliation.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Je ne vous plais pas?" Demanda-t-elle, hargneuse. "Je n'ai aucun charme à vos yeux?"

Tsuzuki, en souriant, prit sa main pour l'y embrasser, d'une petite caresse chaste.

"Vous êtes une femme très belle, Deborah. Vous avec beaucoup de charme et je dois dire que très peu d'hommes peuvent vous résister. Mais… je ne peux pas… J'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Veuillez m'excuser."

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa sous le choc. Tentant de reprendre contenance, elle cala une mèche brune derrière son oreille droite, avant de tourner son doigt fin et manucuré machinalement et quelque peu énergiquement tout autour du verre à la boisson bleue. Ses gestes, saccadés de colère, cessèrent lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'améthystes de Tsuzuki. Ses lèvres se serrèrent dans une nuance de dépit, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs qui faisaient penser au chef du Service des Assignations quand celui-ici était en rogne. Ne supportant plus une telle humiliation, elle se releva brusquement, d'un provocant mouvement de hanches avant de se retourner vers le Shinigami, lui jetant un regard dégoûté et furieux. Son petit sac à la main, elle fit un geste comme si elle tentait de l'étrangler avec la ficelle.

"Que vous soyez amoureux ou non ne m'importe nullement", dit-elle d'un ton acide." Je suis mille fois mieux que tout ce que vous aurez sur cette fichue Terre, et ne croyez pas me jeter aussi facilement, comme ça", ajouta-t-elle en claquant des doigts, faisant briller ses multiples bracelets à son poignet. "Même si je dois dépenser une montagne de bijoux, de robes ou de n'importe quel autre chose, je vous aurai, juste pour moi. Vous êtes bien trop intéressant pour qu'on vous laisse dans votre coin. Bonsoir!"

Et sur ses mots, elle s'éloigna d'un pas sec et claquant, ne laissant d'elle que le parfum capiteux décorant sa peau, ses hauts talons résonnant dans le grand couloir l'amenant à l'ascenseur. Tsuzuki, soulagé de ne plus avoir sa présence à ses côtés, eut un petit sourire avant de se gratter la nuque, complètement crevé.

« Décidément… les femmes ne me posent que des problèmes ces temps-ci… »

"Vous m'avez bien l'air difficile", ne put s'empêcher de dire le barman en s'avançant vers Tsuzuki. "Deborah Crooge n'est pas une femme comme les autres. Non seulement, elle est classée parmi les cent plus belles femmes du monde mais c'est une experte en boxe. Je crois bien que s'il y avait pas eu de témoin, elle vous aurait défiguré à coups de poings."

Tsuzuki, en repensant à l'aura meurtrière de la jeune femme lorsqu'il avait stoppé ses avances, rit très légèrement.

"Quand je pense que je rêve chaque nuit qu'elle me drague de cette manière, ah je suis un bien beau jaloux", ajouta le barman en emportant la consommation à peine entamée de Deborah.

Tsuzuki acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

"Vous savez… Elle a beau être la plus belle femme du monde, je m'en moquerais éperdument", répondit-il, très pensif.

Une ombre s'afficha dans ses yeux que le barman vit. Avec un triste sourire, il lui tendit un café offert par la maison.

"Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre, vous", déclara-t-il en s'éloignant, repartant nettoyer un verre. "Une si belle femme, l'envoyer paître comme ça… Quel gâchis…"

Tsuzuki, s'amusant de sa réaction, pencha son visage vers le breuvage noir et fumant qui lui procura un délicieux frisson de contentement. Il traça le contour d'un visage par la fumée blanche et odorante qui lui réchauffa le corps et le cœur. Un vide le submergeait, un vide éclairé par deux yeux d'émeraudes, pleins de colère et de reproche. Pensif, il but une gorgée de son café, sentant la fatigue le prendre lentement mais sûrement. Peu à peu, dans l'ambiance tamisée du bar, ses pensées vagabondèrent, sur un visage, un nom… une âme…

« Hisoka… »

* * *

Il était à peu près trois heures du matin lorsque Tsuzuki retourna au trentième étage, hagard et courbaturé de fatigue. La porte de la chambre grinça très légèrement lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, la tête lui tournant quelque peu. La pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité, offrait comme un reproche silencieux. Sentant de nouveau cette nausée l'envahir, il se déshabilla le plus silencieusement possible, jetant ses affaires pêle-mêle sur une chaise avant de se glisser sous les draps déjà quelque peu réchauffés. 

Les yeux mi-clos par la fatigue, il se retourna et vit la courbe du dos de son partenaire, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il semblait frissonner si on faisait attention à sa respiration. Dénudé en partie, le souffle profond, tout indiquait qu'il dormait déjà. Mais rêvait-il? Ou bien un cauchemar avait-il pris place dans son cœur? Tsuzuki, le cœur gros, fit un geste vers l'adolescent assoupi mais se stoppa à mi-chemin, par une terrible chose: la fierté. Il avait essayé de s'excuser et Hisoka n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Tout maintenant dépendait de l'empathe, et cette pensée, aussi égoïste que puérile, le submergea de dégoût pour lui-même.

Soupirant une énième fois, il se tourna sur le côté, avec pour seule vision le corps frissonnant de celui qu'il aimait. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hisoka se s'endormait pas dans ses bras, en parfaite tranquillité. Tremblant à son tour, il se blottit contre les draps.

Cette nuit-là, une nuit qui n'aurait pas dû exister, ils dormirent loin l'un de l'autre, avec seule chaleur celle de leur propre corps… tremblant de froid et de manque d'attention.

* * *

_Il s'avançait, calme, détendu. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il voulait faire. Ses mains, malgré son impassibilité, trahissaient son envie de sang par des tremblements difficilement contrôlables. Ses pas, glissant et sans bruits, le menèrent à la chambre qu'il avait entraperçu dès son premier meurtre. Il en rit, tant cela était divertissant._

_Héra avait succombé, et Athéna allait suivre. Tout en souriant, le goût du sang gonflant sa langue, il frappa à la porte, tout comme son rôle le devait._

_"Entrez", répondit sa future victime._

_Il laissa échapper un rire qui mourut au fond de sa gorge. Lorsqu'il entra, une odeur désagréable de cigarette mêlée au parfum écœurant le prit à la poitrine. Il manqua de s'étouffer mais se retint remarquablement. Assise à sa coiffeuse, tout comme Aline, la jeune femme peignait ses cheveux, ayant dans un geste antérieur tenté de cacher son cendrier. Le tueur faillit s'en moquer. Alors comme ça, la fille à son papa fumait en cachette? Quelle déception pour tous ceux qui l'aimaient. Comme Héra, comme elle, comme les autres…_

_Elle se tourna vers lui, et eut une petite grimace polie._

_"Que veux-tu?" Demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de paraître aimable, mais cela suffit à l'enlaidir. "Il est tard, tu sais…"_

_"Je sais", avoua-t-il dans un sourire. "Mais je devais… faire à tout prix quelque chose…"_

_"Ah et quoi donc?"_

_Et elle se tut. Elle ne put dire un seul mot de plus. Ses yeux, agrandis par l'horreur, virent le reflet de sa perte dans la lame du couteau qu'il venait de sortir. Toute la terreur du monde passa sur son visage de déesse tandis que, inutilement, elle leva les bras devant elle, tentant de manière vaine de se protéger. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, rien du tout. Il n'y avait que la mort… Et les Enfers…_

_"Au sec…"_

_Sa phrase mourut, tout comme elle. Dans une seconde d'éternité, le froid de l'acier pénétra sa chair, s'enfonça dans ses entrailles, transperça sa vie. Le sang, dans une gerbe écarlate, goutta sur ses vêtements, glissa sur son miroir, y traçant des arabesques maudites. Tout son corps, dans un dernier spasme, se raidit avant de s'écrouler sur celui qui l'avait tuée. Dans ses yeux vides, une dernière étincelle de vie naquit avant de mourir aussitôt. Elle cracha tout un ruisseau rouge à ses pieds, tandis que son manque de meurtre s'estompait quelque peu._

_"Toi… Pour… quoi… toi…?"_

_"Les diablesses n'ont pas à parler…", rétorqua-t-il dans un murmure._

_Et, la faisant taire à jamais, il la prit par les cheveux, relevant sa gorge qu'il trancha d'un coup net. L'éclat de sang vif et doucereux, lui passa devant les yeux quand elle s'écroula pour de bon, à jamais prise dans les bras de la Mort. Il n'y avait eu pratiquement aucun bruit, juste le temps qu'un souffle emporte une vie. Satisfait, il la déposa là où le désirait, contemplant sa beauté tarie, ses joues pâles, son corps mince et blanc, appelant à la pitié._

_"Silencieuse, tu te permets enfin à paraître telle que tu es…"_

_Et le chef d'œuvre recommença, et la même boucle continua son parcours. Et une déesse venait de s'éteindre._

_« L'Enfer… sera votre destination… »

* * *

_

Tsuzuki, somnolant, ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux le superbe spectacle que le ciel, par sa grande baie vitrée du trentième étage, lui offrait. Le soleil, dans une explosion de couleurs douves et avenantes, glissait sur une peau de velours pâle et nue, à peine recouverte par les draps soyeux. Deux paupières closes se mouvaient par un rêve sûrement délicieux, une bouche délicate murmurait dans son sommeil et enfin un corps sublimement dessiné, allongé sur le côté, les jambes légèrement recroquevillées contre les siennes. L'adolescent, dans la nuit, s'était à peine retourné et, comme si une barrière s'était formée entre eux, malgré le fait que sa peau effleurait légèrement celle du Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes. Ils étaient comme séparés, un gouffre, suite à ce stupide malentendu, avait naquis entre eux. C'était parfaitement stupide… totalement ridicule mais…

Ne désirant pas voir une telle image, Tsuzuki ferma les yeux, voulant s'endormir à nouveau lorsque…

"Hayao? Hayao, vous êtes là?"

Une fois féminine et étouffée par la porte le sortit de sa torpeur matinale. Il y eut de légers petits coups contre la cloison en bois ainsi que de nouveaux appels. Grimaçant de mécontentement, il se leva, recouvrant par la même occasion le jeune homme endormi qui se blottit sous les draps, ne laissant pratiquement rien voir de son corps. Le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes, fatigué, s'habilla convenablement d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir ainsi que son traducteur vocal avant d'ouvrir légèrement la porte, le regard lourd de sommeil.

Deux yeux bleus-verts, gênés, lui apparurent et un visage doux et fragile rougit, s'accordant parfaitement aux fleurs pâles qui décoraient des cheveux châtain d'or.

"Bonjour, Helen", murmura Tsuzuki, légèrement brumeux.

Helen porta vivement sa main à sa bouche et détourna le regard.

"Par… Pardon", bredouilla-t-elle. "Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller aussi tôt mais… il y a un problème…"

"Un problème?" Répéta Tsuzuki, se réveillant un peu plus.

"Oui, il s'agit de Deborah", répondit Helen, soucieuse. "Elle… Elle n'est toujours pas sortie de sa chambre."

Tsuzuki dut avoir un air très interloqué, se disant que la gente féminine était décidément bien étrange pour que la jeune femme s'explique davantage.

"D'habitude, elle est réglée comme un réveil. Chaque matin, elle se lève à cinq heures du matin pour se préparer car ça lui prend du temps et ensuite elle sort à huit heures. Mais là, il est neuf heures et demie et pas de nouvelles. Et quelque chose bloque sa porte. Elle ne nous répond pas."

« Neuf heures et demie? » songea Tsuzuki. « Houlà… Le décalage horaire me montre ses bienfaits ce matin… »

Il se frotta les yeux, persuadé que son esprit s'amusait à vriller ses oreilles d'un son perçant avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Helen qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

"Elle ne sent peut-être pas très bien, Helen", dit-il d'une voix profonde. "Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter."

"Elle ne nous répond pas, Hayao", s'écria Helen. "Malgré une grande fatigue, on peut tout à fait entendre quelqu'un qui appelle. Et puis, Deborah est une femme qui ne tombe pratiquement jamais malade. Je… J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…"

Tsuzuki soupira et, devant les yeux suppliants de la jeune femme, dut baisser les armes.

"Je reviens tout de suite", déclara-t-il d'un ton morne avant de refermer la porte.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le lit, il vit son amant légèrement redressé, le regardant de ses yeux froids de Shinigami. Ses mains, blanches, se serrèrent sur les draps blancs du lit et ses lèvres eurent comme une grimace.

"C'est « lui »…"

* * *

"Deborah! Deborah, réponds-nous! Voyons, Deborah, dis quelque chose! " 

Hisoka, silencieux, dévisagea tour à tour la foule se pressant devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Edwards, le père de Deborah, était le plus nerveux de tous et frappait de toutes ses forces contre la cloison qui ne laissait passer aucune réponse. Mr Things, Hargeisa et Stayle échangeaient des propos concernant le silence de la jeune femme. Helen, très pâle, appelait Deborah tandis que Jenny, plus calme, lançait un regard de temps à autre à Anthony Rivan qui contemplait la scène avec impassibilité et sang-froid.

"Elle ne répond toujours pas?" Fit Tsuzuki en s'approchant de Crooge.

"Non, cela m'étonne…"

"C'est peut-être le meurtrier qui l'a faite taire", fit une voix moqueuse et calme, adossée au mur.

Furieux, l'empathe se tourna vers Rivan qui le regardait avec ses yeux bleus pleins de jeunesse. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

"Le mieux est d'ouvrir afin de savoir, au lieu de rester ici à l'appeler sans rien faire", déclara-t-il.

"Mais on ne sait pas ce qui bloque la porte", rétorqua Things. "Ce n'est sûrement pas une clé."

Rivan laissa échapper un sourire.

"Heureusement que je suis là", fit-il, amusé.

Il fit écarter les autres, sauf Tsuzuki et s'approcha de la porte close. Ses yeux croisèrent les améthystes du Shinigami qui acquiesça. Ils se dévisagèrent puis prirent place. Ils soufflèrent lentement et dans un râle, balancèrent tout leur poids et élan sur leur épaule qui, par leur force, éclata la mince cloison de bois dans un grand fracas. Ils furent propulsés dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, suivis par le petit groupe qui entra avec gêne et angoisse.

C'était une grande pièce spacieuse, aux rideaux tirés. Sur les murs, des tableaux de maîtres dévisageaient ceux qui avaient osé entrer aussi brutalement. Une coiffeuse de grande qualité était rangée, avec une collection incroyable de parfums et de divers cosmétiques alignée sur une petite commode. Sur un large canapé rouge, une robe élégante et sûrement chère traînait. Hisoka la reconnut; c'était celle que Deborah avait porté au casino hier soir. Une douce odeur, étrange et présente, stagnait dans l'air, une odeur… familière…

« Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose…? »

Au fond de la chambre, à l'extrême opposée de la coiffeuse, se trouvait un lit à baldaquin au tissu blanc.

"Deborah?" Murmura Helen dans un souffle.

A pas légers, elle s'approcha du lit aux rideaux tirés, retenant sa respiration. Tsuzuki et Hisoka la suivirent, le cœur battant. Qu'allaient-ils donc trouver?

« Mon dieu je vous en prie… », pria intérieurement Tsuzuki.

Mais l'odeur, douceâtre et écœurante, lui tourna la tête. Helen, toute tremblante, tira l'un des rideaux, distinguant une forme assise sur les draps. Et cette senteur, ce parfum qui s'imprégnait dans leur peau, cette ambiance lourde…

A cet instant, comme si le hasard venait de donner un coup cruel dans le dos, Jenny, restée à l'entrée, alluma la lumière pour permettre à tous ceux présents de la chambre de voir tout autour d'eux. Il y eu un silence, pensant et tendu et, soudainement, quelque chose se brisa. Complètement.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Un cri, suraigu, déchira l'air de toute la pièce. Helen, complètement révulsée, porta vivement sa main à ses lèvres entrouvertes, comme si elle allait vomir. Ses yeux, écarquillés d'horreur, ne pouvaient se détacher de l'image qui venait d'être gravée dans sa rétine. Les Shinigami, quant à eux, eurent comme un haut-le-corps.

Deborah, si belle dans la vie, n'en était que plus belle dans la mort. Agenouillée sur les draps froids de son corps glacial, son dos se courbait et son visage, pâle de cette fin qui avait sonné pour elle, était rejeté en arrière, retenu par quelques lambeaux de chair sanglante qui gouttait encore de rouge. La coupure avait été si profonde qu'on avait l'impression que sa tête allait d'un instant à l'autre être séparée de son corps. Ses bras, blancs et fins, étaient tenus par des rubans de tissus blanc comme une vulgaire marionnette, se balançant au gré des mouvements que faisaient les gens autour d'elle. Ses genoux, repliés sous elle, étaient entaillés de part et d'autres, souillant le lit de sang tandis que sur sa poitrine dévêtue, une large marque barbare déchirait sa chair. Sa robe, d'une somptuosité inégalée, était d'une blancheur malheureusement maculée de taches rouges et ineffaçables Ses cheveux, noirs et bouclés, descendaient en cascade déraisonnée sur sa peau bleuie de coups.

Mais… la chose la plus terrifiante à voir…

« Quatre femmes… un esprit vengeur… »

"La pomme d'or…"

Elle était là, serrée entre ses doigts rigides. Dorée comme l'Enfer… elle reflétait la plaie béante dévorant le buste de la victime. Et dans cette image floue de métal précieux, deux hommes, le teint pâle, observaient cette scène. Helen, horrifiée, le teint plus pâle que la Mort elle-même.

"Mon Dieu… Deborah… Deborah est… Non… Non!"

Héra était morte… ainsi suivait Athéna… La prochaine… qui cela allait-il être?

« La destination de votre existence… repose ici… »

Personne, dans cette chambre à l'odeur écoerante de sang, n'aperçut le sourire mauvais d'un homme blond aux yeux bleus. Deux yeux insondables… où un profond chaos prédestinait la vie de tous ceux présents en ces lieux.

« Intéressant… très intéressant… »

_**A suivre…**_


	5. Un ciel qui ne peut être bleu

_**Yurei**_

**_Par Tsubaki Himé_**

_Hello à tous ! Bon d'accord, j'ai un petit jour de retard sur le fait que je devais mettre le chapitre en ligne mercredi. Mais m'en voulez pas, j'ai tout fini aujourd'hui, bien que je sois éternellement insatisfaite (comme toujours, certes) Merci pour les reviews au fait, et aussi pour les messages sur le Livre d'Or du site Camellia Tsubasa, ça me fait au cœur. Allez, assez de bavardages et voici la suite comme promis._

_Blood Kiss et bonne lecture,_

_Tsubaki Himé_

_**Chapitre IV **_

_**Un ciel qui ne peut être bleu**_

_A aucun moment, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Des mes rêves, ta simple image éveillait en moi la douloureuse blessure qui déchirait mon cœur…_

_Car… tu étais mort…_

_La vision de ce ciel bleu… me fait tellement souffrir…

* * *

_

Il y avait un silence. Oppressant. Qui, dans une ambiance suffoquante, empêchait toute voix, toute envie de parler. Muets, abasourdis, écœurés, les Shinigami, observaient le cadavre sanguinolent de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, habillée élégamment pour le dernier des voyages. Dans ses mains rigides, brillait le fruit de sa perte. Et cette odeur, silencieuse et familière, se répandaient parmi eux, comme un appel, un indice.

L'homme aux yeux d'améthystes, le cœur lui remontant à la gorge, se recula de la vision qui s'était inscrite dans sa rétine. Hisoka, faisant un grimace, détourna le regard.

"De… Deborah…", murmura Helen, horrifiée. "E… Elle aussi… C'est lui… C'est lui qui…"

Surpris, Tsuzuki vit dans les yeux bleus-verts de la jeune femme une terreur abominable, mélange de désespoir et de noirceur. Ses bras se mirent à trembler, puis ses mains, ses lèvres puis tout son corps fut parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Les pupilles dilatées, elle fixa le corps de Deborah comme si sa vie allait y revenir. Sa bouche, toute pâle, émit comme un pleur.

"Pâ… Pâris…"

Et, sans ajouter un autre mot, sa frêle enveloppe charnelle bascula en arrière, sans bruits.

"Helen!"

La jeune femme faillit s'écrouler sur le sol mais les bras de Tsuzuki qui dans un pas était venu jusqu'à elle la maintenir fermement, la prenant contre lui. Helen, inconsciente, avait gardé sur son visage cette expression de détresse et d'horreur, tandis que ses lèvres, entrouvertes, s'étaient comme figées dans la dernière syllabe du mot qu'elle avait prononcer.

"Helen!" S'exclama Aleï Stayle.

Jenny, révulsée du spectacle du corps froid de Deborah, poussa un cri de surprise lorsque Tsuzuki la bouscula, Helen toujours dans ses bras, la transportant sans doute dans sa chambre.

"Je m'en occupe", lança-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Hisoka, encore un peu stupéfait, serra le poing de colère avant de contempler de nouveau la jeune femme morte. Mais, sitôt que l'éclair de jalousie le frappa au cœur, ce fut le tour de dizaines de piques acérées et mordantes, le prenant au fond de lui-même. Tremblant légèrement par cet afflux d'émotions, il crispa ses mains autour de ses bras, tentant de comprendre l'origine de cette douleur intérieure. Poignards froids, armes brûlantes… Chaque fragment de sentiment présent dans la pièce lui procurait comme une désagréable sensation. Ce frisson glacial sur sa colonne vertébrale, cette espèce de vide en pleine poitrine le submergea à moitié. Lentement, il se recula du lit, observant par son pouvoir d'empathe les éclats émotionnels présents autour de lui. Sans se préoccuper des gens qui s'affairaient à appeler les vigiles, il fit quelques pas vers la coiffeuse. C'était comme un fil qui suivait, à la froid coupant et tranchant, brillant de haine et de colère. Et ce même fil tirait sur son âme, le poussait à suivre le même parcours que cet esprit maléfique.

Il caressa tout doucement le meuble où les cosmétiques, alignés et soignés, étaient comme des flacons de poison à ses yeux. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent sur son regard d'émeraude. Des picotements à la base de sa nuque, tandis que ses doigts esquissaient des mouvements connus de lui seul et du meurtrier.

« Il est allé là… pour maquiller sa victime… »

Il se détourna de la coiffeuse avant de faire quelques pas vers la porte. Indifférent au regard bleu interloqué d'Anthony Rivan fixé sur lui, il se pencha vers les éclats fracassés et y trouva une plaque en métal légèrement tordue. Il y passa le doigt. A nouveau le picotement désagréable et brûlant parcourut sa nuque et sa colonne vertébrale avant de résonner en insistance sur son cœur.

« Il a placé ça entre les gonds de la porte, verticalement. Comme ça, elle était bloquée et ce n'était pas à cause de la serrure. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas tué en chambre close. Je parie que la plaque peut être mise de l'extérieur, ce n'est pas trop compliqué et sans risque, à part de retrouver des empreintes.. »

Il plissa les yeux, les limites de ce « fil » s'arrêtant à ce point.

« Ce yurei… »

Toute cette haine, cette violence qu'il éprouvait contre le monde entier… Mais… pourquoi ces deux femmes, Aline et Deborah, avaient été tuées? Pourquoi elles? Alors qu'il y avait des centaines et des centaines de personnes à l'hôtel, cette âme errante les avait choisies.

Hisoka, en soupirant, crispa sa main sur la plaque qu'il venait de ramasser.

« Que veux-tu vraiment, assassin de l'autre monde? »

* * *

Une à deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la découverte du corps de Deborah. Ce dernier, laissé dans sa chambre, avait été autopsié par Anthony qui, par ses études et sa place au sein d'un très grand hôpital, était bien le seul de faire une telle chose. Seuls quelques vigiles, par ordre de Mr Hargeisa, avaient été prévenus d'une nouvelle mort, et avaient mis un barrage au trentième étage de l'hôtel, obligeant à tous ceux qui avaient retrouvé Deborah morte de rester dans un grand salon qui d'habitude était réservé pour les réceptions privées. Et, depuis l'instant où les portes blanches s'étaient refermées sur eux en attente de quelques informations, ils restaient là, tendus, nerveux. Crooge, complètement désespéré et fou de chagrin, se tenait seul, sur un fauteuil à l'écart, le visage plongé vers le sol, son regard d'un vide infini et de tristesse intarissable; Things, très pâle, tentait de consoler Jenny qui continuait de trembler, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux toutes les cinq secondes; Stayle, son corps parcouru de spasmes, avait bien du mal à rester correctement assis et bloquait son visage agité de tics par ses larges mains calleuses pressées contre ses mâchoires, ses coudes s'appuyant sur ses genoux; Hargeisa, quant à lui, impatient, faisait des allers-retours, passant devant la porte en grommelant. Helen, pensive, avait ramené ses jambes contre elle et serrait ses mains sur sa robe comme pour s'empêcher de trembler, de crier, de pleurer. Ses yeux, vagues de son évanouissement, avaient encore cet éclat de tristesse sans bornes. Quant à Tsuzuki et Hisoka, ils étaient assis sur un large canapé, silencieux et songeurs. Une personne un peu maligne aurait pu remarquer à cet instant l'espace très marqué entre eux mais la panique et le traumatisme de la scène que tous venaient de subir les empêchait de les regarder, eux les Shinigami. 

Tsuzuki, dans un sourire, tenta de réconforter Helen. Cette dernière, remarquant son effort, le lui rendit, ce qui suffit à Hisoka pour accentuer la pression de ses ongles sur l'accoudoir du canapé, imaginant qu'il s'agissait du cou de la jeune femme.

A cet instant, la porte émit un déclic. Tous sursautèrent. Hargeisa cessa de marcher et s'écarta pour laisser passer Anthony qui tenait un bloc-notes entre ses mains. Il avait en cet instant une expression sérieuse et grave, ce qui lui donnait à cet instant son âge véritable.

"Merci à tous d'avoir attendu", dit-il en prenant une des feuilles.

Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe, à la fois tendu et soulagé. Crooge se leva brusquement pour mieux entendre Anthony. Ce dernier, d'une voix profonde, parcourut les lignes qu'il venait de marquer.

"D'après la rigidité cadavérique, je peux dire que Mlle Crooge est morte entre trois heures et quatre heures du matin. Une arme blanche a transpercé ses poumons et une partie du dos, et ainsi causé une hémorragie interne. Cette même arme blanche lui a tranché la veine jugulaire pour l'achever."

Helen frissonna, se frictionnant les épaules de ses mains pâles. Crooge, abasourdi, déglutit difficilement.

"J'ai examiné le corps", ajouta Anthony, grave. "Et d'après les coups et les bleus, je peux dire que le meurtrier possède une grande force. De plus, le mouvement et la forme des entailles prouve qu'il a de la dextérité et un certain maniement des armes blanches."

"Quand vous dites « une grande force »", fit Jenny, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine refaite. "Vous parlez donc d'un homme, non?"

"Il est très improbable qu'il s'agisse d'une femme", répondit Anthony dans un faible sourire. "Les coups ont été très rudes, bien portés sur des parties fragiles du corps. Je n'imagine pas une femme faire une telle chose."

Tsuzuki, songeur, releva la tête.

"Je viens de me rappeler que Deborah était une grande boxeuse", dit-il. "Peut-être que…"

Anthony secoua la tête négativement.

"Non, non. Le premier coup de couteau a été porté brusquement, à en juger l'épaisseur de la plaie et le tracé de la lame. Mlle Crooge a été blessée par surprise…"

Il eut un soupir mais, et Hisoka, l'observant attentivement en fut persuadé, un très, très léger sourire ourla ses lèvres un court instant avant de s'effacer comme un éclair de chaleur.

"Ce qui revient à dire que le meurtrier la connaissait assez pour qu'elle ne se méfie pas", finit-il avec un certain amusement dans la voix que personne à part l'adolescent aux yeux d'émeraudes n'entendit.

Hargeisa tiqua sur le sous-entendu.

"Vous voulez dire que le meurtrier est l'un de nous?" Demanda-t-il abruptement. "Je n'aime pas le ton de votre voix, Mr Rivan."

Anthony fit un geste d'apaisement de la main, fixant l'homme d'affaires de ses yeux bleus.

"Que le ton de ma voix soit insolent ou bien sérieux, le résultat sera le même, Mr Hargeisa. La fille d'un de vos associés vient de se faire tuer, hors à part nous qui sommes rassemblés ici, je ne vois personne à qui elle aurait pu ouvrir la porte, si on écarte la possibilité d'un éventuel garçon d'étage ou un vigile. Ce qui me paraît bien étrange car votre fille est morte de la même façon que Mlle Crooge."

Things eut un étrange mouvement de la tête. Sûrement un tic, ou un geste nerveux, nota Tsuzuki au passage.

"Vous pensez qu'il va faire encore d'autres victimes?"

Anthony haussa les épaules sans rien répondre mais ce silence confirma malgré lui. Hargeisa, le visage figé dans une expression de fureur et de mépris, eut comme un reniflement dédaigneux.

"Ridicule, voyons!" Lança-t-il d'une voix forte. "Le coupable ne va sûrement pas recommencer! Avec des vigiles tout autour de lui, et maintenant qu'il a deux meurtres à son actif, il ne risque pas se réapparaître de sitôt!"

Hisoka croisa les jambes, ses yeux d'émeraudes froides de maturité posées sur l'homme d'affaires.

"D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous avez réagi de la même façon lorsque votre file est morte, Mr Hargeisa", fit-il d'un ton glaciale. "Laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'est pas en faisant semblant de ne rien voir et de prévoir un autre meurtre après coup qui vous aidera à démasquer le meurtrier."

"Comment osez-vous!" Cracha Hargeisa, les yeux lançant des regards noirs à l'empathe assis dans le canapé, le fixant avec impassibilité. "Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de vos insinuations scandaleuses! Si vous avez à me dire quelque chose en face, faites! Mais je ne tolérai pas la moindre réflexion concernant ma paternité envers Aline! Sale gamin prétentieux!"

Tsuzuki, brusquement, se releva et, d'une enjambée, fit face à Hargeisa qui cessa soudain de gesticuler. Malgré sa taille, il ne rivalisait pas avec l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Son regard, froid et dur, plongea dans les yeux fuyants de l'américain.

"A l'avenir, Mr Hargeisa, je vous défends de parler comme ça à Mr Fujisuke ici présent", dit-il d'une voix calme de menace. "Que votre degré de paternité frise le zéro absolu, cela vous regarde. Que vous ne supportez pas les insinuations sur un meurtrier qui en ce moment même doit organiser la mort d'une autre de ses victimes, cela vous regarde. Mais ne parlez jamais à mon patron de la sorte, ou vous aurez affaire à moi."

Hisoka, stupéfait, demeura muet, fixant Tsuzuki qui, malgré le calme de sa voix, savait qu'il était capable d'assommer Hargeisa d'un simple coup de poing. Sans vraiment s'y attendre, il sentit son cœur se serrer d'une joie ridicule, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder Helen afin de voir quelle expression était peinte sur son visage. De jalousie, de colère, il ne vit rien. Juste de la peur et de la tristesse insoluble qui se perdait dans le gouffre de ses prunelles. D'un coup, elle sembla se reprendre et, regardant tout autour d'elle, lança d'une faible voix accablée.

"Pâris… Je sais qu'il s'agit de Pâris… C'est lui qui a tué Aline et Deborah…"

Cette phrase produit l'effet d'une gifle. Brusquement, Hargeisa se détourna de Tsuzuki, la fixant de ses yeux écarquillés. Jenny blêmit et retint un cri qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Things et Crooge se tournèrent vers elle, abasourdis.

Tsuzuki planta son regard sur elle, ne comprenant pas. Il y eut un très court silence jusqu'à ce que Hargeisa eut un rire saccadé et forcé.

"Voyons, ne dis pas de bêtises, Helen", fit-il d'une voix aigre qui se voulait enjouée. "Comment un mort pourrait revenir et nous tuer?"

Il y avait dans les yeux des gens concernés une espèce d'étincelle de peur sourde et tenue. Helen, toute tremblante, se releva, les poings serrés.

"Si! Je sais que c'est lui! Il est revenu… Il est revenu…"

Elle se tut puis lança de nouveau d'une voix tranchante.

"Il est revenu… pour nous punir!"

CLAC!

Avant même que Tsuzuki ne puisse faire un geste, Jenny avait traversé le salon d'un pas rapide et, d'un mouvement sec de la main, claqué la joue d'Helen dont la tête pivota sur le choc. L'empreinte, blanche, se colora d'un rouge vif et brûlant.

"Jenny!" S'indigna Things.

"Ferme-la, la mijaurée!" S'écria Jenny d'une voix perçante, pointant un doigt à l'ongle manucuré sur Helen qui tenait contre sa paume sa chair en feu." Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille! Pâris est mort, tu entends? Mort! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi il reviendrait, hein? Nous n'avons rien fait, rien du tout!"

Helen, lentement, passa ses doigts sur la peau rougie. Ses yeux, brouillés par des larmes de douleur et de tristesse, lancèrent un regard profond et furieux à la jeune femme blonde. Son corps, peu à peu, se mit à trembler de colère et de rage.

"Justement…", souffla-t-elle, hargneuse. "Vous n'avez rien fait… Vous n'avez rien fait pour le sauver!"

Et sur ces mots, elle fit volte-face et sortit en courant de la pièce, ses pas résonnant en saccades rapides sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allez loin pour qu'on ne l'entende plus.

"Helen!" S'écria Tsuzuki.

Sans perdre un seconde, il courut pour la suivre, laissant les autres dans un silence lourd et pesant. Un tic agita la joue d'Hargeisa qui se racla la gorge avant de reprendre sur un ton cassant.

"Cette maudite histoire dérègle la raison de tous, ici. Dès que le contrat avec la compagnie concurrente sera mis en œuvre, nous repartirons aussitôt. Que cette stupide blague de mort revenant se venger cesse une bonne fois pour toutes! Messieurs, partons d'ici et allons dans mon bureau!"

Jenny, d'un mouvement raide, se tourna vers son père qu'elle suivit hors de la pièce ainsi que les trois autres hommes d'affaire. Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, Anthony soupira longuement, se tapotant le crâne avec son bloc-notes.

"Mais quelle tête de mule, celui-là…", dit-il, exaspéré. "Pourquoi se cache-t-il les yeux de la sorte? Sa fille est morte, celle d'un de ses associés également…"

Il regarda Hisoka qui demeurait pensif, les bras et les jambes croisés. L'adolescent, silencieux, s'aperçut presque trop tard que Rivan s'était assis à côté de lui, le dévisageant intensément. Surpris d'être ainsi contemplé, la seule personne en ayant le droit étant déjà partie, il se recula brutalement, claquant sa main sur le visage de l'américain qui émit comme un drôle de couinement.

"Aïe!"

"On a pas idée de fixer les gens comme ça", répliqua Hisoka, mal à l'aise. "Non mais, j'ai un truc sur le visage ou quoi?"

Une main taquine caressa fugitivement la joue. Furieux, Hisoka se leva brusquement, fixant Anthony qui lui rendit un regard amusant.

"Tu es très mignon quand tu te mets en colère, Fujisuke", dit-il avec une étincelle dans ses yeux bleus.

"Fichez-moi la paix", railla l'empathe." Ca vous amuse tellement de vous moquer de moi, alors que des gens meurent en ce moment même à cause d'un meurtrier complètement fou?"

Anthony leva une seconde les yeux au ciel, semblant réfléchir avant de regarder de nouveau l'adolescent lui faisant face.

"Peut-être que oui… Peut-être que non…"

Hisoka détourna la tête, excédé.

"Vous êtes pire qu'un gosse", lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Sa main allait tourner la poignée lorsqu'une voix, froide et métallique, le retint dans son mouvement.

"Si je suis pire qu'un gosse, tu n'es pas mieux que moi, boy. Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège, lorsque tu regardais ton garde du corps? Une jalousie pareille, ça se sent à des kilomètres."

La colère, violemment, entra dans les veines d'Hisoka comme un poison violent et douloureux. Ses épaules et son estomac se nouant de rage, il fit volte-face, ses yeux brûlants de fureur. D'un enjambée, il se planta devant Anthony qui le narguait, assis tranquillement dans le canapé, les coudes négligemment reposés sur ses genoux. Le regard bleu et froid de Rivan le cloua sur place.

"Alors…?" Demanda-t-il, moqueur.

D'un geste imperceptible, il attrapa Hisoka par la taille, l'attirant à lui, respirant son odeur d'adolescence éternelle, contemplant ses émeraudes à l'étincelle de rage insoutenable. Hisoka, complètement figé de colère, le laissa faire, se promettant d'être sans pitié quand son heure arriverait et qu'il serait temps pour lui de dire adieu à la vie.

"Enfoiré…", souffla-t-il, les lèvres serrés. "Tu comptes vraiment te jouer de moi… Ca te fait plaisir, hein, salopard?"

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Amusement pour l'un. Haine pour l'autre. Après l'avoir dévisagé avec beaucoup d'attention, Anthony relâcha l'empathe qui se recula le plus possible, se retenant de ne pas lui envoyer une décharge d'énergie. Face à face, ils laissèrent passer un silence avant que l'américain ne se lève, allant d'un pas sûr et tranquille jusqu'à la porte. Arrivé sur le seuil, il sortit une cigarette de sa poche qu'il posa sur ses lèvres avant de l'allumer d'une courte flamme jaillissant d'un petit briquet métallique. La fumée âcre s'en dégageant fit des esquisses grises dans l'air, tout autour de ce visage à l'expression si étrange. Deux saphirs s'éteignirent pour être remplacé par deux éclats de glace, au chaos infini.

"Même si tu voulais me tuer, boy", ajouta-t-il d'une voix calme de menace." Tu n'y parviendrais point… Même « toi », fit-il en accentuant bien sur le dernier mot."

"Rivan…"

La porte claqua, laissant Hisoka seul avec cette horrible sensation… Celle de n'être qu'un jouet… au mains d'un homme aux yeux de mort… Il trembla, encore et encore… Sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à tomber recroquevillé sur le sol…

« Tsuzuki… J'ai tant besoin de toi… Tsuzuki… »

* * *

« La chambre de Deborah… » 

Rien n'avait changé. Rien à part que le corps, recouvert d'un drap blanc, permettait enfin à l'âme de la jeune femme de se cacher de partir loin de ce monde aux allures cruelles…

Hisoka, tremblant encore de cette impression sourde, entra discrètement. Les rideaux, tirés, assombrissaient la pièce à la senteur tenace de sang… et cette autre odeur… L'empathe en était sûr, il l'avait déjà sentie, il y avait longtemps… Une effluve qui disparaissait presque derrière celle douceâtre du liquide de vie, mais présente telle une marque de rouille.

« Une odeur… qui me rappelle quelque chose… de désagréable… et douloureux… »

Il avait besoin de comprendre. Besoin de savoir. Malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même et qui pesait lourd sur son cœur. Silencieux, songeur, il s'approcha du lit encore teinté de sang, où, dissimulé sous un drap propre, la silhouette du corps de Deborah se dessinait presque élégamment. Hisoka la regarda encore quelques instants, puis cessa soudainement, lorsqu'une lueur dorée attira son attention.

« La pomme d'or… »

Elle avait été posée en évidence sur la commode, protégée par un mouchoir pour éviter que des empreintes ne soient abîmées. Le Shinigami eut un pauvre sourire. Comment un yurei pourrait faire la grossière erreur de laisser les empreintes du corps dont il a pris le contrôle? Tout à fait ridicule…

La couche d'or était très fine, un fin travail qui avait sûrement demandé des jours et des jours d'attention. Une texture apparemment parfaite, sans trace quelconque.

Presque hypnotisé, Hisoka, légèrement, toucha le fruit si tentant…

Chose qu'il allait amèrement regretter…. Aussitôt.

FLASH!

« Ah… Non! »

A cet instant, l'empathe ressentit plus de haine, de colère, et de ressentiment envers le monde qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé. Noirceur d'une âme déchiré… tristesse infinie et désespoir insoluble… Tous ces sentiments, dans un flot ininterrompu, le fit basculer dans une semi-inconscience, des piques de douleur profonde et psychique blessant son esprit tourmenté. Paniquant subitement, aveuglé par toutes ces émotions qui le terrifiaient, il tenta d'enlever sa main de la pomme mais son corps, répondant parfaitement à son subconscient, lui interdit de lâcher l'objet où étaient restés prisonniers les résidus de pensées et de sentiments de l'âme errante.

« Je… Non! »

FLASH!

_Un ciel… bleu… où tournoyaient des oiseaux aux plumes blanches… Une île où des légendes naissaient pour devenir réalité…_

FLASH!

_« Tiens, c'est pour toi… Une pomme… pour dévoiler ta beauté… »_

_Dans un champ… un présent avait été offert… Dans un brouillard opaque et brûlant, Hisoka discerna deux yeux bleus-verts s'écarquillant de surprise, avant d'étinceler de plaisir et de joie. Un sourire, d'un éclat rare, naquit sur des lèvres minces et… dans une fugitive seconde, la bulle de sentiments devint un peu plus douce, presque… confiante…_

_« Tu es gentil, Pâris… »_

« Cette femme… », songea Hisoka, aveuglé de douleur. « Je crois que… »

FLASH!

_« J'aimerais tant que tu viennes avec nous, Pâris. On serait toujours ensemble comme ça. On pourrait toujours… »_

_La phrase, restée en suspens, fit place à une silhouette, dans le flou ambiant. Les poignards d'émotions déferlèrent sur Hisoka, qui, les pupilles dilatées par la douleur, sentit à travers ce chaos de la peur panique, de la terreur brute et compacte. Une silhouette assez grande… qui se fit légèrement plus précise. Deux yeux bruns, empreints de tristesse profonde, glissèrent sur ceux d'Hisoka qui crut un instant que la personne le regardait certainement. Et la voix, pratiquement inaudible, devint plaintive, inquiète._

_« Pâris…? »_

_Un sourire froid et distant… L'ombre se recula… pour être avalée dans les ténèbres… Hisoka, terrifié, tenta de la suivre mais la voix, assourdissante, le bloqua. Horrifiée, paniquée…_

_« Pâris, où es-tu? Pâris! PÂRIS! »_

_Un cri long et déchirant…_

FLASH!

_« Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Hein, dis-le nous! Petit pauvre, tu n'as pas à nous traiter comme ça! »_

_« Arrêtez… Je… Je n'ai rien fait pour… »_

_« Tu n'as pas le droit! En aucun cas! »_

_Les émotions douloureuses et blessantes… se muèrent en une averse froide et continue, murmurant ce souffle épuisé par tant d'efforts… De la pluie… Il y avait plu… Quelque part… Des visages… flous et terrifiants… Du sang… Le noir… Puis le froid que toute personne ressent quand son existence est arrivée à son terme… Les larmes, puis la colère… la haine envers ceux qui l'avaient tué…_

_« Ils m'ont tué… Non! Je ne veux pas! Pas ça! Je ne voulais pas mourir! Je voulais vivre! Pourquoi m'a-t-on pris la vie! Pourquoi suis-je mort! A cause de ces personnes… Le monde est pourri, ils sont tous pourris! Je ne demandais qu'à vivre avec… Je ne demandais qu'à être aimé, juste pour moi mais… Ils le paieront! La Terre entière le paiera! Même ceux qui m'ont emmené dans cet endroit, où tant de gens souffrent, cloîtrés comme de simples objets! TOUS! JE VOUS TUERAI TOUS! »_

FLASH!

« Ah non… Je…Je n'arrive plus à supporter tout ça… », suffoqua Hisoka, tremblant de plus en plus, ses yeux lui brûlant de larmes qui n'étaient pas les siennes. « Toute cette colère… Non… »

Mais l'écho de l'âme était bien plus fort que sa propre volonté…

FLASH!

_« Je t'aime, Pâris… Viens avec moi… Viens, on partira et on vivra tous les deux… Juste toi et moi… »_

_« Salaud de pauvre, tu n'as pas le droit! »_

_« Pâris… Je t'aime tellement… »_

_« Si tu nous hais tant, alors tues-nous, si tu en as le courage! »_

_« Imbéciles d'humains, sales vivants! »_

_« Pâris… On vivra tous les deux, n'est-ce pas? Promets-moi qu'on sera toujours ensemble… »_

_« JE VOUS TUERAI TOUS! »_

Haine, colère… désespoir… il allait craquer… Il allait craquer… Son cœur, à cet instant, lâcha et se brisa par mille éclats de couleur… Son esprit… sombra dans le noir complet…Mais le seul mot qu'il garda en lui, et que son for intérieur hurla tandis qu'il était déchiré au fond de lui-même…

« TSUZUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! »

La barrière de son pouvoir craqua et, totalement écrasé par ce poids émotionnel trop lourd pour lui, il s'écroula sur le sol, son corps répondant enfin à ses mouvements, inconscient. Ses membres, dans un geste instinctif, s'étaient bloqués contre lui, comme un bouclier.

Un bouclier que seule la personne la plus chère à ses yeux était capable de lui offrir…

Mais seul… il devait se protéger lui-même… avec sa peine… triste à regarder et éprouver…

* * *

Le ciel… si bleu… La jeune femme, dans un soupir, s'accouda à la rambarde de la grande terrasse décorant le trentième étage. Le soleil, au loin, dorait ses cheveux et les rendait captivants et envoûtants. Ses yeux couleur lagon avaient la lueur d'une bien profonde amertume. 

"Helen…", fit une voix inquiète derrière elle.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire, partagé entre le pleur et la moquerie d'elle-même. Elle leva une main vers le clair horizon, rattrapant au passage un pétale de fleur de cerisier qui s'était comme envolé par la brise. Le bruit lointain des voitures leur parvenait à peine.

"Il faisait aussi beau… quand j'ai rencontré Pâris", dit-elle d'une petite voix.

L'homme aux yeux d'améthystes, sentant que la jeune femme allait dévoiler quelque chose d'important, s'approcha d'elle, tentant d'éprouver les propres sentiments de celle qui ressemblait à l'un des êtres qu'il avait aimés. Les épaules frêles d'Helen eurent un léger frisson qui la parcourut quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne, sur un ton profond et triste.

"C'était il y a trois ans, maintenant. Mr Hargeisa avait décidé d'obtenir un contrat d'association entre lui et ses associés, dont mon père, et un groupe indépendant grec. Pour passer cet accord, nos pères respectifs nous ont emmenés en Grèce, en attente du contrat. A cause de mes poumons fragiles, mon père avait accepté aussitôt de m'emmener avec lui, pour que je puisse profiter d'un autre air que celui de New York. Aline, Deborah et Jenny, dès que nous sommes arrivés sur la petite île où nous devions rester le temps de l'association, se sont liées pour ainsi aller dans les endroits privés et branchés que les futurs associés de leurs pères leur permettaient d'aller. J'étais donc toute seule, la plupart du temps, car les accompagner ne m'intéressait pas. Je m'ennuyais un peu… jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Pâris…"

Elle s'interrompit un court instant avant de reprendre, sur un ton rêveur et doux.

"C'était un garçon si gentil, si doux… Et en même temps si fort… Il était pourvu d'une force dont il n'usait jamais, tant il n'aimait pas la violence. Ses parents travaillaient comme orfèvre dans un petit village non loin de là où nous étions, et confectionnaient par demandes des touristes des fruits frais, décorés de multiples fragments de pierres précieuses, d'or, d'argent… Pâris lui-même était très doué, malgré son jeune âge. Nous parlions beaucoup, toute la journée, de tout et de rien, de ce qu'on aimait faire… Il était tellement… tellement tendre…"

Elle soupira puis baissa les yeux.

"Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui… dès l'instant où, plusieurs semaines après notre arrivée, il m'a offert une pomme qu'il avait confectionnée lui-même. Toute d'or, absolument magnifique, une vraie merveille… Il avait mis des nuits et nuits à la faire, juste pour moi. J'étais si heureuse… je n'en croyais pas mes yeux… Il m'a fait sa déclaration en me la donnant, et je crois bien que ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je l'aimais tellement… Il avait beau avoir deux ans de moins que moi, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. On avait même décidé que l'on partirait ensemble, dès que le contrat et les divers problèmes d'association auraient été réglés. On avait tout prévu, pour que l'on soit ensemble… Mais…"

Un sanglot, soudain, brisa sa voix déjà bien faible.

"Il est mort…", hoqueta-t-elle, ses joues, peu à peu, se mouillant de larmes trop longtemps contenues. "Il est mort… un jour de pluie… Un soir, il a disparu et on ne l'a plus revu… jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve son corps qui était tombé de la falaise. Tout le monde a pensé que c'était un accident… Tout le monde… Mais pas moi, pas moi! Je suis sûre qu'il a été tué, et bien que je ne sais pas par qui, il va revenir se venger… Pâris… Pâris est… est revenu punir ceux qui l'avaient tué…"

Elle cessa de parler, tant les perles qui coulaient sur son visage, suffoquant, murmurant des dernières paroles inaudibles. Tsuzuki, sentant une ombre planer sur son cœur, la saisit à l'épaule, pour tenter de la réconforter. Ce qu'il ne prévit pas fut que la jeune femme, dans un gémissement, se blottisse dans ses bras pour y pleurer de tout son saoul, tremblant de tristesse et de peur. Tsuzuki, un peu surpris, resserra son étreinte autour des épaules frêles d'Helen qui continuait, à travers un rideau de pleurs, de parler.

"Il me manque tellement… Je crois bien que jamais la douleur qui m'étreint le cœur ne pourra disparaître totalement… Le ciel bleu de notre rencontre, le jour ensoleillé… Tout, tout… Tout me rappelle son visage, son rire, sa force, sa douceur… Et vous, Hayao, qui lui ressemblez…"

"Helen…", souffla Tsuzuki, un peu troublé.

La jeune femme se serra contre lui, humant l'odeur du Shinigami par sa chemise blanche. Elle releva la tête, laissant voir deux yeux bleu-vert brillant de supplication.

"Je sais… Je sais que vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre… Vos yeux, comme ceux de Pâris, ne savent pas cacher vos sentiments. Ca a beau être stupide, je sais, mais je pensais que vous alliez m'aimer moi aussi… S'il vous plaît…"

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser des ombres en elle, la dévorant de l'intérieur.

"Ne… partez pas… comme Pâris… Même si vous ne m'aimez pas, si vous deviez partir… Je veux le savoir… et ne pas avoir le cœur encore une fois déchiré si j'apprend une mauvaise nouvelle… Le simple fait d'être près de vous suffit pour que j'aille mieux. Je ne demande rien de plus, rien…"

Tsuzuki, attendri, approfondit l'étreinte, tentant de réchauffer le corps glacé par le vent d'Helen. Comment s'était-il pris d'affection pour cette femme, au bout d'un jour seulement? Elle avait l'air si fragile, si tendre… Une petite statue de verre qu'un mouvement trop brusque pouvait briser. Elle ne demandait qu'à être protégée de ses cauchemars et connaître un peu de bonheur. Il lui suffisait seulement de trouver une personne pour être à ses côtés. Comme pour contredire ses pensées, Helen posa sa tête contre le torse du Shinigami, se laissant doucement bercer.

"Je crois… que je ne tomberai plus jamais amoureuse…", chuchota-t-elle, les larmes commençant à sécher sur ses joues pâles, y laissant des sillons discrets. "Peut-être que j'ai cherché à aimer de nouveau en étant près de vous mais… c'est peine perdue. Non, je n'aime que Pâris… Rien que lui…"

"Vous le pensez vraiment?"

"Oui. Même si je dois souffrir pendant toute ma vie a cause de cela, je continuerais à l'aimer."

Tsuzuki fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Même si c'est un meurtrier, aux mains pleines de sang? », songea-t-il, cinglant malgré lui.

"Pâris… Quel était son nom complet?"

"Pâris Cristinos…", répondit Helen d'une voix fatiguée.

Tsuzuki fit un petit mouvement de la tête avant de s'écarter légèrement de la jeune femme qui se remit à trembler de froid. Vu ses yeux brillants et sa pâleur, elle devait être tombée malade.

"Allez vous reposer, Helen, vous en avez besoin", dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait ferme et tendre à la fois.

"Bien, je vais aller me coucher…"

Elle s'apprêta à partir mais, comme si elle venait de changer d'avis, elle se retourna et, sur la pointe des pieds, effleura le visage de Tsuzuki d'un chaste baiser. Ni sur les lèvres, si sur la joue, juste entre les deux. Caresse fugitive et douce, exhalant le parfum délicat d'une fleur de cerisier. Troublé au plus haut point, le Shinigami se surprit à rougir lorsque Helen se recula de lui, un léger sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres. Elle avait comme une étincelle ravivée dans les yeux, mélange de joie, de taquinerie et d'un soupçon de tendresse.

"Mais… Pourquoi vous…?" Bégaya Tsuzuki, très gêné. "Je… Vous…"

"Juste ma manière de vous remercier… de m'avoir écouté… C'est tout…", répondit-elle, amusée.

Et sur ces mots, elle se détourna de lui avant de repartir d'un pas léger, laissant Tsuzuki passer un doigt rêveur sur sa joue. Son cœur, assombri par sa dispute avec Hisoka, venait d'être légèrement éclaircie, tout cela par le simple sourire d'une femme et d'une chaleur bien plus profonde qu'elle ne paraissait. Se sentant un peu plus enjoué qu'au matin, il se tourna vers le ciel bleu, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

En espérant que ce baiser lui porterait chance…

* * *

"Eh et bien… Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire, moi? Euh ben, je m'excuse, Hisoka, mais c'était pas ma faute, pardon et puis… Rah, mais j'y arrive pas! " 

Tsuzuki, pestant contre lui-même, accéléra le pas dans le couloir, cherchant les mots qu'il faudrait pour s'expliquer avec l'objet de sa recherche. Un vrai calvaire, sachant que non seulement son petit ami et partenaire était plus borné que n'importe quel partenaire qu'il avait eu depuis le début de son travail en tant que Shinigami, et qu'en plus lui n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qui savait trouver les propos justes et corrects pour détendre une atmosphère ou faire comprendre une situation corsée.

« Bon… puisque môssieur ne veut pas commencer, je ne vois que moi pour… »

Il interrompit brutalement le fil de ses pensées, son regard porté sur un endroit précis de l'étage. Une porte était ouverte. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Surpris et à la fois angoissé, Tsuzuki s'avança le plus silencieusement possible. Une impression bizarre, mêlée à de la peur se troublaient en lui comme de l'encre dans de l'eau. L'odeur de sang, aussitôt, lui vint au nez et il faillit s'étouffer.

« Pourquoi la chambre de Deborah est-elle ouverte? »

La chambre, plongée dans la pénombre, n'offrait pas un grand champ de vision. Écœuré par la senteur qui émanait des tissus, et du corps lui-même, il tâtonna contre le mur et actionna ainsi l'interrupteur. Les ténèbres de la pièce furent dissipées d'un coup, l'aveuglant quelque peu. Sitôt les petites taches colorées devant les yeux ayant disparu, il regarda davantage et avec plus d'attention la chambre apparemment déserte.

Et ce qu'il vit cependant lui coupa le souffle.

"Oh non… Hisoka!"

C'était bien lui,. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Recroquevillé sur le sol, ses paupières closes cachés par une mèche châtain lui tombant sur le visage, il semblait inconscient. La peur le prenant au cœur, Tsuzuki courut jusqu'au corps de l'adolescent qui, pâle comme la Mort, demeurait sourd à ses appels.

"Hisoka! Hisoka, réveille-toi!"

La peur se mua en panique, puis en terreur implacable. La respiration saccadée, Tsuzuki essaya de se calmer avant de voir avec approfondissement ce qui avait causé cet évanouissement.

« Allez, reprends-toi Asato », se dit-il avant de prendre délicatement son partenaire dans ses bras, ce dernier, léger et docile comme une poupée de chiffon. « Du calme… »

Son regard se posa, quelques secondes, sur un objet doré sur le sol.

"La pomme d'or…", souffla-t-il. "Mais…"

Il lança un coup d'œil au corps sans vie contre lui et, la peur reprit le dessus comme une vague indomptable.

Sans perdre une seconde, il alla dans leur propre chambre, et, la porte fermée, s'empressa de mettre Hisoka sous les draps frais du lit. L'empathe ne bougeant toujours pas, Tsuzuki s'assit à ces côtés, ne le quittant pas des yeux un seul instant. L'adolescent semblait si pâle… si faible… Le cœur gros et sa bonne humeur envolée, le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes passa une main tendre sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait, rejetant délicatement les mèches éparses qui tombaient devant ses yeux clos.

Pas besoin d'être le plus grand Shinigami de tout Meifu pour comprendre qu'Hisoka avait utilisé son empathie, volontairement ou non et que tous les sentiments qu'il avait emmagasinés en lui avaient brisé sa résistance psychique et physique. Sentant un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine, Tsuzuki se frictionna la peau des bras de ses mains. Il avait eu si peur en voyant Hisoka inconscient. Pourquoi… Pourquoi fallait-il que cela reprenne, comme à Kagoshima? Il était terrorisé par l'idée que son ange en vienne à retomber dans les souvenirs artificiels qu'il avait créés à son insu, pendant des années et des années de sombre existence.

Il frissonna encore et, mû par il ne savait quel autre sentiment, il s'assit mieux sur le lit, et, sans dire mot, laissa sa main sur celle d'Hisoka, sagement posée sur le drap, pour la serrer tendrement. En temps normal, Hisoka aurait répondu à cette courte étreinte, avant de l'embrasser doucement, et l'encourager à approfondir ses baisers et ses caresses, un mince et délicieux sourire sur les lèvres.

Malheureusement… ils n'étaient pas en temps normal…

* * *

_Un ciel bleu… Quelle idiotie! Quelle sale sainte-nitouche cette Helen! Il ne pouvait pas la supporter! Elle, l'aimer? Et puis quoi encore? Il n'aimait personne et personne ne pouvait l'aimer. Le monde entier, tout aussi pourri qu'il l'était, n'avait pas à éprouver un sentiment tendre à son égard. Après ce qu'il avait fait à ces deux diablesses, il ne s'attendait pas à être couvert de fleurs et remercier. Bien qu'il le devrait, car sa cause était juste. Les humains, même s'ils étaient morts, avaient le droit de faire justice à leur manière. Peu importait exactement si l'entourage trouvait cela mal ou bien. Il n'avait pas d'entourage. _

_Il n'avait que des victimes._

_Amusé, il s'adossa au mur, écoutant la respiration difficile de la jeune femme qui, haletante, le visage couvert de sueurs froides, tentait de reprendre son clame et son souffle. Une petite crise d'angoisse, mêlée à de la fatigue… et de la peur… C'était tellement divertissant…_

_Il regarda un point fixe devant lui, et dans le silence,dit d'une faible voix._

_"Toi aussi, ma belle… Toi aussi, tu y passeras… Comme cette petite démone blonde… Celle-là a peur, très peur… Les gens qui ont peur de moi… sont ceux que je tue en premier…"_

* * *

Anthony, calme, songeur, fixa l'horizon qui dévoilait un astre déclinant, coloré de mille couleurs. Une journée accablante venait de prendre fin, petit à petit, se laissait mourir pour faire place à un autre ciel. L'homme alluma une nouvelle cigarette et, dans la fumée grise, se refléta dans ses prunelles claires l'éclat d'un trouble infini. 

"Le ciel… ne peut pas toujours être bleu, ma belle Helen…"

Il aspira une bouffée qu'il recracha après quelques instants. Impassible depuis plusieurs heures, il s'autorisa un faible sourire, cette espèce d'esquisse que s'autorisent ceux qui ont déjà vu germer le mal.

"Le ciel ne peut pas toujours bleu… et les dieux ne peuvent pas être toujours cléments… envers ceux qui ont déformé une existence paisible…"

_**A suivre…**_


	6. Fil de sang

_**Yurei**_

**_Par Tsubaki Himé_**

_Gyaaaah, pardon pardon pour tous ceux qui ne vont que sur Prise totalement dans le sote, j'en ai oublié de poster le chapitre cinq ici. Ca fait donc plusieurs semaines voire un mois que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre, je suis impardonnable. Je vous conseille d'aller sur mon site ou sur mon blog (surtout mon blog) où là, il y a l'adresse de mon LJ où je viens de poster la préview du chapitre 6. Pour se faire pardonner quoi ._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et soyez patient pour la suite._

_Blood Kiss, Tsubaki Himé._

_**Chapitre V **_

_**Fil de sang**_

_Noir… Tout autour de lui… Du noir, partout… Il n'y avait que ça… Pas une seule lumière, pas une seule once de chaleur._

_Rien. Le néant._

_Il se mit à respirer avec difficulté, la peur montant en lui comme un poison douloureux. Quels étaient ces frissons qui le prenaient, le parcouraient de leurs mains glacées. Pas de lumière mais ce chuchotement, lancinant, insupportable._

_« Tu es seul… Tu es seul… »_

_Il était seul, tout seul. Il trembla, de plus en plus, complètement dévoré par cette froideur qui venait de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Pourquoi avait-il si froid? Pourquoi était-il terrorisé?_

_« Tu es seul… Tu es seul… »_

_Non… Non… Il n'était pas seul… Ses lèvres, comme murées par un silence si profond qu'il en avait perdu la clé, ne purent laisser échapper aucun bruit, aucun murmure, aucun appel à l'aide. Il frissonna de plus belle, tentant de faire passer les spasmes incontrôlables qui le possédaient. Noir… Noir… Et seul…_

_« Où est-il? » songea le jeune homme, apeuré. « Où est-il passé? Je dois le voir, lui uniquement… »_

_Oui, la présence capable d'éclaircir ses ténèbres. La personne qui grâce à sa chaleur dissipera sa peur. Lentement, pas à pas, dans ce monde fade et sans couleurs, à l'atmosphère saturée de terreur et d'horreur, il s'avança, de plus en plus profondément dans cette ambiance noire de doute et de solitude. A mesure qu'il marchait, l'obscurité, petit à petit, devenait comme plus douce, moins froide. Rassuré de ce changement subtil, il continua, hasardeux, tel un funambule sur son fil, aveugle à ce qu'il pouvait prévoir. Mais il devait faire taire cette voix au fond de lui, mordant dans son cœur, et répétant dans une voix sifflante._

_« Tu es seul… Tu es seul… »_

_Personne à aimer, personne à haïr… Juste lui, tout seul… La voix devait se taire, s'étouffer. Comment pouvait-il la croire alors que, dans des taches colorées douces et accueillantes, les ténèbres faisaient place à de la quiétude chaude et avenante, de la tendresse non dissimulée. Comment ce monde cruel pouvait-il aussi vite changer? Peur de cela, mais tout tremblant de joie, il continua d'avancer, y voyant plus clair, y discernant des esquisses en couleur. Où était-il? Et quelle était cette voix?_

_« Tu es seul… Tu es seul… »_

_Mais… à qui appartenait cette voix? Ne comprenait-elle pas que tout changeait pour lui, que son cœur, doucement, se sentait en confiance? Les membres curieusement encore tout frissonnants, il continua d'avancer, suivant le tracé de son esprit, de son âme tout entière tirée par un cordon invisible. Était-ce la corde du destin, reliée à deux êtres pour l'éternité?_

_« Mais où suis-je? »_

_« Tu es seul… Tu es seul… »_

_Petit à petit, les tons de cet environnement devinrent si pétillantes de joie qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il se sentait bien, serein, presque heureux. C'était étrange de se savoir à la fois détendu et oppressé par quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Le sentier qu'il ne voyait pas se traça sous ses pieds, comme désignant le chemin à suivre pour trouver la personne dont il avait besoin._

_« Comme dans le Livre de la Lune », songea-t-il, se rappelant vaguement de ce livre qu'il lisait lorsqu'il était enfant._

_Ses pensées, comme « sucrées » dans ce paysage étincelant, devenaient elles-mêmes plus joyeuses et les frissons, bien qu'encore là, se muaient très, très doucement en plaisir tenu et présent. Confiant, il avança encore et encore; les yeux grand ouverts en même temps que son cœur._

_Et c'est qu'il…_

_Son cœur, soudain, se bloqua dans sa poitrine, avant de résonner de bonheur sans fin. Il l'avait trouvée, cette personne! C'était bien elle, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Il pouvait la reconnaître entre mille, jamais cette aura de tendresse l'enveloppant ne pouvait s'effacer. Sa voix, plus que son corps qui déjà courait vers cette passion débordante qui le faisait frémir, cria son nom, comme une douce mélodie._

_- Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!_

_Il se sentait poussé des ailes, son âme enfin allégée de toute peur. Mais cette voix… encore là…_

_« Tu es seul… Tu es seul… »_

_Celui qu'il aimait se retourna, surpris qu'on l'appelle. Le jeune homme crut pleurer de joie. C'était bien lui, il n'y avait pas de doute. Ce doux visage si beau, aux trais d'une finesse et d'une tendresse ineffable… Une chevelure brune espiègle aux mèches éparses retombant sur un splendide regard d'améthystes brillantes… Ce regard qu'il adorait par-dessus tout…_

_- Tsuzuki! C'est moi, Hisoka!_

_Il n'aimait pas paraître trop extraverti ou même montrer ouvertement ses sentiments. Mais le bonheur qui l'étreignait lui faisait tellement mal… Il en avait assez de ces paroles insistantes au fond de lui. Il n'était pas seul, non, pas du tout!_

_Tout tremblant de plaisir et de passion, il se jeta contre l'homme qu'il chérissait, se blottissant contre son torse, pleurant presque d'allégresse. Il l'avait retrouvé… Il l'avait retrouvé… Cette litanie colorée fit battre son cœur réchauffé, toute son existence entière._

_- J'ai eu peur… si peur tout seul…, murmura-t-il, empli de bonheur. Mais tu es là, près de moi. Ne… Ne me quitte pas…_

_Une main tendre fit relever son visage vers celui de la personne la plus importante pour lui. Deux améthystes, tendres, le fixèrent avec tant de passion qu'il entrouvrit les lèvres, prêt à recevoir un baiser qui le plongerait dans une extase sans fin._

_Il attendit, attendit encore… Mais… pour seul baiser… ce fut celui de l'horreur mordant son cœur…_

_- Et bien, que t'arrive-t-il mon garçon? Tu t'es perdu?_

_Abasourdi, ne comprenant pas du tout, l'adolescent se recula, observant attentivement son amour qui lui rendait son regard, neutre et surpris à la fois._

_- Mais… Mais… qu'est-ce que…? Bredouilla-t-il, n'osant pas comprendre._

_- Que se passe-t-il? Tu cherches quelqu'un? Tu veux que je t'aide à le retrouver?_

_L'esprit dans un brouillard sans nom, le jeune homme crut que son bonheur venait de se fissurer comme une cloche bien trop fragile pour être vraie. Il cligna des yeux, espérant que cet air poli allait disparaître du visage de celui qu'il aimait pour laisser place à de l'amour mais rien ne fit. Juste cet égard civique, ce besoin d'aider quelqu'un. Rien que ça._

_- Mais… C'est toi que j'ai retrouvé! S'écria l'adolescent. C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin! Il… Il… Il n'y a que toi que j'ai cherché! Depuis des années j'ai cherché quelqu'un qui voudrait m'aimer et c'est toi, toi qui m'aime à présent._

_Interloqué, l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes le regarda sans comprendre. Tout autour d'eux, le froid recommençait à régner, si désagréable que l'adolescent frissonna de nouveau. Tout tremblant, il se désigna en posant ses mains sur son propre torse._

_- Tu me reconnais, n'est-ce pas, Tsuzuki? Hein, tu sais qui je suis?_

_« Tu es seul… Tu es seul… »_

_Son amour eut un léger sourire avant de répondre._

_« Tu es seul… Tu es seul… »_

_- Non, je te reconnais pas, mon garçon. D'ailleurs, pourquoi devrais-je te connaître? Je ne sais pas qui tu es, bien que je sois étonné que tu saches comment je m'appelle. Enfin bon…_

_Noir… Froid… Le néant…_

_Une main dans ses cheveux châtains, les ébouriffant gentiment. Mais cette caresse n'avait pas la même valeur qu'avant. Complètement écœuré et brisé, l'adolescent fixa, les pupilles dilatées par l'horreur._

_« Le fil qui nous réunit… Il se brise… »_

_- J'ai été ravi de te faire ta connaissance, même si on doit ne plus se revoir, ajouta poliment l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes._

_- Tsu… Tsuzuki…, murmura le jeune homme, ses yeux émeraude ternes de pétrification._

_Cette voix qui le tourmentait…_

_« Tu es seul… Tu es seul… »_

_Déjà son amour s'éloignait de lui, si vite, si loin… Lui tournant le dos… Il détestait ça… Il avait horreur… qu'on lui tourne le dos… Pour ne pas voir les larmes, ne pas voir la tristesse…_

_- Tsu… Tsuzuki! Reviens!_

_Les couleurs étaient éclatées par mille tortures, par mille souffrance. Le froid remplaça la chaleur qui avait naquis en lui. Il était tombé de son piédestal si vite qu'il en demeurait hébété. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres, apeuré, seul, une plainte qui venait de son cœur._

_- Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki! Je te prie, ne me laisse pas!_

_Mais la silhouette disparaissait déjà dans le néant, ne laissant que cette impression douce de son âme. Paniqué, tentant de reprendre de l'air, il s'écroula sur le sol dont le tracé du fil s'amenuisait pour ne plus exister. Suffoquant, s'étouffant, il ne se rendit compte qu'après coup que des larmes amères et douloureuses glissaient sur ses joues pâles. Il renvoya son regard sur les ténèbres qui l'encerclaient de nouveau._

_« Tu es seul… Tu es seul… »_

_Il connaissait cette voix…_

_« C'est la mienne… »_

_Il inspira à pleins poumons avant de crier, de tout son corps, son cœur et son âme._

_- Je t'aime, Tsuzuki! Ne me laisse pas seul! Ne me quitte pas! Reviens auprès de moi! J'ai besoin de toi! Je t'aime! JE T'AIME, TSUZUKIIIIII!_

_Noir… Froid… Le néant… _

_- Non… Je ne veux pas! Pas ça!_

- Hisoka! Réveille-toi, Hisoka!

- Pas ça! Noooon! Je… Je ne veux pas!

- Hisoka! C'est moi, Tsuzuki! Ouvre les yeux!

Tout aussi vite qu'il avait commencé à se débattre, il cessa, ouvrant brusquement deux émeraudes tétanisées d'horreur. Sa respiration, saccadée, avait le rythme affolé de son cœur brisé de tant d'images. Son visage, couvert de sueurs froides, avait la pâleur d'un mort. Il lui fallut au moins trois secondes pour se rappeler qui il était et aussi qui était l'homme qui, à la fois ferme et doux, lui tenait les bras comme pour l'empêcher de le frapper. Un regard d'améthyste fixa le sien, brillant d'angoisse.

- Hisoka… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Non… Non…, souffla l'adolescent, encore sous le choc.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Puis ce fut le reste de ses bras, puis de tout son corps. Frissonnant d'un spasme difficilement contrôlable, il déglutit sa salive, la gorge en feu, des taches colorées aveuglantes et brûlantes lui brouillant les yeux. Yeux encore inondés de larmes dont il ne comprenait pratiquement pas le sens. Affaibli, les membres parcourus de tremblements froids, il sentit son cœur s'affoler lorsque son partenaire se pencha vers lui, lui caressant la joue.

- Hisoka… Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Demanda-t-il, la voix brisée par l'inquiétude.

Ce contact fugitif suffit à amplifier sa terreur. Avec des gestes incohérents et nerveux, il tenta de repousser le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes. Mais sa faiblesse corporelle et psychique n'aidant pas, il se retrouva à le pousser à peine de sortir du grand lit dans lequel il était installé. Complètement muré dans sa vision horrifique, il était persuadé que cet homme lui murmurant des paroles tendres n'était pas le bon.

Remarquant la soudaine agitation de l'empathe à son égard, Tsuzuki se recula gentiment, ne cessant de le regarder avec tendresse.

- Lai… Laisse-moi…, hoqueta l'adolescent sous l'effet de larmes encore présentes sur son visage. Ne… ne viens pas…

Les yeux de Tsuzuki s'assombrirent doucement mais le sourire passionné et presque penaud ne disparut pas de son visage. Sans chercher à contredire son partenaire, il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la chambre, laissant le jeune homme en proie à des terreurs intérieures qui n'avaient même pas à avoir de nom.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Hisoka, lentement, se permit à souffler. Il avait si peur… Etait si terrifié… Les flashs dans sa tête, dans des déclics insupportables, ne cessèrent de parcourir son cœur et ses yeux vitreux. Mal partout, et surtout à l'endroit précis où tout humain se devait d'éprouver quelque chose, il déglutit de nouveau sa salive, le brouillard disparaissant très, très lentement. Ses idées, encore chaotiques, prenaient doucement le chemin de la raison, dans le seul but de le tranquilliser. A croire que ce corps qui n'était pas le sien faisait tout à sa place. Avec des gestes invisibles, son esprit délia le vrai du faux, écarta ce qui lui avait semblé si dangereux, l'aida à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Les taches colorées lui foudroyant le regard, par cette recherche minutieuse de détente ne voletèrent plus dans le décor et ce fut après bien après que son partenaire ait quitté la pièce que l'adolescent se rendit compte de ses gestes de recul.

Il venait de comprendre à quel point sa peur d'être de nouveau seul était fondée. Tsuzuki, par sa présence et son amour, était devenue une drogue qui le parcourait de bien-être et de sérénité. Substance humaine si désirable et chaleureuse qui, lorsqu'elle s'éloignait de lui, devenait froide, sans avoir à aimer. Hisoka eut un léger gémissement, calant ses paumes contre ses joues toutes brûlantes de larmes amères et de fièvre. Pourquoi était-il aussi épris de ce Shinigami gaffeur, turbulent, paresseux et idiot?

« Ton sourire… Tes baisers… Toi… »

Il n'y avait même pas de réponses. En fait, c'était bien lui l'idiot. Le Shinigami le plus stupide de tout Meifu. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un s'approche de Tsuzuki, l'aborde, tentant de le séduire. Il ne supportait pas le regard des autres sur son partenaire, enjôleur et aguicheur, voulant le faire dérouter. Il ne supportait pas que son petit ami le laisse seul ne serait-ce qu'une heure, pour ainsi dire « faire des recherches ». Qui aurait cru qu'il était jaloux à ce point?

Hisoka, pendant toute son enfance, n'avait pas été aimé. Seul, exclu des autres, sa confiance par maintes fois piétinée, il en était venu à penser qu'aimer ne servait à rien pour lui. Renfermé, n'ouvrant plus son cœur à personne, il s'était dit qu'au fond la vie ou plutôt l'éternité était mieux comme ça. Personne à aimer. Personne à haïr. Rien à donner et rien à prendre. Tellement simple, en fait. Ce système basé sur le néant s'était comme cassé la figure le jour où l'empathe, en proie à ses cauchemars et sa solitude voulue, avait rencontré Tsuzuki. Un homme de vingt-six ans d'apparence, souriant, joyeux comme un gamin lorsqu'on lui achète un bonbon, jovial et chaleureux, tendre et protecteur, ayant toujours une petite pensée pour ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Mais ce n'était que la face visible de l'iceberg. Sous cette façade se cachait un tel désespoir, une telle tristesse à la fois destinée au monde et à lui-même. Ses sentiments, pleins et toujours puissants, avaient dérouté Hisoka la première fois. Comment un homme comme lui, si doux et heureux extérieurement pouvait-il avoir tant de noir au fond du cœur et de l'âme? Perturbé à la fois physiquement et psychiquement, Hisoka en était venu à se laisser emporter par cette tornade humaine, qui, par ses sourires, ses gaffes, tentaient de le dérider. Et, miraculeusement, l'adolescent avait senti un changement au fond de lui-même. Quelque chose de doux, d'ancien et de nostalgique qui avait refait surface. Peu à peu, Hisoka s'était comme allégé de cette emprise noire de son passé. Libéré petit à petit, il s'autorisait à sourire un peu plus souvent, à être moins têtu et renfermé sur lui-même. Et finalement, il en était venu à l'évidence: il était amoureux de son partenaire. Fou amoureux. Totalement épris.

Hisoka venait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Il ne savait pas aimer.

Il aimait trop fort.

Tremblant de dégoût et de honte, il se couvrit le visage de son drap, pour y pleurer en silence, le corps parcouru de spasmes d'horreur. Il avait refusé à ce que Tsuzuki le console, le réconforte, alors qu'il ne demandait que ça, finalement.

« Idiot… Pauvre idiot… T'es qu'un imbécile… »

Mais ce n'était pas Tsuzuki qu'il insultait.

C'était bien lui et entièrement lui.

* * *

- Quelque chose… 

- De fort qui sert à vous nettoyer la tête, l'interrompit le barman avec un sourire, reconnaissant l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes aussitôt. A vous voir, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort.

Tsuzuki hocha la tête, pensivement. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le barman ne lui servit pas un cocktail bleu électrique pour la dernière fois mais… à sa grande stupéfaction une tasse de lait chaud légèrement trouble et doré. Ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi l'homme venait de lui servir ça, il le regarda avec ahurissement.

Le barman eut un léger haussement d'épaules, ce qui ne fit que rappeler à quel point il avait un corps bien bâti. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Une recette que je tiens de ma grand-mère. Du lait chaud avec un peu de miel. Ca détend suffisamment pour ne pas récurer la tête et avoir la gueule de bois. Je vous l'offre, vous avez l'air d'avoir vu un mort.

Tsuzuki, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'effectivement, il avait vu un mort même beaucoup plus que le jeune homme ne pouvait l'imaginer, sourit à son tour avant de porter à ses lèvres la tasse fumante et but une gorgée du liquide. Douceur sucrée et chaude se propageant dans sa gorge jusqu'à son estomac, il se sentit légèrement mieux, en profitant pour demander au barman de rajouter un peu de miel, trouvant son lait un peu trop fade. Les idées brumeuses, il tenta de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite, quand son partenaire avait commencé à gémir, les yeux clos, crispant ses mains sur les draps. Tsuzuki, ne l'ayant pas quitté un seul instant, avait vu son visage se tordre de douleur et d'horreur mêlées. Des paroles incompréhensibles avaient jailli de sa bouche, d'abord dans un murmure puis, la terreur augmentant, les mots devirent comme un appel, une plainte. Le corps d'Hisoka s'était mis à trembler puis à se débattre, tentant de s'enfuir d'une emprise dont son partenaire n'avait pas idée. Paniqué, Tsuzuki lui avait bloqué les bras, lui criant presque de se réveiller.

Il eut un soupir.

Et puis… Hisoka, réveillé… l'avait chassé. A croire que sa présence auprès de lui le répugnait. Le cœur déchiré par cette simple pensée, Tsuzuki but une longue gorgée de son lait, fixant le comptoir avec une ombre dans les yeux. La musique du bar, douce, était un solo de saxophone. Une mélodie grave et triste, telle son humeur. Il y avait peu de monde, ce qui rendait l'ambiance intimiste et assez agréable. En espérant qu'aucune femme ne l'aborderait de façon provocante, Tsuzuki allait se plonger dans l'abîme de son amertume concernant un certain adolescent aux yeux d'émeraudes quand une voix polie le tira de sa rêverie.

- Mr Ikesawa?

Une hôtesse, ravissante et qui de toute évidence n'avait pas envie de lui sauter dessus lui présenta un plateau où un téléphone reposait.

- Un coup de fil pour vous.

Soufflé par une telle classe de porter le téléphone jusqu'aux résidents de l'hôtel, il salua la jeune femme qui s'en alla, non sans oublier de le regarder avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Le Shinigami soupira. Finalement, elle n'était pas si différente que ça.

- Allô?

La voix claire et tenue d'un secrétaire avare et pourtant doux qu'il connaissait bien résonna dans le combiné de l'appareil.

- Hello, Tsuzuki.

- Tatsumi? Fit Tsuzuki, un peu surpris.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je téléphone juste de la part du patron. Alors, où vous en êtes, vous deux? Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas reçu d'informations de nos homologues américains mais ça ne saurait tarder.

- Ah… Il y a déjà eu un autre meurtre, celui de Deborah Crooge.

Tsuzuki considéra le barman qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds. A voir son regard, le jeune homme ne devait pas comprendre un traître de mot de japonais. Rassuré de pouvoir parler tranquillement sans qu'un expert en langues ne soit là pour l'écouter, il reporta son attention sur la voix de Tatsumi.

- Toujours la même chose. La victime a été tuée par arme blanche, on lui a transpercé les poumons avant de lui ouvrir la gorge. Puis, on lui a mis une robe somptueuse. Et enfin…

- La pomme d'or, n'est-ce pas? Fit Tatsumi, écoutant attentivement.

- Hum. Le petit indice que nous avons pu récolté est le prénom et nom du yurei dans sa dernière vie.

- Tu en es sûr?

- Pas à 100. Mais pourtant, une femme répondant au nom d'Helen Stayle l'a bien connu et je sais qu'elle dise la vérité.

Il y eut un court silence puis un bruissement de feuilles. Tatsumi avait dû prendre de quoi noter.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit-il d'une voix calme.

- Pâris Cristinos. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il serait mort en Grèce.

- Oui, c'est en Europe que l'on a retrouvé son âme. Tu as déjà trouvé quelque chose, c'est déjà pas mal.

- Hum…, souffla Tsuzuki, songeur avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de lait qui commençait à refroidir.

De nouveau un temps de silence.

- Tsuzuki?

- Oui?

- Tu m'as l'air bien sérieux… Je dirais presque triste.

Tsuzuki eut un sourire que son ami ne vit pas. Tatsumi avait toujours eu le don de lire dans les gens comme dans un livre ouvert, bien qu'il ne possède aucun don d'empathie ou de télépathie. Ca devait faire partie de sa nature compréhensive.

- Ca s'entend tant que ça? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Un petit rire doux retentit dans le combiné.

- Disons que normalement, en tant qu'homme n'étant jamais allé en Amérique, tu serais déjà en train me raconter ce que tu as vu d'intéressant, comme des avenues, des casinos et j'en passe. Et là, tu es bien silencieux.

Il se tut de nouveau avant de reprendre, d'un ton un peu pertinent.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose Hisoka et toi?

Tsuzuki sentit légèrement son souffle se bloquer quelque part dans la gorge. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il eut comme un afflux de honte lorsque Tatsumi posa cette question. Ne supportant pas d'être aussi transparent, il laissa s'écouler deux secondes avant de répondre d'une voix peu assurée.

- On… s'est un peu disputé tous les deux.

- Ah? A cause de quoi?

- Sa jalousie, répondit Tsuzuki et ce dernier fut surpris de sa propre voix, très sèche et abrupte. Il est d'une jalousie maladive. Le premier soir, je discutais avec Helen Stayle. C'est une femme de nature fragile et à cause de je ne sais quoi, elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras. Et Hisoka nous a vus. Il a dû s'imaginer des choses.

- Je crois que c'est bien normal d'être jaloux, déclara le maître des ombres. Quand on est le petit ami d'un bel homme comme toi, on doit faire comprendre qu'il est déjà pris, non? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu moqueuse.

Tsuzuki soupira.

- Tatsumi, ce n'est pas drôle.

Un rire lui certifia le contraire.

- Il faut se mettre un peu à sa place, Tsuzuki, dit Tatsumi après s'être calmé. C'est la première fois qu'il ouvre son cœur à quelqu'un qu'il aime vraiment.

- Je sais mais… il refuse de m'écouter. Il me regarde d'un air noir puis ne dit plus rien. C'est insoutenable.

- Tu le connais. Faire la tête, c'est sa manière d'exprimer ses sentiments.

Tsuzuki laissa échapper un rire amer dont il ne comprit pas vraiment la signification.

- Si c'est comme ça, il les exprime en permanence, lança-t-il d'une voix sinistre. Je n'en peux plus, Tatsumi. Tout à l'heure, j'ai retrouvé Hisoka inconscient. Il avait utilisé son don d'empathie sur la pomme d'or près de la victime, je ne vois que ça. Il s'est réveillé, tout à l'heure, complètement paniqué. J'ai tenté de savoir ce qui s'était passé mais, terrorisé, il m'a demandé de le laisser tranquille.

- Et… tu l'as laissé seul? Demanda Tatsumi.

Tsuzuki entendit clairement le reproche dans la voix de son ami, ce qui suffit à l'assombrir davantage. Il préféra aussi vite se justifier.

- Il suffisait que je sois à un mètre de lui pour qu'il se recule, j'ai préféré le laisser récupérer. Il était horrifié, comme si ce qu'il venait de voir était l'une des pires choses au monde.

Tatsumi se tut quelques instants. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était douce et presque limpide. Pourtant, il y avait comme de la colère et du véritable reproche.

- Je ne suis pas toi, Tsuzuki. Pas plus que je ne suis Hisoka. Donc je ne peux pas me mettre à votre place. Cependant, j'ose imaginer que pour Hisoka, la pire chose au monde qu'il puisse exister est de plus t'avoir à ses côtés. Même s'il s'agit d'un Shinigami expérimenté aux talents plus qu'appréciables, n'oublies pas que c'est aussi un jeune garçon qui demande d'être aimé. Je ne veux pas te donner des leçons mais…

- Tu es justement en train de m'en donner une, gronda Tsuzuki, excédé. Je crois bien que si tu avais arrêté de te jouer aux moralisateurs plus tôt, je serais encore avec toi aujourd'hui.

Il y eut un silence, si long que Tsuzuki eut tout le temps de regretter ses paroles. L'afflux de la honte lui montant aux joues, il se traita intérieurement de tous les noms avant de reprendre d'une voix plus faible.

- Je… Tatsumi…

- Je te rappellerais plus tard, le coupa la voix soudain glaciale du secrétaire de l'Enma-Cho. La facture du téléphone grimpe à toute vitesse, ce n'est pas à la portée de tous d'appeler de Meifu jusqu'aux Etats-Unis. Continue ton travail, et pense à ramener les souvenirs pour le patron.

- Tatsu…

Il y eut un déclic puis une longue note tenue, lui signalant que le maître des ombres venait de raccrocher. Se mordant la lèvre, Tsuzuki reposa le téléphone sur le comptoir avant de voir le barman revenir vers lui, s'étant éloigner par politesse pour qu'il puisse parler tranquillement. Il reprit le téléphone qu'il posa de son côté pour qu'il soit donner à la réception. Il considéra la tasse avec un petit reniflement.

- Votre lait est froid, maintenant, déclara-t-il inutilement.

- Un whisky, s'il vous plaît, dit Tsuzuki, ne se préoccupant pas de la remarque du barman.

Le barman secoua la tête d'un air accablé puis, hésitant un peu, dit.

- Ce n'est pas bien de noyer ses soucis dans l'alcool.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut le regard noir de Tsuzuki, bien qu'il s'y attendait. N'osant plus rien dire, il servit un petit verre où demeurait un liquide doré aux effluves prenantes avant de repartir servir d'autres clients.

Tsuzuki, pensif, se repassait sa gaffe autant de fois qu'il le pouvait. Et à chaque fois, il se traitait d'imbécile. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Il savait, bien mieux que quiconque, que Tatsumi n'aimait pas qu'on dise des remarques blessantes sur sa vie amoureuse. Et, Tsuzuki, en grand gaffeur, s'était vu obligé de lui rappeler ce qui avait laissé une plaie assez profonde dans le cœur du secrétaire.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était rappelé de cette époque, où, encore jeunot dans le Service des Assignations, encore accablé par ses démons, par cette étincelle de vie et de pitié pour tout être destiné à la mort, il avait eu Tatsumi comme l'un de ses premiers partenaires. Un homme aux yeux bleus et doux, au sérieux et à la compréhension dignes d'un véritable chef. Il avait pris Tsuzuki sous son aile dès son apprentissage, lui apprenant à utiliser les fuda, à ouvrir les portes menant au Meifu. Incroyablement doué, le jeune Shinigami avait très tôt su manier tous les fuda existants, jusqu'à aller au Gensoukai pour dompter les Shikigami, ces esprits divins se battant pour eux. Sa puissance n'avait d'égale que celle des Rois de Meifu et Tatsumi, fier de son élève, avait décidé de devenir son partenaire sur le terrain. Ils s'étaient mis à s'entendre de mieux en mieux, Tatsumi touché par l'attention et la tendresse que portait son partenaire aux âmes devant aller rejoindre le Monde des Morts, Tsuzuki troublé et passionné par cet homme qui avait toujours su le comprendre à demi-mots, et à chaque fois tenté d'apaiser ses idées noires. Peu à peu, leurs liens s'étaient resserrés jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent amants. Puis, au bout de trois mois, Tatsumi cessa d'être le partenaire de Tsuzuki pour retourner dans les bureaux et prendre la place de secrétaire. Beaucoup de gens avaient pensé que c'était parce que Tsuzuki avait trouvé un nouveau partenaire. Ce n'était que la raison officielle. Officieusement, Tatsumi et Tsuzuki avaient rompu, car, pendant ce laps de temps, ils s'étaient rendue compte que cela ne menait à rien, malgré leurs sentiments. Et, assez troublé par cette séparation, Tatsumi avait préféré s'éloigner de Tsuzuki, sans vraiment le dire, le laissant choisir un nouveau partenaire. L'amour avait mué en une profonde affection qui n'avait pas changé depuis cette époque. Tsuzuki était devenu l'un des Shinigami les plus puissants, changeant de partenaire de travail comme de mouchoir, et Tatsumi était devenu secrétaire, s'assurant du budget du service. Jusqu'à ce que Tsuzuki rencontre Hisoka.

Se mordant de nouveau la lèvre, le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes avala une gorgée d'alcool qui lui brûla l'estomac.

« Idiot… Pauvre idiot…T'es qu'un imbécile… »

Ce n'était pas Tatsumi qu'il insultait.

C'était lui et entièrement lui.

* * *

_Il se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. Au bord de la nausée. Comme une envie… de disparaître… Il avait vraiment cette sensation… Il écarquilla les yeux, n'osant pas croire ce qui était pourtant la stricte vérité._

_Son âme ne supportait plus le corps dont il avait pris le contrôle. Il y avait un rejet tardif. Non, impossible. Il fallait qu'il demeure encore un peu. Juste le temps de se venger tout à fait. Il en reste encore deux. Juste deux. Peu importait ensuite ce qu'il allait devenir. Toute sone existence reposait sur la mort de ces deux diablesses._

_Il souffla à plusieurs reprises, tentant de faire passer ce goût acide qui flottant dans cette bouche qui n'était pas la sienne, palpa sa chair illusoire, posa ses doigts sur son visage d'aujourd'hui, celui qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avoir._

_Mais il était obligé._

_Il pâlit de dégoût et d'horreur. Il avait vraiment envie de disparaître._

_« Non… Patience… Ne panique pas, reste calme… Ne panique… pas… »_

_Une terreur sans bornes coula dans ses veines, dans son sang dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin. Il trembla violemment et, recroquevillé contre lui-même, considérant d'un œil vague la chambre qu'on lui avait offerte, eut un très léger sourire malgré la douleur. Pris de froid, de fièvre brûlante à la fois, il déglutit sa salive, la gorge en feu. Non, il devait combattre. Toujours fuir ce noir qui l'avait si durement emprisonné. Soufflant difficilement, il se redressa, prêt à aller ailleurs, fuir, fuir cette chambre et aller s'amuser, jouer un rôle éphémère._

_- Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps…, souffla-t-il, la respiration saccadée. Mais peu importe, peu importe._

_Ses yeux brillants se posèrent sur la baie vitrée où par le ciel le temps s'écoulait._

_- « Toi aussi »… « Toi aussi » Tu vas mourir… Même si je n'y serais pour rien…

* * *

_

Joker.

Les cartes reflétaient sa vie. Son âme. Et surtout ce qu'il ressentait. Refrénant comme une nouvelle envie de pleurer, chose qu'il ne supportait pas faire en public, il inspira profondément, continua de couper le tas de cartes d'une main experte. Les tables de jeu étaient presque désertes, seuls quelques joueurs désirant se faire un peu d'argent étaient présents, avec une ambiance plus solennelle. Mais dans quelques heures, une foule indénombrable de riches personnes, à la personnalité superficielle, l'odeur du tabac et de l'angoisse reviendrait lui serrer la gorge aussi avait-il estimé de se calmer l'esprit ailleurs que dans sa chambre, pour profiter du calme du casino à cette heure.

Joker.

« Idiot… Idiot… Idiot… »

Joker.

D'un geste rapide et un peu saccadé, il se fit quelques fulls, regardant les cartes, neutre. Il n'y avait pas assez de monde pour que quelqu'un daigne jouer contre lui. Ou alors était-ce à cause de son talent pour le poker. Kiyoshi Fujisuke était bien trop fort pour les amateurs. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il reporta son attention sur son jeu solitaire lorsqu'un ombre passa sur la table, juste derrière lui. Surpris, il se détourna et vit la seule personne qu'il ne désirait pas voir. D'un coup, son humeur déjà au plus bas se trouva une pelle pour tomber encore plus profondément.

- Vous…, grogna-t-il.

La jeune femme était incroyablement belle, ce qui suffit pour le rendre mortellement jaloux. Deux yeux bleu-vert le regardèrent avec douceur.

- Bonsoir, Kiyoshi, dit-elle avec politesse.

Des fleurs de cerisiers glissèrent sur ses cheveux ondulés et soyeux, dont les reflets prenaient une couleur d'or par la lumière du casino. Les machines à sous résonnaient au loin dans des déclics sourds. Et le cœur de l'adolescent eut comme une étrange résonance qui n'avait rien de normal.

- Mlle Stayle, fit-il d'une voix rageuse.

- Appelez-moi, Helen, vous êtes bien trop jeune pour me nommer comme une adulte, répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire. De plus, je n'au envie d'être considérée comme une adulte, déclara-t-elle juste après dans un éclat de rire qui fit serrer les lèvres à Hisoka.

La tuer? Ou bien juste lui prendre la vie?

Joker.

Helen regarda les cartes éparpillées sur la table. Elle eut l'air de réfléchir un instant.

- Vous n'avez pas d'adversaire, n'est-ce pas?

« Non, y a l'homme invisible qui joue avec moi mais vous ne le voyez pas, espèce d'idiote! », répondit intérieurement l'empathe en détournant le regard et recoupant les cartes.

A sa grande surprise, elle s'assit en face de lui. Hisoka ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Helen était réellement superbe. Sa robe, d'un blanc immaculée, dessinait ses courbes sensuelles et gracieuses, au décolleté comme il fallait, le cou paré d'un léger bijou; le tissu de sa robe, très léger, flottait à chacun de ses mouvements qui eux-même étaient pourvus d'une sensualité candide; ses jambes, dévoilées par l'ouverture sur le côté du vêtement, étaient fines et blanches, ses pieds chaussés de jolies chaussures attachées par des rubans à ses chevilles; sa coiffure elle-même avait de l'allure, ses cheveux, attachés en un haut chignon, laissant glisser quelques mèches éparses et ondulés sur ses oreilles décorés d'anneaux d'argent. Et, en bracelet et en barrettes, des fleurs de cerisiers posés sur sa chair.

Magnifique. Si belle qu'il en avait mal. On comprenait aisément pourquoi Tsuzuki…

Son regard d'émeraude s'assombrit, ce qui n'échappa à Helen qui, à sa grande horreur, posa une main compatissante sur la sienne, froide et fragile.

- Que se passe-t-il? Vous allez bien?

Hisoka retira sa main comme si la paume de la jeune femme avait été enduite de poison. Il plissa les yeux.

- Oui, très bien, c'est bon.

Un petit sourire d'Helen lui fit perdre pratiquement toute sa patience. Comment cette femme osait-elle venir vers lui, après avoir charmé SON Tsuzuki? Elle avait un tel culot que l'adolescent ne manqua de la dévisager, outré. Mais elle, souriant davantage, prit le paquet de cartes.

- Voulez-vous faire une partie contre moi? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton poli.

Il cligna des yeux, rembobinant la question de la jeune femme. Il la regarda comme s'il venait de la rencontrer pour la première fois. Amusée, Helen éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je vous proposais d'être mon amant, dit-elle, un brin narquoise.

Hisoka parut se réveiller et lui lança un regard noir.

- Hum.. Pourquoi pas? Fit-il en essayant d'avoir un ton détaché. Un poker?

Helen acquiesça puis se penchant vers l'empathe.

- J'ai envie de vous battre à votre propre jeu, souffla-t-elle comme une gamine qui veut faire une bêtise dans le dos de ses parents et qui a besoin d'un complice.

Dérouté, Hisoka souffla avant de rougir brusquement. En se penchant, Helen venait d'offrir une vue vertigineuse sur son décolleté. Peu habitué à de pareilles visions apocalyptiques, Hisoka se recula, recoupant les cartes d'un geste presque maladroit. Helen, se calmant peu à peu, posa son visage sur ses paumes.

- J'aimerais que nous parions quelque chose sur cette partie.

Hisoka cessa de battre le jeu.

Joker.

- Et quoi donc?

Helen sourit de nouveau, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Par ce geste, une petite expression d'innocence s'inscrivit sur son visage.

- Je me suis peut-être mal exprimée, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix profonde. Si jamais vous gagnez, vous me pourrez demander ce que vous voulez. Si c'est moi qui gagne, je peux vous demander tout ce que je veux. Qu'en dites-vous?

Suspicieux, Hisoka la dévisagea. La jeune femme, en cet instant, avait légèrement perdu de sa tristesse dont il avait l'habitude de ressentir. Quelque chose de doux émanait d'elle. Comme de l'apaisement. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait aidée à dissiper ses peurs.

« Et si… Non… Pas lui… », songea l'adolescent, son cœur le tiraillant encore une fois.

Il haussa les épaules, se sentant déjà dépassé par la tournure des évènements. Pour seule réponse, il commença à distribuer les cartes qu'Helen prit avec un léger sourire satisfait. Elle prit quelques jetons, pour la forme, qu'elle posa sur le centre de la table.

- Je mise 10, dit-elle, d'un sérieux qui échappait au Shinigami aux yeux d'émeraudes.

- Je suis.

Au bout de quelques minutes de jeu, Helen releva la tête, fixant Hisoka qui tentait de rester concentré sur ses cartes.

- Vous me semblez… bien énervé, Kiyoshi.

- Je le serai encore plus si vous continuez de parler ainsi, répondit aigrement l'empathe en prenant une nouvelle carte.

Un rire résonna en face de lui.

- J'ai l'impression que vous ne supporte pas ma présence, je me trompe?

Hisoka daigna relever la tête vers le regard de la jeune femme qui reposa encore un jeton sur le centre de la table. Ils se fixèrent encore un instant, à la fois calmes mais tendus. Quel paradoxe…

Joker.

Les yeux bleu-vert d'Helen pétillèrent. Elle soupira, relâchant la tension qu'il y avait entre ses épaules.

- Ca se voit, ça se sent. On dirait… que vous allez me tuer sur place, ajouta-t-elle dans un rire.

« Crois bien que je le ferais si j'en avais la possibilité! », gronda intérieurement Hisoka qui serra les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

- Je vous ai fait souffrir… à propos de quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus sérieux et avenant.

- Ou… Non…

- Menteur, fit Helen en souriant. Je le vois bien dans vos yeux. En fait, vous êtes comme Hayao, ou Pâris. Vous ne savez pas masquer ce que vous ressentez. C'est… tellement…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et, les yeux dans ceux d'Hisoka qui avait cessé d'être concentré sur son jeu, déclara.

- Vous savez, je n'aime pas Hayao, si cela vous angoisse. Pas comme vous le pensez, en tout cas. Je l'aime… comme un grand frère… Ou même plutôt un petit frère car il a ce petit je ne sais quoi de tendre et enfantin.

Elle rit de sa propre remarque et, reprenant une carte, refit un peu son jeu avant de reprendre la parole.

- Il est vraiment très gentil, votre garde du corps. Vraiment si tendre. Il avait l'air triste quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Très triste, même. C'était comme s'il venait d'être laissé, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Hisoka, de plus en plus mal, sentit son souffle se faire plus faible. De l'air. Il lui fallait de l'air. Cette femme… Celle qui avait charmé celui qu'il aimait… Comment… Comment osait-elle lui dire ça…?

- Je pense, continua Helen, imperturbable. Qu'il faudrait peut-être cesser cette dispute.

Il la regarda avec effroi. A son air horrifié, elle eut un petit rire.

- Intuition féminine, répondit-elle à cette question muette. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais reconnaître des couples qui se font la tête. Je trouve cela stupide, vraiment. J'en ignore la raison mais…

- Vous ignorez? S'étouffa Hisoka. Vous… Vous osez dire que vous n'êtes pas au courant? Vous avez charmé mon garde du corps!

Sa voix, soudain très forte, fit sursauter les joueurs tout autour d'eux qui cessèrent leur jeu afin de mieux les regarder. Se sentant d'un coup très humilié, Hisoka tenta de se calmer tandis qu'Helen, les yeux écarquillés par tant de colère de la part d'un jeune homme si introverti, se tut. Elle le regarda, mi-surprise mi-effrayée avant de laisser échapper un petit rire que personne à part Hisoka n'entendit.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! Souffla-t-il, rageur.

- Vous venez de vous dénoncer, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Il se figea.

- Comment?

Elle croisa puis décroisa ses jambes, fixant son jeu une seconde.

- Vous êtes… vraiment attendrissant, déclara-t-elle, ravie. Vous êtes si épris d'Hayao, que j'en suis rêveuse.

« Mais… c'est qu'elle se moque de moi là! », songea Hisoka, médusé.

- Vous êtes très triste, Kiyoshi. Vous en avez assez de cette situation, ce malaise qu'il y a entre vous. Si c'est de ma faute, j'en suis alors désolée. Mais la jalousie qui vous consume est vraiment pénible à voir et à sentir.

« _Une jalousie pareille, ça se sent à des kilomètres…_ »

Hisoka se raidit. A peu de choses près, Helen venait de dire pratiquement la même phrase qu'Anthony. Presque honteux d'avoir de tels sentiments, il baissa la tête, considérant son jeu retourné sur la table qu'il avait caché. Helen eut un petit soupir, passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux. L'éclat de tristesse qui avait disparu était revenu, plus brillant que jamais.

- Je ne veux pas qu'Hayao souffre, ou que vous, Kiyoshi, vous souffriez. Il serait dommage… que votre bonheur soit brisé par de telles futilités, vous ne croyez pas?

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude ne répondit pas, offrant malgré lui une réponse affirmative. Helen le dévisagea quelques instants avant de sourire, puis se redresse à la grande surprise de l'empathe.

- Mais… et votre partie? Demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

- Ah, ça?

D'un geste négligent de la main, un peu comme elle faisait glisser une addition à la fin d'un repas, elle retourna ses cartes, pour laisser Hisoka dans l'ahurissement le plus total.

Quinte Flush Royale .

Joker.

La jeune femme sourit davantage et se permit un gentil clin d'œil presque candide.

- J'ai gagné et j'ai eu ce que je voulais: que vous m'écoutiez. Je crois que le marché était assez équitable, non?

- He… Helen…

- Je veux que vous soyez heureux, tous les deux. Même si je me mêle de vos affaires, j'ai envie de vous savoir heureux.

Elle regarda un point lointain et pendants quelques secondes, sembla rejoindre un monde qu'elle avait perdu de vue.

- J'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un qui m'était cher, je ne vois pas pourquoi le bonheur des autres devrait être gâché par des stupidités, le mien étant déjà en miettes.

Elle inclina de nouveau la tête sur le côté, lui donnant l'air d'une gamine insouciante.

- Passez une bonne soirée, Mister Fujisuke.

Et sur ces mots, elle se retourna avant de s'en aller d'un pas léger, emportée par la foule de gens qui se pressait enfin, l'heure acceptable d'aller au casino venant de sonner. D'elle, Hisoka ne garda qu'une étrange impression, et un pétale pâle, glissé sur les cartes de sa victoire, comme pour le railler dans son impuissance. La tête vide, entouré de bruits des machines à sous et du brouhaha des gens tout autour de lui, il glissa le fragment dans sa paume qu'il serra si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

« Je suis vraiment le plus beau des idiots… »

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit en aucun cas la silhouette d'Anthony Rivan très pâle, les yeux vagues qui, après avoir eu comme un haut-le-cœur, s'en alla, ne laissant de lui qu'une étrange impression.

Tout comme Helen… et pourtant…

* * *

_Il était fatigué, vraiment fatigué. Il devait quitter ce monde au plus vite. Non, rester, demeurer… Ses pensées étaient troubles, brumeuses. Après être parti, il inspira profondément, sentant des sueurs froides couler sur son visage. Puis ce fut le tour d'une eau salée, plus chaude. Ne comprenant, il eut l'impression que ses yeux lui brûlaient._

_Et il pleura. Car il venait de comprendre. Il avait mal, et pleurer l'aidait à se débarrasser de ce poids. Il fallait que ces femmes meurent. Il se sentait si mal au milieu de ces vivants. Disparaître. Ne rien laisser de lui à part ces meurtres, ce désespoir parmi ces êtres humains._

_« Je… Je ne peux pas partir… Pas maintenant! Pas maintenant! »_

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Jonathan! Un contrat, ça! Un torchon, oui! Qu'il soit refait, sur le champ!_

_Cette voix. Elle lui donnait mal à ma tête. Tremblant de plus en plus, il se cala au mur et attendit. Attendit que cette personne vienne. Et qu'il fasse taire ce personnage. Lorsqu'il sentit sa présence, il préféra changer de direction, pour lui laisser le travail._

_Il était un tueur…_

_Et il respectait ses collègues, vivants ou non.

* * *

_

La porte, tout doucement, se referma dans un grincement à peine audible. Hisoka, fatigué de cette soirée si superficielle, avait décidé au bout d'une heure de remonter, car ses barrières psychiques, bien que puissantes, n'étaient de taille à lutter ce soir. Mais l'idée de retrouver Tsuzuki qu'il avait tout bonnement rejeté quand ce dernier avait daigné le consoler ne l'enchantait guère.

« _Il serait dommage… que votre bonheur soit brisé par de telles futilités…_ »

Soupirant une énième fois, il se colla contre le bois de la porte, avant de reporter son attention sur la grande pièce. La lampe de chevet étant allumée, et les ombres des objets, de son propre corps étaient comme déformés, prenant des allures de fantôme; la baie était légèrement entrouverte, offrant une brise fraîche. Et, allongé sur le lit, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, Tsuzuki dormait, d'une respiration profonde et calme. Silencieux, Hisoka le regarda, le dévorant des yeux. Tsuzuki était encore plus beau lorsqu'il dormait. Il avait ce petit air sérieux, songeur, comme si ses soucis refaisaient surface durant son sommeil. Une mèche brune cachait une paupière close, soulignant le trait fin de sa joue, le contour subtil de sa mâchoire. L'empathe, très doucement, s'approcha de l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes et, du plus furtivement possible, écarta la mèche rebelle de son regard fermé. Tsuzuki, dans un grognement, détourna la tête avant de s'installer confortablement sur le côté, faisant dos à Hisoka.

« Tsuzuki… »

L'adolescent sentit son cœur se déchirer. D'un coup. Comme ça. Doucement, en silence, il sentit des perles d'eau glisser sur son visage, lentement. Suffoquant, il tenta de les réfréner mais c'était peine perdue. La vue embrouillée de larmes, il eut comme un gémissement étouffé. Tout tremblant, il cacha son visage de ses mains froides, pleurant comme un enfant devant celui qu'il aimait à la folie, endormi.

- Hi… Hisoka?

Pas si endormi que ça, finalement. Surpris d'être vu dans un tel moment de faiblesse, Hisoka tenta de s'écarter de l'homme qui venait d'être réveillé, le fixant avec surprise de ses yeux magnifiques. La faible lueur de la lampe fit vaciller la flamme qui sommeillait dans le regard de Tsuzuki. Inquiet puis hésitant à le prendre dans ses bras pour en être écarter de nouveau, il fixa l'adolescent qui continuait d'effacer inutilement ses larmes dans des gestes nerveux. Cela était peine perdue car de nouvelles coulaient sur ses joues, lavant le sillon de celles qui avaient disparu. Tsuzuki le prit tout doucement par les épaules, effleurant une seconde son visage mouillé par les pleurs.

- Mais… Hisoka…

- Je… Je suis un… un imbécile…, hoqueta le jeune homme.

Il releva péniblement la tête, et le cœur saignant de tristesse et d'amertume, fixa son partenaire droit dans les yeux.

- Tsuzuki… Je…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un cri déchira l'air à ce moment précis. Toue l'atmosphère douce s'étant finalement crée entre les Shinigami venait de voler en éclats. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, ils se regardèrent, paniqués.

Le yurei.

Sans perdre une seconde, ils sortirent de leur chambre en courant, vite rattrapés par Crooge et Stayle, ainsi que leurs filles, le teint très pâle. Anthony était déjà présent, ainsi que Things dont les yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Tsuzuki, un peu essoufflé par sa course.

Things ne répondit pas et, d'un geste tremblant, désigna ce qu'il voyait par la porte ouverte. Helen, curieuse, regarda à son tour, suivie de Jenny. Les deux femmes blêmirent davantage avant de pousser un cri perçant, plaquant leurs mains sur leur bouche, leur cri devenant un gémissement. Ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui se passait, Tsuzuki entra dans la chambre précédé d'Hisoka.

Ce qu'ils virent ne retourna pas seulement leur estomac mais également leur esprit.

Toutes leurs théories venaient de se casser misérablement la figure.

Dans la chambre obscurcie, il y régnait une odeur désagréable, écœurante. S'il n'y avait pas eu la lueur de lune discrètement réapparue par un pan lourd de rideau, personne n'aurait vu l'immense mare de sang glissant en rivière sur le sol, d'un reflet pourpre vibrant. Une goutte perla sur le reflet rouge, absorbée par la chair d'un corps étendu dans son propre liquide de vie.

Le corps d'un homme.

Un léger balancement régulier attira l'attention des Shinigami qui déglutirent leur salive. Lentement, ils levèrent les yeux…

- Oh merde…, jura Tsuzuki, complètement révulsé.

… pour voir un visage macabre, pâle, défiguré par la mort, leur offrir un dernier rictus. Cette tête, suintante de sang, retenue par une cordelette rouge. Le Fil de la Destinée. Souillé de rouge. De cette odeur répugnante.

Il n'y eut pas de commentaires. Pas un seul bruit. Juste le balancement de chair sanguinolente, déversant les restes de son liquide sur un corps rigide.

Le corps d'un homme méprisable.

Christopher Hargeisa.

« Où est la pomme d'or? Où est-elle passée? »

Il n'y avait rien. Rien de tout à cet instant. La Mort à leur côtés, le cadavre entama une danse invisible dans les airs.

Dans leur esprit, la théorie s'était transformée en un long fil rouge. Fil s'enroulant autour de leur raison, de leur être. Pour finalement les posséder et les rendre fous.

_**A suivre…**_


	7. Eclats de verre

_**Yurei**_

_**Par Tsubaki Himé**_

_Hello à tous ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien du sixième chapitre (vous ne l'attendiez plus, ne). Je dois dire que là, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite, je comptais même rajouter quelques pages et puis non, on se tient aux doses prescrites. Merci encore pour toutes vos reveiws, ça m'a boostée pour écrire la suite. Je suis contente de savoir que cette histoire vous plaise autant._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en attendant le suivant (allez, préparez-vous à marquer les jours sur votre calendrier)_

_Blood Kiss,_

_Tsubaki Himé_

_**Chapitre VI**_

_**Eclats de verre**_

Trois heures. Il venait de compter. Trois heures que l'homme aux yeux d'un bleu sérieux et irréprochable était sur l'ordinateur, à pianoter rapidement sans lâcher l'écran du regard. De temps à autre, il consulta un petit calepin posé sur son bureau, le feuilletait, avant de reprendre sa besogne que l'homme aux cheveux d'or ne comprenait pas du tout.

Ses yeux ambrés, interrogateurs, fixèrent les mains agiles de son supérieur sur la machine. D'habitude, il n'aimait pas trop utiliser l'informatique mais là…

Ne pouvant résister davantage, le scientifique alla voir son collègue et ami, lui offrant au passage sa tasse de café qu'il n'avait même pas entamé.

Le secrétaire, surpris, le regarda avant de sourire et de prendre l'objet tendu. Nul doute qu'il en avait besoin.

-Merci Watari, dit-il poliment.

- Je t'en prie.

Ce dernier, curieux, se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Tatsumi qui continuait de vérifier des donnés. Un simple coup d'œil suffit à lui faire comprendre.

- Tu consultes quoi? Le registre?

Tatsumi soupira, avant de cliquer sur un autre fichier. Une brochure en anglais s'afficha, avec pour tire « Paradise Hotel, les délices de Las Vegas ». Watari siffla, impressionné par les photos des chambres et du luxueux casino.

- Mazette, c'est pas avec mes congés que je pourrai me payer des vacances pareilles, fit-il, envieux.

- Arrêtes, tu te fais du mal, rit Tatsumi avant que son visage ne reprenne un peu de sérieux. J'essaie de faire un rapprochement entre le Paradise Hotel et le registre de Meifu.

- Pourquoi donc? Demanda le scientifique, ne comprenant pas.

Il y eut un court instant de silence, juste le temps pour Tatsumi de valider une instruction avant d'ouvrir un autre fichier, celui du registre qui se composait de milliers de noms, dans un ordre bien précis. Les deux images, celle de la colonne administrative et l'autre du Paradise Hotel furent mises côte à côte. Tatsumi cliqua sur « Liste des membres », avant de répondre d'un ton profond et calme.

- Les meurtres ont tous eu lieu au 30e étage de l'hôtel, l'endroit le mieux surveillé. Donc, le meurtrier doit faire partie de ce groupe de VIP. Quant à l'identité du yurei, nous avons contacté nos homologues grecques qui ont bien affirmé avoir une disparition au niveau des âmes surveillées. Il faut donc trouver une anomalie chez les membres du 30e étage susceptibles d'être l'hôte de Pâris Cristinos.

Watari croisa les bras avant de soupirer.

- C'est un peu compliqué pour moi. Faut dire que je viens te t'offrir mon café qui est mon carburant pour toute la journée.

- Trop tard, rétorqua Tatsumi avant de boire une gorgée de la tasse.

Il se remit aussitôt à sa tâche première.

- Voyons… Aleï Stayle… Non, il n'y a pas d'incohérence, sa mort est prévue dans les trois ans à venir. Les autres membres du Quatuor ont l'air aussi cohérents par rapport aux registres. Helen Stayle… Mort non programmée, cohérence. Jenny Things… hum…

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Le registre n'est pas assez fiable, on ne sait pas grand-chose des gens du 30e étage. Il faudrait que j'ai accès aux données protégées, celles que le Chef a sur une disquette.

- Tatsumi, regarde! S'écria soudainement Watari, les yeux écarquillés, pointant quelque chose sur l'écran.

Surpris du ton de la voix de son ami, le dénommé se retourna, pour voir le scientifique montrer un nom dans le registre, puis dans la liste des membres. Ne comprenant pas, Tatsumi lut les quelques lignes désignées. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas possible… C'était tout à fait… incohérent…

- Anthony Rivan… Non, ce n'est pas vrai…, souffla-t-il abasourdi. Il n'est…

_Erreur! Erreur!_

Les deux mots barrèrent ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, clignotant d'une lueur dangereuse. Il sursauta et tenta de fermer un fichier. Mais les deux inscriptions restèrent gravées, marques indélébiles informatiques.

A cet instant, comme si le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur eux, l'écran devint subitement noir, ne laissant de cette information tout à fait hallucinante qu'un crépitement, jusqu'à ce qu'un message en lettres rouges violentes : « _Virus Download! Toutes les informations en cours d'application seront effacées du disque dur. Virus Download!_ ». Puis, enfin, l'ordinateur s'éteignit de lui-même, vaincu par cette force nuisible qui l'avait dévoré de l'intérieur. De la fumée s'échappa de l'écran, laissant les deux Shinigami silencieux, ébahis.

Même Tatsumi venait de comprendre.

« Quelqu'un » avait piégé les informations pour qu'il n'en reste rien. « Quelqu'un » avait fait en sorte que le seul indice qu'ils pouvaient avoir soit effacé. Le seul indice… On voulait les empêcher de découvrir la vérité. Et ça, le secrétaire de l'Enma-Cho ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Tatsumi reprit une respiration normale, avant de regarder Watari, tout aussi secoué que lui. Ses yeux bleus se durcirent, pour ne garder que l'étincelle froide du Maître des Ombres.

« Qui que tu sois, sache que je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire ainsi. »

- Watari, appelle Konoé, ordonna-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Sa bouche eut comme une esquisse de sourire sans joie. Impassible, il reporta son regard sur l'ordinateur dénué de vie, vérolé jusqu'aux plus infimes parties de son processus.

C'allait être intéressant… Comment le hacker allait-il se débrouiller, en ce moment dans les entrailles du réseau du Royaume des Morts?

- Qu'il contacte nos homologues américains. Je pense qu'il aura une petite surprise…

* * *

- Mon Dieu… Mr Hargeisa… 

Tout ce sang…. En mer rouge et douceâtre, s'insinuant dans le sol, il se répandait sur le corps immobile, déchiqueté de l'homme tandis que, tenue par une cordelette maudite, la tête demeurait figée dans le rictus du dernier instant. Et l'odeur… A s'évanouir d'écœurement…

Ne pouvant supporter pareil spectacle, le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes se recula de la scène, la bouche tordue de dégoût, avant de refermer les portes d'un geste sec, essayant de ne pas se rappeler l'expression d'horreur restée gravée sur la chair du mort. Dans le couloir, les témoins n'avaient pas bougé, en proie à un traumatisme déjà bien profond. Pâle, les yeux écarquillés, ils fixèrent le garde du corps avec horreur.

- Mr Ikesawa… Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant? Demanda Mr Things, tremblant. Pour… Pour le corps de Mr Hargeisa…

Tsuzuki, morne, déglutit sa salive, mais cela bien difficilement. L'odeur du sang lui tournait bien trop la tête. Tout s'était passé tellement vite, comme un éclair aveuglant. En un flash douloureux, le corps ensanglanté de l'homme d'affaires sans scrupules s'était figé dans sa rétine. Plus encore que les précédentes victimes, le meurtre avait été cruel. Froid. Horrible. Presque… à l'image de la victime.

« Tant de morts… Tant de morts… », songea le Shinigami, le regard assombri.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il sentit ses poings serrés trembler de rage, et d'un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Il baissa les yeux, voulant éviter cette question. Pourquoi était-ce à lui de répondre? Semblant comprendre sa détresse, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus-verts, avec douceur, lui prit le bras, avant de lui lancer un regard inquiet.

« Helen… »

L'adolescent, demeuré silencieux, contempla la scène, le visage grave, les bras croisés. Un petit frisson passa sur la chair de ses bras qu'il frictionna vivement et rapidement, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard bleu glacé de l'homme blond près de lui. Il se sentait mal. Jenny, reprenant lentement contenance, eut un mouvement de la main, comme pour dissiper l'horreur entre eux.

- Papa, fit-elle à Mr Things. Il vaudrait mieux alerter les vigiles. On… On ne peut pas laisser le corps de Mr Hargeisa comme ça. Il ne faut pas…

Malgré elle, sa voix trembla et, écœurée, horrifiée, elle porta une main tremblante dans ses cheveux d'or. Ses yeux, soudain vitreux, devinrent sombres et son corps faillit vaciller mais cependant, Mr Crooge la rattrapa galamment. Tous avaient un visage tiré par la fatigue et le désarroi. Encore un meurtre…

Stayle, se redressant légèrement, eut un geste vers Tsuzuki et la porte close, fermant ainsi le spectacle de morts qu'ils avaient refusé de voir, submergés par le dégoût.

- Vous avez raison, approuva-t-il d'une voix calme mais teintée de frissons. Jonathan, appelez la sécurité, et que tout soit bloqué au 30e étage. De plus, je tiens maintenant à ce que le personnel de l'hôtel soit au courant. Christopher a couvert cette affaire bien trop longtemps, il ne faut plus fermer les yeux sur les meurtres.

Il adressa un sourire rassurant au groupe silencieux.

- Je vais m'occuper de cela à présent, ajouta-t-il fermement. Retournez dans vos chambres et allez vous reposer.

- Papa, murmura Helen, désappointée. Tu es sûr que tu vas t'en sortir?

L'homme d'affaires sourit davantage à sa fille, pâle et surprise. Avec douceur, il lui caressa la joue, faisant glisser au passage une fleur de cerisier sur la peau. En voyant cette scène, Tsuzuki eut une douce pensée pour Mr Stayle qui malgré tout, aimait sa fille et la protégeait. Hisoka, n'ayant pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure, détourna le regard, fatigué. Toute cette histoire le démoralisait plus encore.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Stayle. Va te coucher, repose-toi. Je veux que tout le monde en fasse autant.

Rivan, sans vraiment faire attention aux autres, prit son paquet de cigarettes, en glissa une entre ses lèvres et l'alluma de son briquet. Après avoir aspiré une bouffée grisâtre, il expira, un très léger sourire acide dessiné sur son visage aux traits réguliers.

- Quel sens du devoir, mon cher Stayle. Cela m'étonne de vous, connaissant le mépris et la haine que vous adressiez à Mr Hargeisa.

A cette phrase, l'homme d'affaires blêmit.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là, Rivan? Demanda-t-il d'un ton bien trop abrupt. Me soupçonnez-vous de quelconque façon? Ce serait d'ailleurs une faute de ma part, de vouloir m'occuper de ce meurtre si j'en étais responsable.

Anthony eut un rire frêle qui secoua ses épaules. L'extrémité de sa cigarette s'embrasa.

- Je ne soupçonne personne, je ne fais que dire ce que je pense, rétorqua-t-il tranquillement. Si cela vous gêne, dites-le moi, au lieu de vous énerver pour rien.

- Rivan…, fit Hisoka entre ses dents.

L'américain, l'ayant entendu, lui adressa un coup d'œil amusé et narquois. L'empathe avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Rivan n'était pas un homme comme les autres, il le sentait. Cette manière de deviner ses pensées, de connaître un bout de l'histoire que lui ne savait pas, de « jouer » avec les autres, les enfermer dans leurs propres paroles. On avait l'impression qu'il tissait une toile de sous-entendus et de propos amères, pour mieux piéger. Et ce regard… froid…

Rivan, sentant l'atmosphère déjà tendue s'alourdir, eut un geste rassurant de la main, détournant les yeux avec sérénité.

- Mais je pense que je me montre un peu trop incorrect, dit-il comme pour s'excuser. Faire de telles accusations devant le corps de Mr Hargeisa n'est pas de rigueur. Au fond, faites comme vous le voulez, Mr Stayle. Appelez les vigiles, qu'ils puissent s'occuper du corps. Quant à moi, si jamais vous cherchez un digne suspect, vous me trouverez dans ma chambre.

Il écrasa le mégot sur le tapis du talon, sans se soucier du regard outré de tous ceux autour de lui. Puis, sur ces mots, il fit volte-face, s'en allant tranquillement dans ses appartements, ne laissant de lui que cette impression de malaise.

Tsuzuki, surpris, lança un regard entendu à son partenaire qui hocha de la tête, ses yeux d'émeraude assombris par la colère. Helen, résignée, eut un soupir, passant une main sur sa joue pâle.

- Allons nous coucher, murmura-t-elle. En attendant… en attendant les réponses… Je ne veux plus voir, entendre ou même imaginer une seule chose sur… sur Mr Hargeisa…

A cet instant, pour tous présents en ces lieux, l'odeur du couloir était surchargée de sang, de douleur secrète et malveillante. Le rouge du tapis éveillait en eux la couleur de ce liquide douceâtre, ayant jailli du corps de Mr Hargeisa. En eux l'expression d'horreur à présent sur le visage de la victime était encrée.

Un fil rouge avait fait taire l'homme… Le fil de la destinée…

* * *

- Ce n'est pas le même… 

Surpris, Tsuzuki releva la tête, observant son partenaire qui, lentement, s'était retourné dans les draps, lui dévoilant un dos songeur. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu'ils étaient retournés dans leur chambre, suite au conseil de Stayle qui avait attendu l'arrivée des vigiles pour rouvrir la porte et dévoiler leur meurtre. En y repensant, le Shinigami eut une espèce de boule dans la gorge, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Le corps, par ordre de l'homme d'affaires, avait été emmené dans une chambre spéciale, pour éviter qu'il ne pourrisse, en attendant la police qui allait bientôt venir. Il fallait encore attendre un peu, pour voir ce que le meurtrier comptait faire.

Sur ce point, les Shinigami étaient allés se coucher. Ou plutôt, méditer sur l'affaire car la vision ensanglantée d'Hargeisa n'encourageait pas le sommeil. L'adolescent s'était déshabillé en vitesse, s'était glissé dans le lit et, tournant le dos à son partenaire, réfléchissait. Sa respiration, tenue et profonde, avait un rythme calculé, comme ses pensées.

Tsuzuki, retirant sa veste, s'assit de son côté du matelas, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que voulait dire Hisoka.

- Comment ça, « ce n'est pas le même »? Demanda-t-il

- Tsuzuki, tu l'as bien senti, comme moi, rétorqua l'adolescent d'une voix glaciale, sans se retourner. Ce n'est pas la même personne cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas Pâris. Cette manière de tuer, de présenter la victime… Ce n'était pas le yurei.

Hisoka frissonna et se blottit davantage dans les draps, plissant ses yeux d'émeraudes songeurs. Le Shinigami au regard d'améthyste eut un silence. C'était vrai, c'était tout à fait évident. Ce n'était pas la manière de procéder de Pâris. Pas aussi… froidement. Il y avait dans les meurtres d'un yurei la représentation de ses sentiments, ce qu'il éprouvait par rapport à la victime. Hors, concernant Hargeisa, il n'y avait pas eu la moindre vibration vengeresse. La cruauté froide du meurtre, en y songeant, rendait Tsuzuki perplexe. La manière de présenter le cadavre n'avait pas le même sens, la même signification. Pâris ne s'était attaqué en ce moment qu'aux filles du Quatuor. Et là, « il » s'en était pris justement à l'un des hommes. Ce n'était pas logique, tout comme l'absence de la pomme d'or qui était la marque de sa venue, de sa vengeance.

« La cordelette… »

Un détail lui vint en tête. Le fil rouge ayant eu raison d'Hargeisa était une arme qu'il avait déjà aperçu au cours d'une mission. Un fil extrêmement résistant, capable de soulever le poids d'un homme et de s'encrer dans la chair jusqu'à la transpercer. Une arme redoutable… utilisée par…

Il se figea à cette pensée. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Ce n'était pas Pâris qui avait tué Hargeisa. Mais qui alors? Et pour quel motif?

N'entendant plus son partenaire, Hisoka, après une très légère hésitation, se retourna de nouveau, pour le regarder, songeur et grave. Il était toujours surpris de le voir aussi sombre dans ses réflexions, aussi complexe. Une légère onde de sentiment lui secoua le cœur, ce qui le fit frissonner. Ce mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Tsuzuki qui fut ramené à la réalité, fixant l'adolescent avec douceur. A ce regard, Hisoka crut défaillir de nouveau. Pas ce genre de regard, pas maintenant.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Hisoka.

Ce n'était même pas une question. Une affirmation de premier ordre. Tsuzuki ne savait pas mentir et disait clairement ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. L'adolescent, malgré lui, sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Déglutissant difficilement sa salive, il détourna le visage vers l'autre côté du lit, ne voulant pour rien au monde affronter les deux améthystes dont il était si épris. Mais, doucement, une main le prit par le menton, le forçant gentiment à regarder de nouveau le visage de celui qu'il aimait. Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

Tsuzuki se mit mieux sur le lit, s'allongea au côté de son partenaire, lui laissant tout de même de l'espace et même l'opportunité de partir, si cela gênait l'adolescent. Mais, ce dernier, les membres comme changés en plomb, ne fit plus un geste, tétanisé dans un mélange de peur et -était-ce possible- de ravissement.

- Il y avait quelque chose que tu voulais me dire, tout à l'heure, ajouta Tsuzuki d'une voix douce. Puis-je savoir quoi, sans être indiscret?

Hisoka tressaillit, la main sur son visage le faisant pratiquement défaillir. Oh non… Toutes les émotions qui le traversaient… Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, tentant de faire reculer le flots de paroles, de larmes, de tout ce qu'il y avait en lui, dans le plus profond recoin de son cœur. Tsuzuki, le regardant, sentait comme une brèche dans la résolution de son petit ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hisoka soit le seul à payer toute cette bêtise, ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Il aimait éperdument l'adolescent, ne pouvait se passer de sa présence aussi vitale pour lui que d'exister. Son cœur se serra en voyant le doux visage de son ange se crisper sous la gêne et la confusion la plus totale.

- Tsu… Tsuzuki… Je voulais te dire…, commença l'empathe d'une voix mal assurée. Je voulais te demander…

Mais la phrase mourut presque aussitôt dans sa gorge et dans son esprit, effacée presque instantanément par deux lèvres douces et tendres se posant sur les siennes, l'intimant au silence de la plus belle des façons. Hisoka fut si surpris par la tournure des évènements qu'il ne pensa pas au début à répondre à ce baiser amoureux. Alors, lorsque Tsuzuki s'écarta de lui, lui souriant avec passion, il demeura abasourdi, ses grands yeux émeraudes écarquillés de surprise. Cette image innocente fit fondre le cœur de Tsuzuki qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire. En l'entendant, Hisoka sentit ses joues s'empourprer davantage. Gêné, il tenta de se dégager mais finalement, les bras de son partenaire lui enveloppèrent le dos, lui caressant la nuque par des gestes furtifs et délicats.

L'empathe n'y comprenait plus rien. A vrai dire, il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

- Tsu… Tsuzuki…, parvint-il à dire, la voix étranglée.

Son petit ami, le regardant avec tendresse, passa une main douce sur sa joue rougie par la gêne et l'incompréhension.

- On est vraiment des idiots, déclara le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes. On est vraiment bêtes, tous les deux, finalement.

Ébahi d'une telle phrase venant de son partenaire, Hisoka resta silencieux quelques secondes, le fixant avec de grands yeux perdus.

« Toutes ces émotions… qui me vrillent le cœur… »

Sa vision devint brouillée, suffoquante. Son corps, petit à petit, se mit à trembler. De froid, de peur, de bonheur, il n'aurait su dire avec quel exactitude quels sentiments. Ses barrières psychiques, fortement chamboulées, lui dévoilaient toutes les émotions de son partenaire qui le tenait dans ses bras. C'était vivant, violent, complexe, mordant, passionnel, adorable, brûlant et autre encore. Une explosion psychique qui lui tournait la tête, faisait gonfler dans sa bouche un goût inconnu mais pourtant familier. Il tressaillit davantage et, ne sentant même plus les perles salées glissant sur ses joues empourprées, il se pelotonna contre Tsuzuki.

Dire qu'autrefois il ne pleurait pratiquement jamais, ses larmes demeurant prisonnières au fond de son cœur. Au contact de Tsuzuki, son âme avait enfin dévoilé tout ce qu'elle contenait, ses passions, son trop-plein d'amour, son envie de protéger et d'être protégé. Maintenant, ses pleurs lui venaient naturellement aux yeux, déversaient ce qu'il ressentait. Il en avait même un peu honte, de pleurer comme un petit garçon mais au fond… peu importait…

Tsuzuki, dans un sourire épanoui, serra l'adolescent à l'en étouffer presque. Comment aurait-il pu faire sans son ange? Sa force, sa vie, son existence. Les sanglots presque muets de son petit ami lui procuraient un mélange de tristesse, le faire pleurer par sa faute, et un bonheur sans égal, le voir exprimer pleinement toutes ses émotions. Il lui caressa les cheveux, la nuque, respirant son odeur et profitant de sa chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué.

Deux lèvres froides se posèrent dans son cou, presque frénétiques, l'embrassant, l'embrassant encore, s'abreuvant de sa peau, de sa chair même. Entre deux baisers paniqués, entre deux caresses désirant prouver un amour puissant, une voix tremblante lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Ne… Ne me laisse pas… Je ne veux plus être seul… Je… Je t'aime…

« Un amour… qui me déchire l'âme… »

Tsuzuki, tout doucement, embrassa le bout du nez de l'adolescent, le calma enfin. Puis, enfin, il s'empara de ses lèvres, les mordillant légèrement au passage, pour se faire pardonner, à son tour, de tout ce qu'il avait fait à l'empathe, de toutes les souffrances qu'avait pu éprouver Hisoka à son égard. Hisoka répondit passionnément à ce baiser, dérivant dans une ébauche lointaine de plénitude, dans les affres des sentiments de son petit ami, laissant ses barrières psychiques grandes ouvertes en confiance absolue.

Le temps à cet instant, sembla s'écouler plus longtemps, plus lentement. Au bout du compte, les deux Shinigami, soulagés et les lèvres gonflées de baisers de pardon réciproque, restèrent muets, les yeux clos, dans la chaleur des draps.

Endormis ou pas, cela n'avait pas d'importance…

Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble…

* * *

Elle avait peur. Non, pas peur. Elle était terrifiée, tétanisée par une horreur lui comprimant le souffle, lui nouant les entrailles, un poignard dans le fond du ventre, s'amusant à vous sentir tendu jusqu'à ce que la lame de l'effroi vous transperce. 

Toute tremblante, la jeune femme, encore plus pâle que la Mort elle-même, se releva de son lit, n'arrivant décidément pas à dormir. Ses gestes, nerveux, saccadés, glissaient sur tous les objets qu'elle touchait, tentant de se calmer. Elle savait qu'elle serait la prochaine, elle le savait mieux que quiconque.

La lumière faible de la lampe de chevet dessinait des ombres sur les murs, son visage aux cernes maussades. En mettant debout, ses pieds nus effleurèrent ses habits enlevés à la hâte, pour enfiler une légère robe blanche achetée à prix fort à Los Angeles. Il faisait si chaud dans cette chambre mais elle n'avait pas le courage d'ouvrir la fenêtre et d'accéder au balcon. La peur, si sournoise, le poignard traître de l'horreur fouillant au fond d'elle, pour mieux la prendre, pour mieux la faire pâlir d'effroi. Elle se tourna vers son grand miroir, tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre sur son visage dont elle était si fière.

Ses cheveux de soie étaient raides, sans vie, sans éclats, tombant en une cascades morne dans son dos. Ses yeux bleus avaient perdu leur lueur séductrice, leur brillance riche et supérieure; sa bouche, figure suprême de sa beauté, était gercée, bleuie d'un froid intérieur. Sa silhouette elle-même s'était comme voûtée, rétrécie alors qu'il n'y avait que quelques jours, elle se tenait droite, fière et désirable. Elle se contempla, muette d'écœurement pour sa propre personne, et serra les poings. Elle se mordit la langue, jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher d'hurler sa colère.

La rage, mêlée à sa peur panique, lui défigura la raison. D'une enjambée, elle alla jusqu'à son armoire et, marmonnant des insultes, se mit à tout sortir, les robes, les vestes, les escarpins, tout, tout, tout, pour ne pas se laisser embrouiller par sa terreur, mais aussi regretter sa beauté perdue par toute cette affaire de meurtre. Elle déchira une chemise qu'elle adorait dans sa fureur, avant de retomber mollement, les bras ballants.

« Jenny… Calme-toi… », tenta-t-elle de se dire, soufflant profondément. « Calme-toi… Ne finis pas comme « elles », ne finis pas comme ces filles… Tu… Tu n'es pas comme elles… »

Mais pourtant, la phrase empoissonnée de cette demoiselle détestable, ses yeux lagons étincelants de fureur, lui revint en tête.

« _C'est Pâris! Pâris qui est revenu, pour nous punir!_ »

« Pas Pâris… Ca ne peut pas être lui… »

Terrifiée, en proie à cette voix stridente dans sa tête, elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, pour faire cesser ce cri, cette accusation.

« Il est mort! Il est mort! Comprendront-ils enfin qu'il est mort! »

Des larmes de folie amère lui vinrent aux yeux et, gémissant doucement, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, au milieu de ses vêtements, laissant le temps s'écouler au même rythme que ses pleurs, apeurée par ce fantôme qu'il allait sûrement avoir raison d'elle.

Et, dans l'ombre de la pièce, malgré la légère lumière de la lampe, n'entendant que l'écho de sa propre terreur, elle ne vit pas la poignée de sa porte se tourner, laissant une silhouette s'avancer, respirer cet air chaud de peur.

Dans le reflet du miroir, l'éclat d'un poignard étincela.

* * *

_Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait trop mal. Mal de vivre dans ce corps si dérangeant, le faisant pleurer comme un enfant. Il devait finir ce qu'il avait entrepris de faire, tuer ces démones, mais c'était si dur… Son cœur, qui n'était pas le sien, se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Quelle étrange sensation de sentir le sang couler dans ses veines, d'entendre les battements de cet organe rouge qui dictait la vie, de respirer comme les autres._

_L'Autre avait eu raison d'Hargeisa. Il l'avait tué, simplement et froidement. Et lui, amusé, avait assisté à la scène dans ce corps qui n'était pas à lui. Il respectait ceux qui devaient prendre des vies, quand il ne s'agissait pas de celles qu'il voulait lui-même. Et cette fille, Aphrodite…, la troisième…_

_Il savait qu'il faisait une erreur. Grossière, monumentale. Mais vivre avec cette nausée incessante, ce dégoût immense pour la chair dont il avait pris possession était une torture. Sans faire de bruits, silencieux comme l'ombre qu'il était, il se para d'une longue veste sombre et dans l'obscurité du couloir, quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de sa victime. La lune était rouge, il y aurait donc deux morts ce soir-là…_

_L'odeur douceâtre de la chambre d'Hargeisa lui vint aux narines aussi s'autorisa-t-il un sourire convaincu. Que les vers mangent les tripes de cet homme, il n'en était que plus ravi. A cette heure, son jugement avait lieu dans le Monde des Morts, et alors… qu'il demeure aux Enfers!_

_Il serra sa main autour du poignard qui avait par maintes fois goûté au sang. Cette nuit, il n'allait rester qu'une seule diablesse, une seule. Sa vengeance serait enfin terminée, et lui pourrait disparaître enfin, noyé dans le noir infini, et ainsi qu'on entende plus parler de lui. Que ceux qui tenaient les ficelles de ce monde s'en souviennent…_

_Il avait eu raison d'attendre quelques heures, le temps que tout le monde soit parti. Les vigiles ne s'occupaient que des ascenseurs et des escaliers de secours, tandis que lui allait au centre de l'étage. Les humains étaient bien stupides. Surtout vivants… De plus, ce soir-là était plus risqué. Autant ne pas montrer ce visage…_

_Enfin, à pas de loups, il atteignit la chambre désirée. Sa main, délicatement, fit tourner la poignée, sans faire grincer un quelconque objet métallique. Comme toujours, ces idiotes ne s'enfermaient pas à clé. Même elle. Pauvre Jenny ignorante…_

_Il entra dans la chambre, à l'air lourd et renfermé. Une ambiance de peur stagnait dans la pièce, étouffait toutes les ondes présentes en ces lieux. Il la trouva par terre, recroquevillée, pleurant piteusement quelques larmes misérables de son corps terrifié. Dans le miroir, il la regarda attentivement, ne sentant pas la moindre once de pitié ou même de compassion à son égard. Aphrodite n'était pas la plus belle au monde, quoiqu'ils pouvaient penser. Une femme parée de luxure écœurante, se jouant de tous…_

_Dans le reflet, l'éclat du poignard étincela. Un coup rapide, net, qui lui couperait le souffle et la vie. Il savait qu'il faisait une bêtise. Mais il avait si mal…_

_Il leva le bras, concentré. Ne pas dire un mot. L'arme, dans un sifflement, commença son ascension…_

_Pour se figer._

_A cet instant, peut-être frissonnante de froid et de fatigue, courbaturée, Jenny, dans un gémissement, s'était retournée et, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, fixa la lame argentée. Contempla le visage de celui qui avait commis tant d'atrocités. Blêmit. Et sa bouche se tordit de terreur panique._

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Il avait fait un faux pas._

_Paniquée, Jenny tenta de se relever, son cri ayant déchiré l'air de la pièce mais, le poignard, fidèle à son maître ne glissa pas de son itinéraire. D'un coup tranchant, la lame s'encra dans la poitrine de la jeune femme, jusqu'à la garde, lui traversant la cage thoracique et le dos dans un craquement sinistre. Le corps, encore à peine agité de soubresauts, se crispa contre le manteau du yurei et une main déchira le tissu, faisant basculer le tueur en avant. Le sang se répandit sur lui, sur tout son habit, se déversant en fontaine rouge et odorante. Abasourdi, il contempla sa main où, par ironie, dans un geste brusque, il s'était coupé avec sa propre arme._

_Il s'était trompé. Non, il ne fallait pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Les autres allaient arriver, il ne fallait surtout pas que…_

_Il fixa la fenêtre une demi-seconde. Sa coupure lui faisait mal. Et il n'hésita pas plus._

_SCHAAAAAAAAAAAAALNG!_

_Dans un fracas assourdissant, il propulsa tout son poids contre la fenêtre qui explosa sous le choc. Les bouts de verre s'enfoncèrent dans son manteau, coupèrent sa main déjà entaillée. Il retomba sur le balcon avec plus ou moins de difficultés._

_- Eh! Toi!_

_Ca ne devait pas finir comme ça…_

* * *

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 

Un cri, horrible, suraigu, déchira le silence du couloir comme une statue que l'on brise. Toute l'atmosphère tendre et calme de la chambre s'envola aussitôt alors que les deux Shinigami se redressèrent d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Hisoka, soudain, se crispa, une main sur le cœur, le teint pâle.

- Hisoka, mais…

Sans perdre de temps, l'adolescent se leva, passant à la hâte une chemise et, d'une main ferme, tira son partenaire vers lui qui à son tour, crut qu'une pierre lui déchirait l'être. Des ondes de mort et ce cri…

Sans perdre un instant, ils se ruèrent dans le couloir, le cœur battant à toute allure. Cela provenait de la chambre de Jenny.

« Je vous en prie », implora intérieurement Tsuzuki. « Pas une autre mort, pas maintenant… »

Hisoka, le cœur serré par toutes les émotions fulgurantes du yurei, eut un mouvement brusque de la main et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Pas ça…

SCHAAAAAAAAAAAAALNG!

A cet instant, un bruit infernal eut lieu dans la chambre. Paniqués, les deux Shinigami entrèrent violemment pour finalement s'arrêter, abasourdis.

Sur le sol, étendue, Jenny demeurait silencieuse, les yeux grands ouverts, bras ballants le long du corps. Les Dieux de la Mort surent qu'elle n'ouvrirait plus les yeux, car, en signe de mort, une large entaille lui parcourait la poitrine, laissant dévoiler l'intérieur de la chair, déversant une mare de sang où les cheveux blonds étaient noircis, salis, la peau maculée de taches.

Une ombre, à la lueur de la lune, se redressa sur le balcon, les toisant avec fureur. Un manteau lui recouvrait le corps et la pénombre dissimulait son visage, ce qui empêchait toute aide pour savoir ce qui il s'agissait. Hisoka tressaillit en voyant deux éclats bruns sur un visage effacé. Les mêmes yeux que dans sa vision…

- Eh! Toi! Héla Tsuzuki, le visage crispé par la colère.

La silhouette les dévisagea, un temps qui aurait pu être une seconde ou une heure. Ses yeux, froids, glissèrent sur l'empathe puis sur Tsuzuki, avant de retomber sur le cadavre de Jenny qui se vidait de son sang. On aurait pu croire qu'un sourire éclaira les ténèbres mais sans plus, une goutte de sang perla sur son doigt, hypnotique, comme son regard.

- Pâris! Cria Hisoka, les poings serrés.

Le cri plus que le nom en lui-même réveilla le yurei. Il fit un pas en arrière et…

- Nom de…, souffla Tsuzuki, abasourdi.

D'une enjambée, l'ombre sauta du balcon agilement, comme si elle faisait partie de ce monde noir. Si rapidement et si furtivement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait jamais existé.

- Merde!

Les Shinigami coururent jusqu'au balcon et s'accrochèrent à la rambarde. Paniqués, ils observèrent la silhouette qui, comme flottant dans les airs, glissa de la barre de fer et retomba sur le balcon précédent en ne faisant pratiquement pas de bruit, puis, d'un geste…

SCHAAAAAAAAAAAAALNG!

Le yurei, dans un fracas assourdissant, brisa une vitre, juste à côté de celle de Jenny. Les éclats de verre, par la force et le vent, faillirent aveugler les Shinigami qui durent se cacher le visage. L'ombre s'engouffra dans la chambre voisine.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Une voix déchira la nuit, implorante, suffoquante, paniquée. Une voix que Tsuzuki, horrifié, reconnut aussitôt.

- Helen!

Sans perdre un instant, il courut dans le couloir et, le cœur battant à tout rompre, rejoignit la chambre de la jeune femme dont la porte était brusquement ouverte.

- Helen! Cria-t-il de nouveau.

Il demeura muet devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. La fenêtre, ravagée par l'entrée fracassante du yurei, avait émis des bouts de verre partout, le sol, les murs, le lit. Un désordre confus régnait dans la pièce, une odeur suffoquante de sang qui lui donnait mal au cœur. Et, écroulée sur le sol, la jeune femme, toute tremblante, contemplait les dégâts qui étaient arrivés si vite, si forts.

- Oh mon Dieu…

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir signifièrent que des gens accouraient vers eux. A leur tête, Hisoka, le souffle court qui resta figé en voyant l'état de la chambre., suivi de Stayle, Things et Crooge. En dernier; Rivan se rua vers eux, le visage pâle de colère. Ses yeux bleus eurent une froide étincelle en fixant la pauvre Helen.

- Ma fille! S'exclama Stayle, horrifié.

Alors qu'il fit un mouvement vers elle, Tsuzuki fut plus rapide. Il entra dans la chambre, faisant craquer les débris glacés et transparents du verre sous ses pieds. Il s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille et sentit son cœur se serrer.

Helen était plus pâle que jamais, si pâle que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte, ses yeux bleus-vert étaient écarquillés, dilatés de frayeur, d'un traumatisme tel que jamais il ne disparaîtrait de sa mémoire. Ses bras, ses mains, son visage étaient parcourus de coupures, de plaies fraîches suintant d'un peu de sang. Son corps tremblait violemment, en proie à des spasmes incontrôlables. Elle ne réagit à la présence du Shinigami qu'à l'instant où ce dernier lui frôla la joue, joue marquée d'une fine trace rouge. Elle tressaillit brusquement et, regarda le Shinigami, paniquée.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent encore plus.

- Helen…, murmura Tsuzuki doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle le fixa avec ses yeux apeurés, traumatisés, encrés de cette image impossible à dire.

- Pâris… C'est Pâris… C'est lui… C'est lui… Ce bruit… Ce visage… Ce n'était pas son visage… Mais ses yeux… Ses yeux… Oh non…

Elle éclata en sanglots, brusquement, les larmes coulant pratiquement aussitôt sur ses joues. Tsuzuki la prit dans ses bras, la réconfortant doucement.

- J'ai eu si peur… J'ai eu si peur…, bégaya-t-elle, terrorisée. Il voulait me tuer, il veut me tuer… J'ai eu si peur… J'ai peur encore maintenant… J'ai peur de lui… J'ai si peur… Hayao…

Le cœur serré, Tsuzuki la rassura, et la prenant dans ses bras, l'aida à se relever. Le regard brumeux, la jeune femme étudia les bouts des verre marqués de son sang, les dégâts, les traces sur le lit. Elle inspira, tenta de calmer ses larmes, avant d'inspirer de nouveau.

- J'ai entendu le cri de Jenny, avoua-t-elle. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut et à peine ai-je eu le temps de me lever que ma fenêtre a volé en éclats. Et je l'ai vu… Juste ses yeux, pas son visage, je n'ai pas vu son visage… Il s'est rué vers moi, emmitouflé dans son manteau…

Elle désigna ses coupures aux mains et aux bras.

- Il m'a attrapée violemment, m'a bousculée pour mieux s'enfuir. Je… Je ne sais pas où il est parti… Mais son couteau… Son couteau m'a frôlé…

Hisoka, silencieux, s'approcha de la porte qu'il effleura légèrement. A ce contact, il eut un petit frisson, tentant de délier toutes les émotions noires et violentes de l'esprit. Il avait en effet touché la porte, mais… L'empathe frissonna davantage, sentant de nouveau cette odeur familière se répandre dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas la même chose que le sang, c'était différent, subtil, une trace indélébile.

« Pourquoi cela me rappelle… des mauvais souvenirs? »

Une silhouette passa près de lui, le ramenant à la réalité. Anthony, encore un peu pâle, s'avança vers la fenêtre brisée, fixa l'horizon d'un air songeur. Il promena sa main sur les parois jusqu'à se figer.

- Aïe!

Il se recula brusquement, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Surpris, Hisoka le regarda avec attention… pour voir une coupure sur la main, saignant assez abondamment.

- Saleté de bout de verre, grinça Rivan, prenant un mouchoir qu'il enroula autour de la plaie.

« Une coupure… »

Les images dansaient dans la tête de l'empathe, se gravaient pour disparaître aussitôt. Il se sentait mal, d'un coup. Les yeux bleus de Rivan, le regardant vaguement, ne l'aidaient pas, tissant leur toile autour de lui, le ficelant dans un piège complexe. Un courant d'air froid passa par l'ouverture forcée de la chambre et le Shinigami aux yeux d'émeraude crut éprouver un malaise tenace.

Le sang, peu à peu, rougissait le mouchoir de Rivan puis ce dernier, mit la main dans sa poche, tranquillement, avec malgré cela un petit air de douleur. Le sang…

L'éclat de la lune, froide et hostile, ne présageait rien de bon. Il y avait deux morts, en une nuit. Deux victimes, qui n'avaient pas été cependant tuées de la même main.

« Pâris… Qui es-tu donc vraiment… pour décider de la vie des autres… si tu n'es pas un Dieu? »

* * *

Impossible de redémarrer l'ordinateur. Autant dire que le pauvre spécimen de technologie venait de rendre l'âme. Watari, qui en était maintenant à sa troisième cafetière, en était tremblant de rage et de dépit. Le scientifique en avait assez de cette histoire, de cet étrange hacker qui avait, par le simple envoi d'un virus, chamboulé toute une base de données. 

003, sa chouette, eut un hululement fatigué. Elle devait avoir faim. Watari, fatigué, s'étira longuement sur sa chaise, avant de relever la tête vers les bureaux de la Section, vides à cette heure. Il n'y avait plus que le vrombissement de l'ordinateur portable de Watari, la respiration faible de la chouette et le cliquetis du clavier qui rythmaient son travail.

- Encore du café, Watari?

Pas seulement ça, en fait. Le scientifique, ses yeux d'ambre ternis par lé pénombre, se retourna vers son supérieur qui, le regard bleu doux et réconfortant, lui tendait une autre cafetière. Watari sourit gentiment avant de refuser d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis plein de café jusqu'aux oreilles. Non merci, Tatsumi.

Le secrétaire remit correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Ca fait déjà quatre heures que tu passes sur cet engin de malheur. Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû te demander de m'aider, c'est bien trop dur.

Vexé, Watari eut un mouvement de la main.

- Hum, j'aime les défis dans ce genre, déclara-t-il, faussement en colère malgré tout. Tatsumi, « on » a piraté la base de données de l'Enma-Cho, c'est pas rien tout de même.

Tatsumi soupira et prit place sur une autre chaise, à côté de son collègue et ami. Avec douceur, il caressa le doux plumage de 003 qui hulula de plaisir et de joie, battant même un peu des ailes. Il ferma une seconde les yeux, puis se replongea dans les maigres informations qu'ils avaient pu retrouver grâce à l'ordinateur du scientifique.

- Il va falloir contacter Tsuzuki, dit le secrétaire d'un ton grave. S'il n'est pas au courant pour Rivan, ça risque de lui coûter cher. Il ne faut pas…

- Hum, tu as raison, approuva Watari.

Il brancha son ordinateur et recommença à faire une liste, fixant de temps à autre les notes prises par Tatsumi, avant de les recopier. Alors qu'il allait finir sa liste, le téléphone sonna posé sur le bureau d'un employé, d'un bruit strident qui firent sursauter les deux Shinigami.

Surpris d'avoir un coup de téléphone à ce moment, Tatsumi décrocha, pour poser son oreille contre le combiné.

- Oui, j'écoute?

Il n'y eut pas un bruit. Watari, curieux, dévisagea Tatsumi qui haussa les épaules.

- Allô? Il y a quelqu'un? Reprit Tatsumi d'une voix plus ferme.

Il le savait, entendait même une respiration. Contrôlée, profonde. Froide. Ce genre de silence qui ne veut rien divulguer, à part une angoisse étrange et subite. Le secrétaire, les sourcils froncés, eut un soupir agacé.

- Écoutez, si vous ne voulez pas parler, je vous préviens que…

- Parler est-elle une chose importante? Pour vous, du moins… Shinigami…

Tatsumi se figea, abasourdi. N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, il enclencha le haut-parleur, permettant au scientifique d'écouter. La voix n'était ni grave, ni aiguë, presque neutre. Il aurait pu s'agir d'une homme ou d'une femme tant elle était plate. Pourtant, une note tenue, sourde, se faisait entendre. Un sifflement mordant, acéré.

Tatsumi serra les poings.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il sur un ton froid.

Un rire lui répondit. Peut-être n'était-ce même pas un rire. Une exclamation.

- Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir? Répliqua la voix, qui, bien que neutre, semblait amusée. Vous savez, après ce petit « jeu » avec votre lamentable code de sécurité, me brancher sur votre ligne était une vraie blague.

« Le hacker… », songea Watari, figé.

La colère faisait battre le cœur du secrétaire à un rythme rapide, tenu.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça?

- Pourquoi vous répondre? Rétorqua la voix du tac-au-tac

- Vous essayez de nous barrer la route sur une affaire qui est importante. Vous nous devez des explications!

De nouveau la voix rit. Un peu plus amèrement qu'avant.

- J'ai reçu des ordres, répondit le hacker. Je les exécute. C'est simple et facile. Aussi aisé que de vous lier les mains. Ce petit message n'est qu'un avertissement aussi, écoutez-moi bien.

Il y eut un silence très court mais vif et pesant. Tatsumi lança un regard à Watari qui s'était rapproché, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

- Cette affaire n'est pas la vôtre, ajouta le hacker sur un ton froid de menace. Elle ne vous est pas destinée. Laissez-nous faire, nous avons de quoi nous occuper de ça. Vous bloquer l'accès aux listes n'était pas bien compliqué, aussi, n'essayez plus de jouer aux plus malins, car d'autres choses bien plus « pénibles » pourraient se produire.

- Espèce de…, gronda Tatsumi. Comment osez-vous?

- Il serait dommage de s'en prendre à vos deux collègues, n'est-ce pas?

Le souffle de Tatsumi se bloqua dans sa gorge, le laissant abasourdi.

- Des menaces? Siffla-t-il.

- Vous comprenez vite, rétorqua la voix avec amusement. J'espère que cette discussion vous aura permis de comprendre… qu'il ne faut pas vous mêler de nos enquêtes…

- Attendez!

Mais trop tard, la voix de Tatsumi se perdit dans le vide, puis la longue résonance lui signifiant que son interlocuteur avait raccroché lui vint, incessante. Il demeura muet, le téléphone à la main, contemplant la table avec un regard éteint et furieux. Ses yeux de glace, après la surprise, se teintèrent de colère. Watari, à ses côtés, se mordit la lèvre.

- Les… Les salauds, gronda-t-il, tremblant de rage.

Silencieux, ils se fixèrent, le visage grave. Ils avaient été prévenus. « On » les avait prévenus et il était aisé de savoir qui.

La voix, encore présente dans leur tête, leur glaçait le sang. Elle avait été acérée, mordante, brûlante. Comme un débris de verre, elle leur avait coupé le souffle.

Et s'ils ne faisaient rien… Elle leur trancherait ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux…

_**A suivre…**_


	8. L'Exécuteur

_**Yurei**_

_**Par Tsubaki Himé**_

_Hello à tous ! Excusez-moi encore du retard pour ce chapitre mais avec tout le travail cette année, il se peut que ma cadence niveau fics en soit ralentie. Donc excusez-moi encore. Ce chapitre est l'un des mes préférés, non pour le niveau et le style (eh oui, toujours insastifaite) mais pour l'intrigue. Dès le deuxième chapitre, je voulais en venir là, j'en suis plutôt contente. Ah, je tiens à signaler que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier,allez, il n'en reste plus qu'un et l'épilogue. Je meurs d'envie de finir cette fic, ça fait plus de deux mois que je suis dessus et j'ai hâte de passer à autre chose. Mais bon, finissons-la bien et après on n'en parle plus. Merci encore pour vos reviews, je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire vous intéresse encore et que si vous n'y compreniez plus rien, c'est tout à fait normal (enfin pour les meutres et les suspetcs, c'est fait pour)._

_Blood Kiss et bonne lecture à tous,_

_Tsubaki Himé._

_**Chapitre VII **_

_**L'Exécuteur**_

_Tout me semble d'un tel ennui… Tout est si ennuyeux, fade, vide de sens… Plus rien ne m'étonne, plus une parcelle de sentiments ne se réveille en moi…_

_Je pense sincèrement que cette existence est inutile…_

_Mais… peut-être que « lui »… pourra me divertir…

* * *

_

L'homme de cinquante ans d'apparence eut une grimace, à la dernière parole qu'une voix neutre mais cependant froide émit du haut-parleur.

- _J'espère que cette discussion vous aura permis de comprendre… qu'il ne faut pas vous mêler de nos enquêtes…_

Le secrétaire, ses yeux bleus parcourus d'une flamme glacée, éteignit la bande d'un geste sec de la main. Il fulminait intérieurement de rage. Bien qu'il eut réécouté cette voix une bonne dizaine de fois, il en ressortait toujours cette sensation sauvage de colère et d'indignation. On avait osé les menacer, et aussi, de manière à peine voilée, de s'en prendre à leurs collègues partis en mission. C'était intolérable. Ne supportant pas davantage la pensée qu'on puisse s'en prendre à deux Shinigami qu'il respectait et aimait particulièrement, il détourna la tête, fixant alors son patron assis à son bureau, les mains jointes sur la table mais si serrées que les jointures en étaient blanches.

Konoé eut un soupir grave et fatigué, faisant se tordre davantage la ride gravée sur le coin de sa bouche.

- Quelle histoire, gronda-t-il, accablé. Si seulement j'avais su à quel point elle était prisée…

Le secrétaire fronça les sourcils.

- Nous n'allons quand même cesser nos investigations sur le yurei en liberté, patron? Fit-il, sa voix contenant une note de colère sourde.

Le Chef du Service des Assignations cala son menton dans la paume de sa main, observant son secrétaire avec sérieux.

- Je ne l'espère pas, Tatsumi, répondit-il sur un ton sourd. Ce serait d'ailleurs étrange que nous ne puissions plus nous en occuper. Après tout, nous avons eu l'accord du bureau supérieur, ce qui à mon avis était amplement suffisant. Le fait qu' « ils » nous la demandent aussi durement est bien surprenant.

Sentant toute sa colère déborder, Tatsumi fit quelques pas et s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée, observant les grandes allées de cerisiers en fleurs, balayés par le vent doux, leurs pétales volant dans un ciel éternellement azur. A l'extérieur, assis sous l'un des arbres, un scientifique travaillait sur ses données, ses yeux d'or assombris par la concentration. Il avait besoin de calme et le bureau des Assignations, à cette heure, était bien trop bruyant.

Konoé fit tourner son fauteuil en cuir et aperçut le reflet du Maître des Ombres, l'étincelle froide de ses prunelles bleues.

- Seiichiro…, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Tatsumi tressaillit à ce simple nom mais garda le silence. Il n'aimait pas cette impression quand son patron l'appelait par son prénom. C'était trop… douloureux… Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs… trop d'éclats lui transperçant l'esprit.

Konoé soupira à nouveau.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Tsuzuki, à cause de ce message mais…

Tatsumi redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, essayant d'afficher un petit sourire rassurant mais hélas, sa bouche était comme figée.

- Tu as peur pour Tsuzuki… Que cela recommence comme « avant »…

Le secrétaire baissa les yeux, et, lentement, par un geste machinal, fixa son poignet droit, les boutons de manches, comme pour exorciser sa tête de toutes les images qui la brouillaient. Il ferma une seconde le regard et les flashs effrois de vérité emplirent son esprit. Et cette phrase, lancinante, blessante…

« _Regarde mes mains, Tatsumi! Regarde-les! Y vois-tu encore une seule parcelle qui ne soit pas teintée de sang!_ »

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il secoua brusquement la tête, ses yeux lui devenant brûlants de douleur. A quoi bon se rappeler tout cela? Cela faisait si longtemps maintenant, un point lointain dans sa mémoire déjà brumeuse.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son supérieur qui le dévisageait toujours, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, dit le Shinigami d'un ton ferme. Je vais mener quelques affaires sur la provenance de la voix et en déterminer la fréquence. Même s'il ne s'agit que d'un hacker travaillant pour un compte, il faut remonter jusqu'à la source.

Konoé eut un très léger sourire, apparemment satisfait de voir l'un de ses meilleurs éléments reprendre aussi vite le sens du travail. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une disquette qu'il tendit à son secrétaire, visiblement surpris. Le sourire de Konoé s'élargit et pendant une fugitive seconde, Tatsumi crut y apercevoir cette esquisse carnassière si spéciale réservée à Tsuzuki.

- Il n'est pas encore né, ni mort, le hacker qui arrivera à empocher toutes les informations de mon secteur, déclara le chef avec mépris et fierté mêlées. Tu as en main la liste de toutes les fiches internationales, de toutes les morts enregistrées. Chaque bureau en possède une copie au cas où. Je ne l'ai jamais utilisée mais comme notre petit pirate s'est permis d'entrer sans frapper, je me vois obligé de m'en servir.

Tatsumi considéra pensivement l'objet donné. Puis, l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Vous avez raison, patron. Comme toujours…

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la disquette en un poing rageur. A l'extérieur, une brise emportait quelques pétales de fleurs pâles et gracieuses comme des songes fugitifs. Et lui, malgré cette douleur en plein cœur, il devait continuer de manier les ombres, pour ainsi mieux de masquer aux yeux de la vérité.

Dire tout ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas encore pour maintenant…

« Tsuzuki… »

* * *

« Une chose visible que l'on ne peut voir… Une senteur particulière et familière… mais si lointaine… » 

Le jeune homme soupira doucement, plongeant son regard dans le verre glaçant doucement sa main convulsée. L'ambiance du bar de l'hôtel était plongée dans un brouillard opaque. Le solo d'un piano, coulant et enivrant, s'élevait dans la large et grande salle, aux murs à peine éclairés par de splendides lampes, en lueurs orangées et dorées, faisant naître les ombres sur les visages de ceux qui s'étaient arrêtés pour boire un verre ou discuter, voir seulement attendre de la bonne compagnie. Les tables basses, noire ébène, où se posaient la consommation des clients avaient un reflet de fauve; les fauteuils, dans la pénombre mystérieuse, étaient d'un rouge vivant, prenant la forme du corps de celui qui s'y posait.

La lueur centrale provenait du comptoir, une lumière de néon presque aveuglante mais il s'agissait du seul point où l'on pouvait se faire voir et voir les autres correctement.

L'adolescent, soupirant une nouvelle fois, avala une gorgée de son verre. Un soda. Il n'avait pas demandé d'alcool et de toute façon, le barman, l'ayant détaillé d'un bref coup d'œil, n'aurait pas voulu lui en donner bien qu'il fallait qu'il satisfasse tous les clients.

Une journée s'était écoulée depuis la découverte du corps de Jenny. Malheureusement pour les deux Dieux de la Mort, Stayle avait appelé une branche spéciale des autorités, venues prendre quelques indices. Hisoka eut une moue réprobatrice. A ce train-là, ces flics pas fichus de venir dès qu'il y avait un seul meurtre allaient tout récupérer, sans même comprendre que l'assassin… était quelqu'un qui n'était plus de ce monde.

Il fallait donc attendre un peu et se faufiler quand il y n'aurait plus personne. Le Shinigami avait d'ailleurs assez de « capacités » pour pouvoir y aller sans trop de dommages. Imaginant déjà quelques stratagèmes il pourrait utiliser pour aller à l'endroit voulu, il ne se rendit même pas compte d'une présence prenant place sur un haut tabouret métallique près de lui… jusqu'à ce que cette dernière vienne lui frôler la joue d'un geste de la main, ce qui lui suffit pour se retourner brusquement, presque violemment, fixant l'individu de ses émeraudes flamboyantes de surprise et de colère d'être dérangé en pleine réflexion.

Deux yeux bleu glacier le regardèrent avec amusement, riant même plus que cette bouche souple et fine.

- Holà, boy, je ne vais pas te manger, fit l'homme, remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qui s'était égarée devant son regard, avant de passer un doigt vague sur un bandage lui recouvrant le dos de la main. Reste tranquille, t'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Hisoka, toisant l'américain effronté, eut un soupir dédaigneux. Ce regard bleu le faisait frissonner malgré lui, presque… presque comme un sentiment froid de malaise. Il passa une main sur sa propre épaule, essayant de réfréner ce tremblement intérieur, incontrôlables.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet, répliqua le Shinigami sur un ton froid et méprisant. Vous êtes bien trop futile et dérisoire pour que je puisse montrer une quelconque inquiétude en votre présence.

Rivan observa l'adolescent, détailla les ombres se formant par les lumières sur son front, ses joues, dans ses yeux de pierreries, sauvages, obstinées. Son regard se fit légèrement plus sombre, comme brouillé dans de l'encre, des taches noires inconnues de ce monde. D'un mouvement de la tête, il fit signe au barman de lui servir un whisky, désignant la bouteille. L'homme derrière le comptoir s'affaira et lui présenta le petite verre où vibrait par le geste de la main le liquide ambré et sirupeux, doux et fort à la fois de l'alcool. Un glaçon flottait à la surface et projetait ses éclats troubles sur le comptoir. Machinalement, plus pour ne pas voir les prunelles bleu de nuit d'Anthony qu'autre chose, Hisoka observa les formes fugitives et claires du reflet glacé.

L'homme avala une gorgée de son verre, silencieusement. Puis, de nouveau, dévisagea le garçon à côté de lui, lui tournant le regard. Amusé, il reposa sa boisson et, doucement, d'un mouvement futile de la main, prit le menton de l'adolescent pour le faire pivoter vers lui. Les joues d'Hisoka s'empourprèrent.

- Cessez ça tout de suite, siffla-t-il, rejetant la main froide de Rivan. Ne me traitez pas comme un quelconque objet!

Il frissonna à cette simple idée et, décontenancé, il se tut, les yeux mi-clos. Ce visage pâle… ce regard d'argent… ces mains glacées… Il déglutit difficilement sa salive, une lumière vive lui arrachant des souvenirs douloureux dans ses prunelles fermées.

- Fujisuke? Ca ne va pas?

La voix de Rivan, ayant une légère pointe d'inquiétude, le fit revenir à la réalité et l'ambiance suffoquante du bar. Il inspira une dernière fois, puis résolument, se tourna enfin vers Anthony, ce dernier intérieurement ravi de cela. L'empathe plongea, en signe de défi, son regard dans le sien.

- Dites-moi franchement ce que vous voulez, lança-t-il sur un ton ferme. Vous ne jouez pas un jeu franc, depuis le début de cette affaire.

Rivan le regarda encore une seconde, le visage impassible, figé presque, en une posture statufiée, écoutant les paroles mais comme s'il ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas en dire une. Il prit son verre et en but encore une gorgée, doucement, l'alcool descendant en lui. Le bruit du verre sur le comptoir eut une résonance sourde.

Le piano continuait son solo ou peut-être était-ce un autre morceau…

Rivan s'autorisa un temps de silence avant de répondre. Ce fut sur un ton neutre, plat, sans aucune émotion autre que l'illusoire lueur brillant dans son regard bleu.

- Je ne veux rien… Je ne veux absolument rien ici… Ici tout n'est qu'ennui, cette affaire n'est qu'ennui… Pour tout avouer, ce meurtrier commence à me lasser. Dommage, sa façon de présenter ses victimes était bien trouvée…

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites? Répliqua Hisoka, abasourdi d'un tel détachement. Vous… Vous vous moquez de ce qui arrive ici? Il y a déjà eu quatre morts! Comment pouviez-vous être aussi insensible à ce qui se passe!

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cet homme. Son empathie, laissée en retrait prudent, ne lui permettait pas de discerner le reflet des sentiments de l'américain. Il était insaisissable. Tout ce qu'il semblait toucher dans l'âme de l'homme s'évaporait, glissait d'entre les doigts de son esprit empathique. C'était… comme un malaise… Un vent étouffant dont l'image était deux yeux bleus sans émotion réelle.

Rivan demeura silencieux encore un temps qui sembla durer une éternité. Et, brusquement, il prit son verre de whisky et le tendit à Hisoka qui se recula instinctivement à ce geste. Stupéfait, il contempla le liquide ambré tournoyant dans le récipient transparent avant de dévisager l'américain.

« Où il veut en venir, celui-là? »

Le visage de Rivan parut se bloquer pour se détendre aussitôt, une esquisse de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Bois ça, tu verras, tu arriveras à ne plus ressentir peine et douleur en pensant à ces morts, dit-il comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées, encore une fois, ce qui ne rassura pas le moins du monde le Shinigami.

Hisoka, pour toute image se liant à l'alcool, fut celle d'un grand gouffre noir, où il basculait, la tête lourde et bourdonnante, la langue gonflée de ce liquide si tentant. Rien de repenser à la première fois où il avait bu du saké, il rougit doucement, se rappelant qu'il avait tout bonnement dormi dans le lit de son partenaire, partenaire qui aujourd'hui dormait avec lui. Il fixa, fasciné, captivé, dégoûté et furieux à la voix le whisky dont les effluves lui montaient déjà à la tête.

Se demandant vraiment si Rivan avait bien un cerveau, il détourna son attention du verre pour regarder l'américain. Il repoussa le verre d'une main malheureusement pas si décidée et ferme que cela. Il sentit un tremblement dans sa voix quand il répliqua.

- Non, merci, je ne bois pas d'alcool. Je… Je n'en bois pas…

Il se sentait véritablement stupide d'être attiré par un verre ainsi offert, comme un gamin hypnotisé devant le paquet de bonbons qu'on lui tendait. Il essaya de boire une gorgée de son soda pour confirmer ses dires mais le goût, soudain, lui semblait lointain, fade, et les bulles n'étaient en mesure de faire disparaître cette envie… presque cette obsession curieuse de stupide animal de trembler ses lèvres dans le contenu ambré du verre d'Anthony.

Ce dernier eut un léger rire qui secoua ses épaules. Il fit glisser le verre vers l'adolescent avant de répliquer.

- Curieux, on m'avait dit que Kiyoshi Fujisuke était connu pour sa grande passion des alcools. Cela m'étonne que tu ne bois plus.

Hisoka crut sentir ses entrailles se dessécher aux paroles de Rivan. Il avait sûrement dû oublier une partie du profile de celui qu'il devait remplacer mais… oh non… son personnage ne pouvait pas être un buveur! Lui-même ne supportait pratiquement pas l'alcool et pourtant… il en était tenté, plus curieux d'en connaître le goût. Il se sentait idiot, totalement stupide mais ô combien captivé.

- J'ai arrêté, bégaya-t-il. Je ne bois plus maintenant, ça me fait trop de tort et ça n'améliore pas ma santé.

A croire qu'il était une personne âgée dont le seule dernier plaisir de la boisson avait rendu le corps sec et immobile, presque mort d'avance.

Le barman lança un regard noir à Rivan qui, sentant le reproche à peine silencieux répondit à l'homme par un sourire effronté.

- Un autre verre, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il en détachant bien les mots, comme si le barman ne le comprenait pas. Et une bouteille de whisky.

Bon gré mal gré, le barman, le visage pâle et les lèvres serrées de colère, servit le tout et y ajouta quelques glaçons. Cela fait, il regarda tristement l'adolescent qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le liquide ambré frissonnant dans les verres, se traitant d'idiot alcoolique alors qu'il n'était simplement qu'idiot.

Rivan remercia le barman d'un mouvement de tête avant de tendre un nouveau verre, intact, au garçon aux yeux d'émeraudes.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que je suis en train de fabriquer? »

Mais son corps réagissait de lui-même. Il cria intérieurement qu'il ne pouvait pas mais, malgré lui, il laissa Rivan entrechoquer son verre contre le sien. Ses yeux bleus étaient impénétrables… et lui n'était qu'un livre grand ouvert…

- Si j'en bois, vous me foutez la paix après, gronda Hisoka, méfiant.

Rivan eut un mouvement d'apaisement de la main avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

- Si tu le veux pas, le fais pas… Mais à en voir tes yeux, je pencherais plutôt pour le contraire.

Hisoka tressaillit alors, désappointé. Que gagnerait-il donc en buvant? Et… pourquoi en avait-il tant envie?

Il fixa le fond du liquide doré, ambré, aux reflets lourds de conséquences. Doucement, il leva le bras et laissa l'alcool couler dans sa bouche, sa main crispée sur son verre. Le goût se grava sur sa langue et, surpris, presque écœuré, il faillit tout recracher, vider son estomac contenant quelque chose d'inconnu mais, en défi par rapport à l'homme blond près de lui, il finit en une grande gorgée tout le verre, sentit le feu liquide descendre dans sa gorge, faire tordre ses boyaux, glisser dans tout son organisme, puis, en effluves sirupeuses, remonter à son esprit paniqué, captivé, grisé de cette sensation forte et troublante, de cet alcool qui venait de dompter littéralement tout son corps.

Il reposa brutalement le verre qui se cogna contre le comptoir, espérant ainsi ne pas rejeter ce qu'il avait ingurgité. Il déglutit sa salive, avalant les restes de cette boisson si dangereuse par la même occasion, avant de dévisager Rivan, le mettant au défi de lui dire quelque chose. Ce dernier parut surpris d'un tel comportement, puis, doucement un sourire amusé, ravi, enjoué naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Eh bien… Pour quelqu'un qui ne boit plus…

En disant ces mots, il remplit de nouveau le verre d'Hisoka qui le regardait, les lèvres sèches, l'estomac et la gorge en feu. Ce n'était même plus de la soif. Ce n'était même plus la curiosité de boire. C'était l'envie, le besoin. L'obsession. Il eut un tremblement dans les mains qu'il crispa sur ses genoux, attendant que le liquide ambré ait été déversé.

- Doucement, boy, lui rappela Rivan, sentant que le jeu commençait déjà à prendre des proportions dangereuses. Te rends pas malade non plus.

- Allez vous faire foutre, répliqua Hisoka d'une voix pâteuse qui, le cerveau déjà d'embrumé, ne se rendait même pas compte des propos qu'il employait. Je fais ce que je veux.

Et de nouveau, ce goût particulier, dégoûtant et délicieux, naquit sur ses lèvres, imprégna son palais, tatoué dans sa bouche quand il but aussi sec le second verre, la voix de la raison en lui ne cessant pourtant de crier qu'il se comportait comme le plus puérils des saoûlards au monde.

Ses membres lui semblèrent de plomb comme ses paupières qui s'abaissaient sous le sommeil de l'ivresse. La voix de Rivan lui était lointaine, déformée en propos graves et ridiculement insignifiants.

- N'avais-tu pas des soupçons sur moi? dit l'américain à l'adolescent, dans le brouillard d'odeurs alcoolisée. Dis-moi franchement… A présent, que ressens-tu pour tous ceux qui sont morts? Encore de la tristesse, de la vengeance?

Hisoka tressaillit de nouveau, soulevé par une nausée violente qui disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle apparut. Il fit un geste un peu hésitant de la main à Rivan pour qu'il lui serve encore un autre coup. Ses yeux, morts de raison, eurent alors une légère étincelle de moquerie, d'indifférence.

- J'en ai rien à battre, avoua le Shinigami, ayant même un sourire noir et cruel sur ses lèvres encore humides de whisky. Qu'ils crèvent tous… ça m'intéresse pas… Non… C'est…

Il se tut, les mots commençant à disparaître de son cerveau, comme de pages couvertes de lignes à l'encre que l'on effaçait petit à petit. Il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à articuler, ses lèvres soudain molles.

L'ambiance était suffoquante… Le piano continuait de jouer mais l'adolescent n'entendait plus les notes, juste un amas de sons distordus en échos agréable. Les ombres se coulaient, se brouillaient en un point immense, en tableau où l'on aurait renversé de l'eau dessus.

Ses yeux, au bout du troisième verre, se firent vitreux, opaques. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu tenir jusque là… Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage brûlant. Il sentait à présent toutes les flammes de l'alcool dévorer l'intérieur de son corps, en un poison lent et distillé dans son être. Au moment où il voulut saisir lui-même la bouteille, il fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur et stoppa aussi sec son geste. La bouteille, sous ses yeux, sembla vaciller, devenir double et, la tête bourdonnante, il arrêta donc de chercher à la prendre. Il avait la gorge si sèche… Il avait si soif maintenant…

Il enleva un bouton de sa chemise, mal à l'aise. Pratiquement aucune parole n'avait été échangée entre lui et l'américain. Ce n'était même plus une discussion. Plutôt un pari. Un défi. Un duel muet. Voir la résistance de l'adolescent.

- Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien, avoua enfin Hisoka, les joues empourprées de cette couleur si particulière à l'ébriété. Je… Je vais remonter…

Au moment où il leva pour partir, ses jambes semblèrent, traîtresses, se dérober sous lui, aussi, il faillit s'écrouler mais les bras de Rivan le retinrent et l'aidèrent à le remettre debout. Groggy, les pensées brouillées, la voix de la raison étant elle-même partie faire un tour aux abonnés absents, il n'arriva pas à répliquer qu'il pouvait se débrouiller. C'aurait été un mensonge et de plus… il se demandait, la bouche pâteuse, s'il était encore en mesure de parler.

- Je vais te raccompagner, je crois que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, fit l'américain aimablement, trop aimablement.

Anthony paya la bouteille déjà bien entamée, puis, souriant, prit l'adolescent par les épaules, l'aidant à marcher correctement vers l'ascenseur.

L'ombre du bar pouvait masquer les visages, les sourires et les regards. Elle dévorait ce qu'il était vrai, dévoilait l'illusoire.

Dans l'obscurité étouffante et le brouillard de la salle, la lueur du chaos brilla dans deux yeux bleus. Un chaos teinté si longtemps par un ennui lointain… mais enfin étincelant de nouveauté…

Il allait se divertir et se jouer de cette éphémère étincelle de vie…

* * *

La jeune fille était calme, assise dans le grand lit aux draps blanc, la tête remontée par plusieurs larges coussins. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses longs cils s'abaissant sur ses joues pâles de mort mais vivantes malgré tout. Ses cheveux d'or cuivré étaient une toison de bijoux autour de sa tête et, lentement, sa respiration, sereine, apaisait l'homme assis près d'elle, sur une chaise, attendant qu'elle se réveille. 

Tsuzuki avait dû aider, bon gré mal gré, les autorités concernant les personnes de l'étage, qui ils étaient et autres choses encore. Helen, fortement chamboulée, avait passé toute la journée à s'angoisser, triste et perdue, seule sur la grande terrasse du 30e étage. Puis, fatiguée, elle avait manqué de s'évanouir une nouvelle fois, heureusement dans les bras du Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes qui l'avait ramenée dans une chambre libre, la sienne en piteux état depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec le yurei.

La jeune fille avait encore de longs bandages sur les deux bras, très légèrement teintés de sang à quelques endroits où la chair avait été le plus marquée. Les mains, les poignets étaient couverts de pansements.

Tsuzuki ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Pâris, un garçon qui d'après Helen était si doux et aimant, ait pu devenir un tel monstre. Il s'en était pris, comme il avait tenu à le faire, aux trois filles du Quatuor, hormis Helen. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, un laps d'heures à la fois trop courtes et longues d'attente. Et si on ajoutait le meurtre de Hargeisa, sans aucun doute par une autre personne, cela donnait une vision plutôt rouge des Etats-Unis.

Le Shinigami, silencieux, prit la main gauche de la jeune fille et la plaça entre ses paumes, caressant la peau à travers le pansement. C'était une jeune fille si menue si fragile… Tant de malheurs lui tombaient dessus. Il ferma une seconde ses prunelles mauves. Le noir de ses yeux clos laissa alors le temps s'écouler et une vision, embrunie, enfouie dans sa mémoire déchirée, une silhouette, marchant dans la nuit. Une silhouette tout de rouge vêtue, dans le froid obscur. Deux yeux qui le fixaient…

« _Pourquoi ai-je pris ta place, hein? Dis-moi pourquoi je me suis sacrifiée pour toi!_ »

La gorge de Tsuzuki se serra, si fort qu'il crut perdre l'usage de la parole. Il secoua énergiquement la tête, pour ne plus voir cette ombre, cette silhouette de sang se mouvant dans les ténèbres. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle reste présente dans ses souvenirs, dans son cœur meurtri.

« Toi… Toi que j'aimais si fort… »

- Hayao…

Surpris, Tsuzuki releva la tête et sentit par le même geste des doigts bouger dans sa main close. Il rouvrit le regard, pour voir deux yeux bleu de vert qui le fixaient, calmes, attentifs, mais loin d'une tranquillité et d'un apaisement qu'il voulait tant contempler. La jeune fille, sans dire mot, leva son autre main pour la poser sur celle du Shinigami, en caresse froide et compatissante.

- Helen, souffla Tsuzuki, ému.

Cette femme avait juste besoin qu'on la protège, qu'on fasse juste un peu attention à elle. Son premier et dernier amour était devenu un meurtrier et pourtant, elle l'aimait toujours, aussi passionnément qu'autrefois.

Tsuzuki sourit tendrement à la jeune femme.

- Vous allez mieux? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Helen acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant qu'un légère sourire vienne timidement naître sur ses lèvres pâles.

- J'ai connu mieux, mais ça va…

Elle ferma le regard encore un instant, avant de le rouvrir. Elle fixa le haut plafond clair, pensive, silencieuse, ses yeux lointains, dévisageant un monde où les autres n'avaient pas leur place. Ses lèvres émirent un mouvement, les paroles muettes. Tsuzuki, surpris, la dévisagea. Elle sembla sentir son regard sur elle car elle soupira, fatiguée, lassée de cette existence où le simple goût du souvenir était celui douceâtre du sang sur sa langue.

- Je l'ai mérité, murmura-t-elle, faussement tranquille, presque figées dans une immobilité de poupée.

Tsuzuki fronça les sourcils.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

Helen tourna son visage pâle vers lui, un sérieux à présent gravé sur ses traits fins. Elle toucha un court instant une mèche de ses cheveux châtain d'or, avant de laisser retomber sa main dans un mouvement lent du bras.

- Aline, Deborah, Jenny… Je suis bien plus coupable que ces trois filles réunies, continua-t-elle sur un ton amer. J'ai vraiment peur de Pâris mais… Je suis responsable, je suis responsable de sa mort…

Tsuzuki sursauta. Que voulait dire Helen? Elle, coupable? Non, impossible, impensable… Il sentit son cœur rater un battement.

- Helen, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, répliqua-t-il, se retenant d'hausser la voix.

La jeune femme lui lança à peine un regard. On aurait dit qu'elle n'arrivait plus à ressentir de la peur réelle, mais plutôt celle d'un enfant qui vient de briser un vase et qui, la mort dans l'âme, attend l'arrivée de ses parents pour que ces derniers le punissent.

Le Shinigami serra les poings, une onde de colère remontant à la surface de son esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cachez, Helen?

- Rien, répondit calmement la jeune femme aux yeux bleu de vert, morte vivante, immobile dans les draps blancs. Rien du tout… Au contraire, je ne veux rien cacher, même si ça fait mal… Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué Pâris mais c'est tout comme, tout comme…

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Sa main froide contre la paume chaude de Tsuzuki se fit molle, sans vie. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un léger souffle.

- Ce sera mon tour…

Et doucement, elle se rendormit, fragile statue de verre, brisée de l'intérieur. Le Shinigami eut l'impression qu'on venait de l'étouffer, tant sa gorge le serrait. Silencieux, il contempla la jeune fille prise dans un sommeil de tortures lourdes et, délicatement, l'embrassa sur le front, y dégageant quelques mèches ondulées et brillantes. Elle n'était pas comme « elle », dans son habit tout de rouge sang, sous la neige, le corps brisé…

_Un corps brisé sur le sol… Mi-allongée mi-assise, couverte de bleus… Contre le poteau le sang qui coulait en flux rouges et odorants… et elle…_

_« Pourquoi suis-je morte à cause de toi! Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné à être à ta place! »_

Tsuzuki tressaillit, les yeux brûlants. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage… La silhouette rouge… Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette chambre, trop de malaise, trop de souvenirs l'étouffaient…

Il s'éloigna du lit, mit une main sur la poignée glacée qui pourtant lui brûlait la paume. Doucement, il se retourna et observa le corps pâle endormi.

Il hésita puis, ferma les yeux, se concentra. Dans un écho sourd, une onde bleue naquit devant sa main droite, brillante, résonnante, se déforma, se divisa, se réunit… Et, dans un souffle lointain, l'éclat de lumière se transforma en un fuda à l'encre dorée, gravée de signes sacrées. D'un mouvement de l'index, il fit léviter le fuda dans un bruissement d'ailes à peine perceptible jusqu'au bureau d'Helen. Le papier sacré, silencieusement, glissa doucement dans un coin du mur et s'y scella, de sorte que personne ne pouvait le voir, même si Tsuzuki savait où il était.

Le fuda des morts. Un sort si puissant qu'il était capable de détruire n'importe quelle âme. Tsuzuki déglutit sa salive. Il espérait avoir fait le bon choix, et sûr…

L'ombre de sang sous la neige était une image bien trop blessante pour qu'il se permette de recommencer de tout briser…

Un échiquier où il était le monstre…

Échec et mat.

* * *

Il se sentait ailleurs… Abruti par l'alcool, tétanisé par le sommeil. Il entendit vaguement la porte de sa chambre se refermer, bien qu'il se souvenait que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait fait. Qui alors? Il tituba, retenu par deux bras rassurants. Rassurants? Quelle était donc cette pensée? L'adolescent eut un haut-le-cœur et dut serrer les lèvres pour ne pas tout revomir. Le teint pâle, le visage perlé de sueurs, il maugréa quelques mots dont lui-même ne connaissait pas la signification. 

« Ah… J'ai mal au cœur… »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de boire de l'alcool? Même pas une gorgée mais trois verres d'affilié. Il fut ramené à la réalité en trébuchant sur des affaires traînant sur le sol et manqua de tomber par terre dans une prestance qu'un ivrogne aurait applaudi mais de nouveau, les bras le rattrapèrent, plus fermement et on le guida jusqu'au lit.

Il ne voyait quasiment plus rien à présent. Juste un amas d'images se superposant l'une sur l'autre, terriblement floues. La tête bourdonnante, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, le contact des draps frais lui faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement. Une silhouette s'assit près de lui, assez grande.

- Il faut dire si tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, boy, fit-elle donc d'une voix suave et grave

Des mains s'affairèrent, petits êtres minutieux. Hisoka sentit qu'on lui enlevait ses chaussures, sans doute pour être plus à l'aise, puis, tout doucement, déboutonné encore un bouton de sa chemise, lui faisant respirer un peu plus d'air, bien que l'adolescent, suffoquant et brûlant de l'alcool de l'intérieur, ne sentait pas la différence.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, murmura-t-il difficilement à la forme près de lui.

- Chut… Détends-toi, c'est normal…

L'ombre floue se pencha vers lui et de nouveau, un bouton de sa chemise fut enlevé. Hisoka plissa les yeux, essayant de voir son interlocuteur. Mais… Il ouvrit très légèrement la bouche, tentant de parler à nouveau.

- Où suis-je…? Demanda-t-il faiblement, l'alcool rendant sa langue gonflée et ses lèvres molles. Non…

Il tendit une main tremblante et mal assurée vers celui qui venait de le dévêtir légèrement. Ce dernier, tout doucement, caressa sa paume et, de ses lèvres, embrassa les doigts, les mordilla. L'adolescent sentit une chaleur encore plus violente lui enserrer le corps, tentatrice, brusque, imprévisible. Il essaya d'enlever sa main mais l'homme fut plus fort et la garda contre lui, avant de se pencher davantage vers le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraudes brûlants.

Un sourire que l'empathe ne vit pas vraiment naquit sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

- Tu es vraiment beau, boy…, susurra-t-il presque tendrement.

L'adolescent, dans les limbes de l'alcool, discerna un toucher froid sur sa joue, en voile illusoire, glisser sur ses lèvres, puis sur son menton, son cou et sur sa peau découverte. Il frissonna et détourna les yeux, incapable de dire qu'il fallait cesser et également incapable de savoir s'il aimait ça.

- Tu es attirant, si attirant…, continua la voix.

- Non…. Pas ç….

Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, passionnées, amusées. Dans un gémissement, Hisoka se recula mais l'homme l'embrassa encore plus fort, le forçant d'un mordillement sur la chair douce de l'adolescent d'accentuer leur baiser. Une de ses mains glissa sur la chemise légèrement ouverte, et commença à glisser sur la peau de soie, à caresser la chair pâle, lentement, pour le faire succomber. Les gestes, de plus en plus sensuels, faisaient trembler le jeune garçon qui se débattit, le corps brûlant. Il ne voulait pas le faire, il ne le voulait pas.

- A… Arrêtez, je vous en prie…, hoqueta-t-il, la vue de plus en plus brouillée. Je ne veux pas…

Les caresses sur sa peau frémissante continuaient leur horrible torture, suivies des lèvres de l'homme, l'embrassant de parts et d'autres, sur ses lèvres, son cou, son torse, son ventre. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était insupportable.

Il avait si chaud…. Mais il ne voulait pas faire ça, pas avec cet homme. Seule une personne pouvait le toucher de la sorte et le faire frissonner de plaisir. Cet homme aux yeux d'améthystes, si tendre, si beau…

- Tsuzuki…, gémit l'empathe, le souffle court.

Il ne vit pas les yeux de l'homme, tout comme il ne vit la longue ligne rouge glisser dans les mains de cette ombre au regard bleu. Mais, tel un serpent, le fil s'enroula autour de sa gorge, d'abord à peine remarqué.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser, chuchota l'homme d'une voix ravie mais calme à la fois.

Hisoka tressaillit…

Les mains de l'homme tirèrent sur la cordelette, fort. Si fort… Trop fort…

- Aaaaaaaah!

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux et, horrifié, tenta de s'éloigner de cette emprise sur sa chair. Sa gorge le faisait incroyablement souffrir. C'était comme si on le transperçait, on le traversait lentement par un fil brûlant et acéré. Il déglutit sa salive mais eut encore plus mal, sentant ses cordes vocales se tordre et gémir en suppliques. Un goût de sang commença à gonfler sa langue, à teinter ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, il porta ses mains tremblantes à son cou et essaya de ses doigts à attraper le fil de sa souffrance pour se dégager et d'aspirer une goulée d'air. La cordelette faillit lui trancher les phalanges et la douleur, coulant dans toutes ses veines le faisait frémir, trépigner.

- Non, arrêtez! Laissez-moi, arrêtez ça! J'é… étouffe!

Il dégagea ses jambes et fit un mouvement violent vers l'homme qui le stoppa aussi aisément que s'il avait affaire à un petit enfant de cinq ans et, d'un geste expert qui reflétait l'habitude, il enroula l'autre extrémité du fil autour des mains de l'adolescent, les levant au-dessus de la tête de ce dernier, lui coupant légèrement les poignets. En tirant dessus, Hisoka relevait davantage les paumes et ce geste serrait davantage l'emprise sur sa gorge.

Du sang, peu à peu, se mit à perler sur son cou, glissa en gouttes éparses et chaudes sur sa peau pâles.

La douleur dégrisa Hisoka qui sentit sa vue se faire de plus en plus nette, au point que le visage de son agresseur se dessina avec exactitude. Deux yeux bleus où le chaos reflétaient un amusement certain et enjoué, un visage si souriant mais mystérieux, des cheveux blonds en bataille…

- Rivan…, souffla l'adolescent.

Un cri jaillit de sa bouche mais mourut presque aussitôt, réduit au silence par deux lèvres froides et cruelles se posant sur les siennes. Un gémissement perça la barrière et Hisoka tenta de s'éloigner de ces mains terrifiantes, de son envie, de cette lueur dans le regard qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je qu'une marionnette? Pourquoi ne suis-je qu'un pantin? » songea désespérément Hisoka.

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas mourir mais… le sort qui l'attendait était bien pire que la mort. Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes de détresse, coulant sur son visage pâle et paniqué. Il n'était qu'un patin, un jouet sans âme, fait pour divertir les âmes sombres et jeté dès la fin des étreintes. Pourquoi lui…?

Rivan le toisa de son regard brûlant et glacé à la fois, passant doucement sa langue sur la chair tendre du Shinigami.

- Voilà donc un jeu divertissant… La vie me paraissait tellement vide d'ennui… Divertis-moi, boy…

- Non, non…, sanglota Hisoka de plus belle, détournant ses yeux baignés de perles. Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki, je t'en prie…

Il ne voulait plus voir, il ne voulait plus souffrir… Mais pourquoi donc cette douleur? Pourquoi lui? Ses barrières psychiques, bien que remontées au maximum, ne pouvaient cesser les ondes chaotiques et malsaines de l'américain qui le fouillait intérieurement, dévorait toutes ses pensées. Qu'on lui laissait son esprit, le seul mur qui le protégeait de la folie et du désespoir…

Quand Rivan l'embrassa rageusement, lui mordant la lèvre, Hisoka vit des taches colorées se graver dans ses yeux, tant le fil l'asphyxiait, le faisait plonger dans une mort par procuration. Il ferma le regard, de toutes ses forces, pour ne pas voir, pour ne plus sentir tout ça.

« Tsuzuki… A l'aide, Tsuzuki! Je t'en prie, viens m'aider! »

* * *

Tsuzuki, surpris, observa toutes les personnes au bar. Parmi toutes les silhouettes à peine éclairées par les faibles lumières, il n'arriva pas à retrouver celle de son partenaire. Il savait qu'Hisoka était allé là pour réfléchir à l'enquête et qu'il était convenu qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux à cet endroit. 

« Mais où est-il? »

Le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes, pensif, n'entendit pas arriver une jeune hôtesse, la même que la dernière fois, rougissante, lui tendre un plateau où un téléphone sans fil reposait.

- Mister Ikesawa, un coup de fil pour vous.

Il sursauta quand la jeune femme lui tendit le téléphone, puis la remercia d'un bref signe de tête, attendant qu'elle soit partie pour parler avec son interlocuteur. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il en frissonna même légèrement.

- Allô, ici Tsuzuki, commença-t-il, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

- Tsuzuki, c'est moi, Tatsumi!

Tsuzuki fronça les sourcils. Tatsumi avait une voix rapide, presque paniquée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde, lui toujours calme et posé malgré les problèmes. Le souvenir de leur dernière conversation téléphonique lui revint et il se mordit la lèvre, honteux.

- Tatsumi, je te dois te dire que je m'excuse de…

- C'est pas le moment! Aboya le secrétaire de l'Enma-Cho. Vraiment pas le moment! Tsuzuki, il ne faut pas que tu t'approches d'Anthony Rivan, il ne le faut surtout pas!

Tsuzuki, surpris, mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Comment cela? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Un hacker s'est introduit dans les données informatiques de l'Enma-Cho et s'est débrouillé pour effacer toutes les informations qu'on avait pu se procurer sur le compte du yurei et des suspects. Heureusement, le patron en avait une copie intégrale. On a fait quelques recherches.

- Mais quel rapport avec Rivan? Fit Tsuzuki, agacé.

Tatsumi soupira avant de reprendre.

- Il faut que je te le dise, Tsuzuki… Anthony Rivan est…

Ce que lui avoua le maître des Ombres fit écarquiller les yeux d'améthystes du Shinigami. Le cœur battant, il demeura muet d'abasourdissement un instant qui parut une éternité. Ce n'était pas possible… Anthony ne pouvait pas être… Sans prendre le temps de s'excuser, il raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur le comptoir, lançant un regard furieux au barman.

- Où est Mr Fujisuke?

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Puis regarda la bouteille de whisky qu'il n'avait pas ranger.

- Il est parti avec un homme blond, plutôt grand, répondit-il d'un ton noir, apparemment en colère contre l'américain.

Il fixa Tsuzuki qui tressaillit.

- Votre employeur a bu, Mister. J'ai peur qu'il ait fait une bêtise.

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans le corps du Shinigami. La peur de perdre son partenaire et amant se grava en sa mémoire, si fortement qu'il en était presque persuadé. Hisoka était en danger, et s'il avait bu, il ne serait plus en cet instant qu'une poupée inconsciente aux mains d'un salaud. Il serra les poings, la rage transfigurant son regard. Les traits de son visage se durcirent, le rendant si menaçant que le barman, instinctivement se recula.

« Enfoiré, si jamais tu touches à un de ses cheveux…. »

Sans perdre une seconde, il se rua hors du bar, la colère battant comme un tambour jumeau à la terreur. Nullement gêné, il attrapa un homme par l'épaule s'apprêtant à prendre l'ascenseur et d'un geste violent l'envoya à un mètre derrière lui. Le garçon d'ascenseur, terrifié, se colla contre la cloison, fixant l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes avec panique. Tsuzuki, ne s'en préoccupant nullement, actionna lui-même cet engin de malheur.

« Hisoka, tiens bon! »

* * *

Il ne voulait plus le voir… Il ne le pouvait plus… Rivan ne le regardait pas lui, mais regardait son corps, s'en amusait, s'en divertissait. Il ne voyait pas les larmes de détresse et de désespoir ou ne le désirait pas. 

L'américain serra davantage sa prise sur le fil, obligeant l'adolescent à se cambrer pour ainsi faciliter la tâche de l'homme à lui enlever son pantalon. Il prenait son temps, chaque seconde, chaque minute pour alors mieux le briser, l'écarteler.

Torse nu, les mains liées au-dessus de la tête, la gorge laissant couler du sang chaud et continu, Hisoka gémit davantage quand les mains de Rivan se posèrent sur la seule partie de son corps qu'uniquement son amant pouvait toucher. Il n'était pas encore nu mais il le serait dans quelques minutes. Ses barrières poussées au maximum, il tenta de projeter une onde d'énergie sur l'homme mais sans succès. Une espèce de blanc vide lui boucha l'esprit et il demeura presque inconscient pendant une seconde.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Anthony sourit davantage et captura ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser forcé, et soufflant, il murmura.

- N'essaye pas de jouer avec ça, boy… Ton don ne te sera d'aucune aide…

Hisoka écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Il recommença à se débattre, à s'extraire de la prise de l'américain. Doucement, les mains froides de Rivan glissèrent sur sa chair, plus bas, encore plus bas… Ne voulant pas voir cela, Hisoka ferma ses yeux brouillées de larme, une dernière pensée cohérente pour celui qu'il aimait.

« Tsuzuki… »

- SALOPARD!

PAF!

Il y eut une grande secousse sur le lit. Surpris et effrayé, Hisoka eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il vit son partenaire, le visage crispé par la fureur, former un poing serré avec sa main et frapper le visage apparemment décontenancé de Rivan qui s'écroula à deux mètres plus loin, contre la fenêtre dans un bruit mat. L'attaque avait été si violente que l'adolescent contempla Tsuzuki avec étonnement et peur mêlées. Jamais il ne l'avait aussi furieux, les yeux brillant d'autant de haine.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

- Tsu… Tsuzuki…, l'appela-t-il faiblement.

Tsuzuki, ne se préoccupant plus de l'homme étendu sur le sol, se précipita vers son amant et lui desserra le fil rouge lui emprisonnant les poignets et la gorge. Hisoka eut une grande inspiration, avalant une grande goulée d'air frais, avant de retomber mollement sur le lit, le corps tremblant et exténué, tâché de sang. Ses yeux d'émeraudes, ternis par la fatigue et la peur fixèrent Tsuzuki qui le prit passionnément dans ses bras, le berçant tout doucement. Des larmes, encore survivantes, coulèrent sur les joues pâles de l'adolescent qui se blottit contre son partenaire.

- Je voulais pas, je voulais pas…, murmura-t-il dans un dernier sanglot, cette fois de soulagement. Je voulais pas que ça recommence, comme avec « lui »…

- Chut…., c'est fini…, répondit tendrement Tsuzuki en le gardant contre lui.

Il y eut un bruit de verre à peine perceptible mais suffisamment pour que les Shinigami tournent la tête vers Rivan qui, péniblement, se releva. La fenêtre s'était fissurée sous le choc du coup de poing et du corps s'écrasant contre. Il se remit debout, observant avec amusement les deux Dieux de la Mort. Une marque rouge lui barrait la joue, souvenir de la frappe de Tsuzuki.

Ce dernier, la haine revenant au grand galop au fond de lui, se détacha des bras de son amant et, violemment, attrapa l'américain par le col de la chemise, ce dernier se laissant faire. Les yeux d'améthystes de Tsuzuki brillèrent de rage.

- Dites-moi qui vous êtes, imposteur! Siffla-t-il au visage de l'homme pas le moins du monde surpris à présent. Allez, dites-le-nous!

Hisoka regarda son partenaire avec surprise.

- Tsuzuki, que veux-tu par là?

Le Shinigami relâcha Rivan qui retomba au sol, avec dégoût. Il le toisa de haut, de haine, de rage, de dégoût.

- Ce n'est pas Anthony Rivan, avoua-t-il, les paroles de Tatsumi lui revenant clairement en mémoire. Le vrai Anthony Rivan est mort il y a moins de deux semaines, suite à une intoxication dans un des laboratoires de son père. Peu de personne encore maintenant est au courant de sa mort.

Il lança un regard noir à l'homme blond qui se permit de sourire.

- Mais vous, vous l'étiez, continua-t-il. Qui êtes-vous réellement? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vous faire passer pour Anthony Rivan?

Le sourire de l'homme se fit plus encore plus large et épanoui. Puis, sans prévenir, il éclata de rire, un rire froid et moqueur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'or, et, doucement, posa un doigt sur ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il le retira, les deux Shinigami tressaillirent. Dans la paume de sa main, l'homme tenait deux minuscules lentilles de couleur bleu glacier. Deux yeux bruns les toisaient à présent, avec une lueur glacée et supérieure, railleuse.

« Cette couleur… comme celle des yeux du yurei… », pensa Hisoka, abasourdi.

Les deux Dieux de la Mort s'étaient attendus à tout, vraiment tout… sauf à la révérence polie de l'homme qui, les fixant de nouveau, déclara, souriant.

- Jeff Glowers, Exécuteur de la zone de Las Vegas… Ou ce que vous autres appelez « Shinigami »…

_**A suivre…**_


	9. Athio

_**Yurei**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Hello à tous et encore pardon ! 3 mois sans écrire un autre chapitre, c'est vraiment mal, je l'avoue. Mais après un terrible passage à vide, avec cours et devoirs et enfin une grose flemme, cela n'arrange pas les choses. Enfin, je suis quand même contente de vous offrir ce dernier chapitre Yurei, avant l'épilogue qui j'espère donnera les dernières réponses aux dernières questions. Je ne suis pas très contente de moi pour ce chapitre (comme toujours, je suis une éternelle insatisfaite) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaîra. Encore pardon pour ce retard, c'est la première fois que je mets autant de temps pour écrire un chapitre. Mais bon flemme et cours ne font pas bon ménage. Alors, petits détectives, vous ne savez toujours pas qui est le yurei ? Vous allez avoir vos réponses. J'ai été très contente de savoir que vous ne l'aviez pas trouvé, ça prouve que j'arrive encore à écrire des trucs tordus._

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

_Tsubaki Himé._

_**Chapitre VIII**_

_**Athio**_

_Le corps… sous l'eau… Je peux voir le ciel d'ici, si bleu…_

_Pâris, on sera toujours ensemble… n'est-ce pas?

* * *

_

La lueur des ordinateurs était diffuse et blafarde. Le cliquètement monotone et strident des touches du clavier rythmait par synchronisation avec la musique de fond, du hard rock anglais, téléchargé illégalement via un site pirate. C'était une pièce grande et spacieuse, mais qui, étrangement, n'était occupée que dans le fond, où, reposaient sur une longue et large table basse trois ordinateurs, allumés 24h/24, tournant à pleins régimes. Les écrans laissaient apercevoir diverses choses. Celui de droite était toujours décoré de longues séries de chiffres incompréhensibles, s'effaçant pour laisser place à d'autres lignes toutes aussi compliquées, les signes, rouges sur fond noir, ayant un aspect menaçant et mystérieux à la fois. L'écran du milieu diffusait une chaîne télévisée, flash par flash, passant d'un reportage sur une guerre civile à une émission de cuisine, suivie à son tour par la météo dans le monde. Quant au troisième, il n'y avait ni plus ni moins qu'un graphique des valeurs boursières, où certaines courbes, par instant, baissaient d'un cran avant de remonter; d'autres n'avaient pas cette chance et sitôt au sommet redescendaient alors dans les entrailles de la barre critique, synonyme de faillite et vie fichue.

Tout autour de la table, des extraits de journaux, découpés à la hâte, traînaient sur le sol, compagnons des bols vides, des sachets de gâteaux ouverts et des canettes de soda sans le moindre reste de boisson. Il y avait aussi des bandes dessinées japonaises, empilées en tour tremblante, capables de s'effondrer au moindre choc. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, allant du niais à étoiles aux psychologiques, et aux érotiques. Néanmoins, bien rangés dans une immense étagère prenant tout un mur de la pièce, des livres se présentaient. Étude de la criminalité au 20e siècle, analyse informatique, essais sur l'inconscient et le soi intérieur, les données révélées dans les trois plus grandes entreprises du monde…

Des schémas étaient accrochés comme en posters, des photographies de toute sorte, comme celle en noir et blanc d'un corps retrouvé d'un homme s'étant noyé, ou celle destinée à une affaire de tueur en série.

Pour dernier objet, un matelas épais, recouvert d'une couette rejetée négligemment et un large oreiller était posé sur le sol. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

La personne, assis devant la petite table basse, ne perdait pas une miette des images de guerre civile se déroulant sous ses yeux, le hard rock en sourdine illustrant à merveille les expressions d'horreur des pauvres citoyens, tués en pleine boucherie entre deux clans. Une nouvelle ligne de chiffre s'inscrivit sur l'écran de droite. Une entreprise hollandaise sur l'écran de gauche perdit toutes ses valeurs et tomba dans la faillite. Le monde continuait de tourner, même si certains se cassaient la figure et se faisaient piétiner par les autres. La vie était une longue marche où les plus faibles tombaient les premiers, écrasés.

Il sourit en pensant à ça. Lui avait fait une pause. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'un spectateur amusé, se délectant de la fatigue de ces « coureurs », ne cherchant ni à les encourager, ni à les huer. Il prit une barre chocolatée fourrée aux noisettes dont il laissa retomber l'emballage, se ralliant aux autres détritus s'amassant à ses pieds. Il en croqua un bout, savourant la friandise, avant d'aller accéder un fichier protégé sur son écran principal. Des données s'inscrivirent, dévalant l'écran en des lignes verticales de lettres, de chiffres, comme une cascade. Un sourire, un peu élargi, naquit sur ses lèvres. Ces pauvres Dieux de la Mort… Ils n'avaient rien vus venir de son petit tour. Après tout rien de bien compliqué. Les défenses du réseau de Meifu étaient certes importantes mais, comme si celui qui l'avait programmé en avait eu assez, il y avait des imperfections dans les codes, qu'il avait trouvé en un rien de temps.

Il n'était pas stupide en point de ne pas penser que les Shinigami n'avaient aucune sauvegarde. Il les méprisait mais n'aimait pas pour autant trop sous-estimer ses adversaires. Ca lui retombait dessus presque avec autant de violence sinon plus que son attaque. Pour néanmoins combler les brèches possibles, il avait installé un véritable filet de virus, comme une toile d'araignées. Le premier pirate, susceptible d'être intéressé par cette mine d'or, serait aussitôt emprisonné par plus de mille virus, tous de la création du hacker. Il se rappela l'épisode du crack boursier de 1929 et eut un léger rire. Il n'était pas « parti » assez tôt pour en être l'auteur, ce qui était assez dommage à ses yeux. Il attendait avec impatience une nouvelle crise économique, pour ainsi jouer un rôle plutôt intéressant.

Le solo de guitare électrique, brutal, acide, comme il les aimait tant, bouillonnait dans sa tête. Il augmenta le son, avant de croquer un nouveau morceau de sa barre au chocolat. Tout en chantonnant sur les paroles de la chanson, il remit la chaîne télévisée où cette fois une sitcom des années 80 passait. Intéressé par cette stupidité niaise et humaine, il regarda quelques minutes.

Ting! Ting!

Il sursauta à cet instant. Un petit bruit strident le rappela à l'ordre. Surpris, il coupa la sitcom, avant de voir ce qu'il se passait.

_Element non désirable dans le champ d'opération. Système en défense._

« Tiens, tiens… quelqu'un tente d'entrer dans le réseau des Shinigami… »

Souriant d'avance, il se connecta à son tour, ayant pris soin de se protéger des virus par un code les empêchant de le contaminer. Les données continuaient leur chemin, semblables à des ruisseaux verticales. Il mit tout cela en image 3D. Les données se transformèrent en une sphère composée de chiffres et de lettres, ne cessant de filer, faisant pivoter la sphère et les lignes la composant. Sur le bas côté de l'écran, un texte en blanc s'affichait. C'était le message de l'intrus.

« Que compte-il faire? »

Un bip le fit de nouveau sursauter.

_Alerte. Barrière 1 franchie._

Il écarquilla les yeux, sentant son cœur se mettre rigoureusement à battre avec plus de frénésie. Ne comprenant pas le moins du monde cette facilité à pénétrer les barrières qu'il avait lui-même surprotégées, il vérifia les virus mis en place. Sur les 1586, plus de 30 pour centavait été détruit. D'un coup.

Coinçant sa barre chocolatée entre ses dents serrées, il se mit à pianoter sur son clavier, cherchant une faille dans cette attaque. Si à ce rythme le pirate forçait toutes les barrières, qui étaient au total de 4, protégées mieux que le ferait la NASA, il n'allait plus rester grand-chose des données récupérées.

- Merde… Comment il a fait celui-là?

_49 pour centdes virus détruits._

Déjà?

Il se sentit pris d'une bouffée de panique qui ne dura heureusement que quelques secondes, mais cela suffit pour qu'il se sente vraiment pris au piège. Ne pouvant plus supporter cet étranger dans la forteresse qu'il avait construit lui-même, il ouvrit la connexion entre lui et le pirate. Aussitôt fait, il tapa son message.

_**Electronicat dit:**_

_Qu'essaies-tu de faire? Si tu continues, je devrai me montrer plus méchant_.

Il avait écrit ça par bravache. Il était tombé sur un bon. Et, inconsciemment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du respect. Il mordit dans sa barre de chocolat, mangeant un bout. Mais sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il avait du mal à avaler. La réponse de l'intrus fut rapide.

_**Le Cavalier Blanc dit:**_

_Ces Dieux sont à moi. Que tu sois ou pas sur mon chemin, cela m'est égal._

Bip! Bip!

_Alerte. Barrière 2 franchie._

- Mais… Mais c'est pas vrai!

Plus de 63 pour centdes virus détruits. Et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

De nouveau, une bouffée brûlante de panique le saisit et, la respiration saccadée, ne se souciant même plus des deux autres écrans, il se pencha vers le principal, fortifiant les deux dernières barrières avec tout ce qui lui restait de protection. Comment avait-il fait? Il n'arrivait plus à avoir une explication logique à tout cela.

_- Arrête ça! Pourquoi tu veux entrer?_

_- En quoi cela te regarde?_

_Alerte. Barrière 3 franchie._

La barre au chocolat tomba sur le sol. Terrifié, tétanisé de peur, il tenta de fortifier avec de nouveaux virus, sans même faire attention à la puissance de ces derniers. Mais il était trop tard à présent, plus de 98pour centavait été détruit.

Un nouveau clignotement en présence du Cavalier retint son attention.

_Personne ne touche à mes poupées_

_Barrière 4 franchie._

A cet instant, l'écran devint noir, les données ayant été effacées, récupérées par l'intrus. Dans un vrombissement, l'ordinateur s'éteignit automatiquement pour se rallumer aussitôt. Médusé, abattu, il fixa le fond d'écran vide. Le Cavalier s'était connecté sur un autre réseau pour transférer ce qu'il avait pris. Abasourdi, le hacker demeura muet. La barre au chocolat fondait sur un sachet de chips entamé.

Ce fut au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il revint véritablement à lui, l'écran toujours aussi noir. D'une main tremblante, il prit son téléphone portable, ouvrant le clapet et composant un numéro à la toute hâte. Déglutissant sa salive, il attendit que la sonnerie cesse pour parler sur un ton hésitant.

- Patron… Oui, c'est moi… Je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous intéresser aux Shinigami… Il y a quelqu'un d'autre… Dangereux…

Une grande compagnie américaine d'assurances perdit ses valeurs. Plus de 100.000 postes allaient être supprimés. Et les gens continuaient de courir vers la fin de leur vie…

* * *

- Jeff Glowers, Exécuteur de la zone de Las Vegas… Ou ce que vous autres appelez « Shinigami »… 

Atterré, l'adolescent aux yeux d'émeraudes dévisagea l'homme droit devant lui, le fixant de ses yeux bruns, si perçants, où une onde terrifiante se mouvait. Cette couleur, il s'agissait de la même des yeux de Pâris. Le même éclat, la même froideur cruelle. Mais pourtant… Ce ne pouvait être lui, il le sentait.

Tsuzuki, les dents serrées par la rage, se retenait visiblement de ne pas frapper l'imposteur en plein visage. Les poings crispés, il le regarda sourire, remettant les lentilles bleues qui avaient caché son véritable regard dans une boîte en plastique qu'il mit ensuite dans sa poche. Et, après cela, il retira le bandage de sa main qu'il s'était entaillé la veille. Sur la peau nue, il ne restait plus rien, pas même une cicatrice. Muets, les deux Shinigami virent même sous leurs yeux, la trace rouge du coup de poing s'évanouir de sa joue, comme un lointain souvenir.

Jeff eut un léger rire.

- Voyons, ne faites pas cette tête. Je suis comme vous après tout.

- Comme nous? Répéta Tsuzuki, sentant la colère monter un peu plus en lui. Vous vous êtes joué de nous, sans le moindre scrupule. Depuis le début, vous saviez que nous étions envoyés par le Juo-Cho et vous avez continué de jouer votre rôle!

Jeff haussa les épaules, un air impassible marquant les traits réguliers de son visage. Il prit de sa poche un paquet de cigarette et son briquet. D'un geste désinvolte, il pinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres qu'il alluma d'une courte flamme. La fumée âcre autour de lui se mit à dessiner des esquisses grises et opaques dans l'atmosphère tendue.

L'Exécuteur se permit le temps de prendre une bouffée de son tube de nicotine qu'il expira presque aussitôt avant de répondre, nonchalant.

- Ma mission est comme la vôtre: découvrir qui est l'âme errante. Par chance, mon visage a les mêmes traits que ceux d'Anthony Rivan dont l'âme a été transférée en attente d'une réincarnation. Mes supérieurs m'ont averti que nos homologues japonais étaient également sur le coup aussi je ne devais ne rien vous avouer et travailler de mon propre côté. Pourtant, au bout de quelques jours, j'ai reçu un autre ordre: l'heure de mort d'Hargeisa venait de sonner. Personne dans mon secteur ne s'y attendait, pas même moi. Mais tout avait été défini: Hargeisa devait mourir au Paradise Hôtel, c'était ainsi.

Tsuzuki le dévisagea, suspicieux.

- Mais… Pourquoi l'avoir tué d'une telle manière? Aussi barbare…

Jeff, surpris d'un tel point de vue, rit légèrement, avant d'aspirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Il alla jusqu'à un fauteuil où il s'assit tranquillement, jambes croisées, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé avant l'arrivée de Tsuzuki n'était qu'un simple malentendu. Ses yeux eurent alors une étincelle glacée, neutre.

- Voilà pourquoi nous sommes si différents, mon cher, répondit Jeff d'un ton narquois. Vous, Shinigami, allez chercher directement l'âme de la personne. Nous, Exécuteurs, nous tuons tout simplement. Nous avons le champ libre pour la façon que nous voulons utiliser.

Il tira de sa poche la cordelette rouge, la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts. En la voyant, Hisoka eut un terrible frisson et porta instinctivement sa main à sa gorge où un léger trait se faisait encore voir sur sa peau. Tremblant encore, il se recroquevilla sur le lit où il n'avait pas bougé. Tsuzuki, le cœur brisé de le voir ainsi, lui envoya une pensée amoureuse et tendre avant de reporter son attention sur Jeff qui finissait de fumer.

- Nous possédons le taux de criminalité le plus élevé au monde, dit l'Exécuteur d'un ton froid. Il n'y a pas un jour sans que notre administration ne soit pas en crise. Les attentats, les braquages, les meurtres… Nous avons décidé depuis longtemps d'utiliser les mêmes procédés que les vivants pour nous emparer de leur existence. Vous trouvez cela barbare? Quant à moi je pense que ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

Et, il aspira encore une bouffée de sa cigarette, fixant Tsuzuki comme s'il mettait ce dernier au défi de le contredire. Le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes n'eut un vague soupir excédé.

- D'après ce que m'a dit un collègue, un hacker a piraté nos données pour que nous ne puissions pas savoir qui vous étiez réellement. Peut-on connaître la raison de cet acte? Nous au moins, nous ne nous faufilons pas dans votre réseau informatique pour en récupérer des informations.

- Ce n'était qu'un ordre donné par mon chef de secteur, répliqua Jeff sans émettre une once de sentiment. Nous travaillons chacun de notre côté, c'est comme ça.

Hisoka, vacillant à peu, se mit péniblement debout, remettant correctement son pantalon et sa chemise, espérant de plus à se rappeler de la peur qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant.

- Et bien entendu, vous gardez les indices pour vous, pour vous attribuer tout le mérite, n'est-ce pas? Dit l'adolescent d'une voix rageuse.

Jeff le fixa un court instant, plongeant avec tant de froideur dans les prunelles d'émeraudes de l'empathe que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête, frictionnant la peau de ses bras. Il avait envie de vomir et l'angoisse affluait dans son corps de minute en minute. Il mourrait d'envie de courir, de claquer la porte et de prendre une douche froide pour se purifier, s'aider à ne plus se rappeler de tout ça. Il voulait encore pleurer mais le faire devant l'américain, c'était comme approuver sa victoire.

Jeff, satisfait de cet effet sur l'adolescent, cessa de le regarder pour contempler le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes.

- Je ne crois pas au mérite d'une mission. Je ne crois pas aux primes. C'est mon boulot, je le fais en solo. Prenez ça pour de l'égoïsme si ça vous tente, ou tout ce que voulez d'autre. Mais… si vous voulez me tirer les vers du nez, sachez que je suis au même point que vous.

- Vous avez quand même brouillé les pistes en vous faisant passer pour un suspect! Et comment faites-vous pour lire dans mes pensées? Lança Hisoka, furieux.

Jeff sourit doucement, narquois.

- J'ai le don de lire dans les pensées des Shinigami. Mais pas celles des vivants. Même quand j'étais encore en vie, je pouvais ainsi détecter la présence d'un Dieu de la Mort, même quand ce dernier était invisible. Les pensées sont toujours là, encrées dans leur tête, fit il en posant un index sur la tempe de son front. Je suis mort dans un accident de voiture et à mon arrivée au Tribunal, on m'a fait passer le test. Ils m'ont fait découvrir mon second pouvoir: celui de bloquer les ondes psychiques. Aussi, little boy, il m'était facile de savoir à quoi tu pensais. Dès le début j'ai su qui vous étiez, car je lisais vos pensées.

- Cela vous a fait bien rire, grinça Tsuzuki, les bras croisés, les prunelles étincelants de rage.

Jeff écrasa son mégot dans le bras du fauteuil où il était assis, ne se souciant guère de la tache noire se formant sur le tissu. Tout tranquillement il prit une autre cigarette qu'il alluma d'un geste sec du briquet. La fumée recommença à tournoyer en arabesques dans l'air. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser, comme s'il était le spectateur d'une pièce de théâtre plutôt divertissante.

- Il est vrai que c'était drôle de vous voir vous agiter comme ça, trépignant en voyant les meurtres se dérouler sous vos yeux sans pour autant comprendre qui était le yurei. De mon côté, j'ai fait des recherches sur les autres du 30e étage. Il manque un élément dans tout ça, quelque chose qui ne colle pas dans l'affaire.

Tsuzuki, silencieux, le dévisagea. Effectivement. A présent, le suspect principal venait d'être rayé de la liste. Un Dieu de la Mort ne pouvait être un yurei, c'était tout simplement impossible. Bien qu'il fallait reconnaître que Jeff en se faisant passer pour un vivant, avait remarquablement troublé l'affaire. En tuant Hargeisa, c'était comme s'il avait rassuré Pâris et lui permettre d'avoir le champ libre pour tuer les filles. Mais maintenant de qui pouvait-il s'agir?

Hisoka, songeur, baissa les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans l'histoire. S'il n'y avait plus de suspects… Il y avait cette onde, si froide de colère, provenant de l'esprit, et cette odeur… si particulière… Il savait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il réfléchit un court instant.

« Cette odeur… provient de quelque chose que je connais, qui me rappelle tant de mauvais souvenirs… »

La lune rouge… L'homme… L'arbre…

Il écarquilla le regard, le cœur se mettant à battre à tout allure. Ca y est! Il savait ce qu'il manquait! La preuve incontestable!

- Tsuzuki, viens avec moi! On va dans la chambre de Jenny!

Surpris d'entendre la voix d'Hisoka, aussi forte et paniquée, Tsuzuki sursauta, le voyant sortir de la chambre en courant. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, il regarda Jeff qui sembla à cet instant un tantinet désappointé. Alors, les deux hommes suivirent l'adolescent dans le couloir désert.

La porte de la chambre n'avait pas été fermée à clé par les autorités. L'intérieur n'avait pas tellement changé, hormis le courant d'air de la fenêtre ouverte. Les traces de sang, à présent brunies, tachaient le sol. Les habits de la jeune femme, étaient encore en un tas brouillon. Il y régnait dans la pièce une odeur, mélange de froid et de sang.

Hisoka, sans même se soucier de cela, s'accroupit sur le sol, son regard d'émeraude brillant de concentration. Entendant Tsuzuki et Jeff au seuil de la porte, il ne se retourna pas. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, liant toutes ses ondes à celles restantes du yurei. Il grogna en ne sentant qu'un mince filet de sentiments lui parvenir. La présence des policiers était incrustée partout, dans les tissus, dans les meubles. Mais il devait bien rester un élément qu'ils n'avaient trouvé. Une chose insignifiante, qu'ils n'avaient pas jugé sérieuse.

- Hisoka…, fit Tsuzuki, le regardant faire. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

- La preuve, répliqua l'empathe d'une voix froide. Le yurei a fait une très grossière erreur en tuant Jenny. Il a perdu un élément, un seul élément.

A tâtons, faisant attention, l'adolescent se pencha davantage sur le sol.

« Concentre-toi… Concentre-toi… »

Doucement, très doucement, un fil de sentiments se lia à son esprit, fin et invisible.

Tsuzuki, sans mot dire, le regarda faire, sentant l'atmosphère se charger d'ondes tout autour d'eux. Hisoka faisait appel à toute son empathie pour retrouver la petite preuve, si petite, mais si importante.

L'adolescent se figea soudain, arrivé près de la fenêtre. Tremblant, il se recula, dévisageant quelque chose sur le sol. Le voyant ainsi, Tsuzuki s'approcha de lui, se mettant lui aussi accroupi.

- Je l'ai trouvé, dit Hisoka, les yeux écarquillés.

Jeff vint à son tour, fixant le mince élément sur le sol. D'un mouvement qui reflétait l'habitude, il prit une pince et un sachet plastique. Mais Hisoka l'arrêta juste avant. Surpris, l'américain le fixa.

- Que comptes-tu faire?

- Savoir si c'est vrai.

Il prit la preuve entre ses doigts, et la sentit. Il se raidit. C'était cette odeur. Une fragrance à peine perceptible, envahie par la senteur du sang, douceâtre et écœurant. Des images naquirent dans son esprit, la douleur, Meifu… Tous avaient un point particulier…

Une dernière mort en ces lieux…

* * *

_Il se sentait vraiment, vraiment mal. Pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginé. Il était presque content d'être mort. La souffrance corporelle était bien trop rude pour qu'il tienne encore le coup suffisamment longtemps. Dans un brouillard, il s'était réveillé en ce corps. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Mais maintenant s'en contre-fichait. C'était terminé, tout était terminé. Plus qu'une déesse, la plus cruelle. Il ne manquait plus que cette démone et il pourrait disparaître à jamais, soulagé, enfin pour se reposer dans un univers où aucun Dieu de la Mort ne pourrait le trouver._

_Il en était à ses pensées quand un vigile vint le voir. Il retint un grognement et se ressaisit mais cet imbécile le dévisagea, avec une fausse inquiétude peinte sur le visage._

_« Si j'étais réellement moi, tu m'auras frappé, tu m'aurais éjecté de ce lieu sans le moindre état d'âme… »_

_- Vous allez bien? Dites-moi…_

_« Tais-toi, laisse-moi, je veux partir, je veux mourir, je veux que ton visage ne soit que sang et pourriture… Ne me touche pas, ne m'effleure même pas! J'ai trop payé des sentiments des autres pour m'en soucier! »_

_- Ah…_

_Le vigile, soudain, cessa de sourire gentiment. Abasourdi, il considéra le tueur qui venait ni plus ni moins que de lui enfoncer un coup de poing dans le ventre. Une expression de profonde stupeur se grava sur celle de la douleur._

_- Les gens comme toi devraient crever, lança le yurei d'une voix tremblante. Estime-toi chanceux de ne pas être sur ma liste…_

_Le souffle de l'homme se fit faible, tellement faible qu'il ne l'entendit plus. Dans un râle de douleur, il s'écroula contre le mur, mi-assis mi-allongé. Un peu de sang perla à sa bouche, et ce fut tout. Tremblant de tous ses membres fatigués, engourdis, de ce corps qui ne lui appartenait pas, le tueur se permit quelques larmes, juste quelques unes pour étancher cette souffrance qu'il éprouvait jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles._

_- Ne m'approchez plus, qui que vous soyez, murmura-t-il sur un ton de rage froide et dangereuse. Je vous tuerai tous, même si pour cela je dois utiliser une centaine de corps. Saloperies…_

_Disparaître et tout oublier, pouvait-on au moins lui permettre ça dans toute son existence, vivante ou morte?_

_« Je ne veux plus de tout ça, je veux partir et qu'on me laisse… »_

_Lui restait-il encore un semblant de sentiments dans cette carcasse? Simple corps chétif…

* * *

_

Le ciel doucement, se peignait de couleurs vives et douces à la fois, de l'orange d'or au bleu de nuit, au rouge de sang et l'ocre de jour. Le soleil, en une sphère rougeâtre déclinait pour se faire dévorer par le soir, afin de revivre, de renaître de ses cendres le lendemain, toujours aussi présent. Une brise tiède soufflait dans l'air, se rafraîchissant doucement. A la terrasse du 30e étage, la jeune femme demeurait immobile, appuyée à la rambarde, fixant l'horizon. Son visage et ses bras, toujours couverts de bandages étaient d'une pâleur inquiétante. Ses cheveux d'or ondulaient, brillaient par les reflets solaires et ses yeux de lagon étaient submergés par une mélancolie sans bornes.

Plongée dans des pensées que personne ne pouvait s'imaginer, elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner en entendant des pas derrière elle. Elle sourit doucement malgré cela, sans détourner son attention du ciel.

- Vous auriez dû restée couchée, Helen, fit une voix douce qu'elle connaissait bien. Vous n'êtes pas assez rétablie.

Elle eut un vague haussement d'épaules, avant de frictionner la peau de ses bras, sentant un léger frisson parcourir son corps frêle et fragile. Un petit rire la secoua puis, souriant toujours, elle se retourna enfin, pour faire à l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes, l'adolescent au regard d'émeraude et enfin l'américain aux yeux bleus.

- Je sais bien, répondit-elle doucement. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de rester allongée.

Elle dévisagea le garde du corps. Il semblait bien sombre, triste. Un voile d'inquiétude brouilla le regard de la jeune femme.

- Vous me semblez bien étrange, Hayao, déclara-t-elle, troublée. Qu'avez-vous? Que se passe-t-il?

- Vous n'aimiez pas Aline, n'est-ce pas, Helen? Répliqua Tsuzuki sur un ton froid.

Helen tressaillit, surprise de la réplique. Elle demeura silencieuse une seconde, ne comprenant pas.

- Je… Pourquoi cette question?

- Tout comme vous n'aimiez pas Deborah, ainsi que Jenny, ajouta le Shinigami sans la quitter du regard.

Par réflexe, Helen se recula, abasourdie. Dévisageant le garde du corps, elle eut un léger rire amer, remettant une mèche de ses cheveux clairs derrière son oreille. Son regard se fit un peu plus sombre.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit: elles ne m'aimaient pas tellement, vu que nous étions toujours obligées d'être ensemble à cause de nos pères. J'ai essayé d'être un peu plus proche d'elles mais… je ne faisais pas partie de leur clan.

Elle eut un nouveau haussement d'épaules, riant encore un peu.

- Qu'avez-vous Hayao? J'ai l'impression d'être une méchante petite fille que l'on réprimande pour avoir volé des bonbons.

Tsuzuki la fixa, avec autant de rage et de tristesse mêlées dans le regard. Le vent continuait de souffler sans interrompre sa course. Le soleil allait mourir pour la nuit avant de revivre le lendemain. Les couleurs du ciel se faisaient de plus en plus sombres et rougeâtres, comme le sang qui s'écoule d'une plaie. Il mit une main dans sa poche, imperturbable, bien qu'il se sentait rongé par la peine.

- Vous n'avez jamais aimé ces filles, continua le Shinigami, essayant de rester impassible. Au contraire, vous les haïssiez de toutes vos forces, vous vouliez leur faire payer ce qu'elles vous avaient fait endurer, toute votre souffrance que vous cachez en vous. Est-ce que je me trompe, Helen?

Les prunelles de Tsuzuki se firent brûlantes. Il sortit une pochette plastique transparente, la mettant devant le regard de la jeune femme pâle.

Il y eut un silence lourd, pesant mais bref.

- Ou plutôt devrais-je dire… Pâris Cristinos?

Les yeux d'Helen s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Complètement abasourdie, elle demeura raide un instant, sans mots, observant les hommes en face d'elle. Elle fit un pas de plus en arrière, le regard vide.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je… Je ne comprend pas…

- Vous étiez la seule à être bien placée pour pouvoir tuer les trois filles. Vous faisiez partie de leur entourage, vous étiez liées à elles par leurs pères. Et qui plus est, vous faisiez et faites toujours partie des victimes. Cela explique le fait qu'elles n'ont pas été effrayées de vous voir venir dans leur chambre.

Héra, Athéna, Aphrodite… Les trois déesses avaient été tuées par un être qui leur en voulait… Mais la dernière victime… n'était pas une déesse… Elle était « comme » une déesse…

Helen baissa les yeux, silencieuse.

- Vous avez préparé chaque meurtre avec soin, toujours en vous plaçant juste après dans le rôle de la prochaine victime paniquée et déboussolée. Vous avez joué un rôle indispensable. Mais vous vous êtes trahie, en tuant Jenny. J'ignore d'ailleurs la raison de ce faux pas. Mais là, tout s'est brisé.

La pochette plastique était toujours tendue entre les doigts de Tsuzuki. Et, à l'intérieur, il y avait une preuve, minuscule, mais véridique, qui confirmait tout ce qu'il avait dit.

C'était un pétale de fleur de cerisier, taché d'un éclat brun de sang.

Helen était connue pour porter des fleurs de cerisiers sur ses vêtements et sa chevelure, en souvenir de sa mère. Elle était la seule à faire ça. Jamais Aline, Deborah et Jenny n'auraient porté une telle fleur sur elles. Le fait d'en trouver dans la chambre d'Aphrodite confirmait les propos du Shinigami.

L'odeur de la fleur avait réveillé les mauvais souvenirs d'Hisoka. Sa malédiction, sa rencontre avec l'homme blanc, sous le cerisier en fleurs, lui détruisant à jamais sa vie. Il était impossible pour l'adolescent d'oublier cette effluve, mêlée au sang.

« Comme »une déesse…

Soudain, Helen rejeta la tête en arrière, éclatant de rire. Mais c'était un rire froid, métallique, cruel qui ne lui allait pas. Les épaules secouées, continuant encore et encore de rire, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de rouvrir le regard.

A cet instant, les Shinigami demeurèrent pétrifiés.

Ce n'était plus des yeux bleu lagon, tristes et tendres qui les fixaient. Ce n'était plus cette mélancolie douce et fragile, avec une pointe d'amertume. Deux prunelles d'ambre glacées, brûlantes de haine et de cruauté, brillaient de rage. Le visage d'Helen s'était lui-même métamorphosé, bien qu'il s'agissait toujours de son corps. Un sourire cynique et noir se lisait sur ses fines lèvres, sa posture, plus haute, plus moqueuse. Malgré le fait que c'était elle, tout avait changé.

Elle sourit, avec une grâce inconnue, hautaine et terriblement moqueuse.

- Hahahahahaha! Je reconnais bien là la lenteur d'esprit des Shinigami, lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Sa voix elle-même avait changé. Si douce et frêle, elle était à présent un peu grinçante, plus juvénile. La voix d'un garçon qui n'a pas encore mué.

Pâris.

Stupéfaits, les Dieux de la Mort ne dirent pas un mot. Helen, ou plutôt Pâris, souriant toujours, prit une pose sensuellement diabolique, tenant ses bras comme si elle avait froid. Une aura d'ondes, noires de haines, de vengeance inachevée l'enveloppait avec tellement de puissance qu'Hisoka frissonna.

- Pauvre Helen, si frêle Helen, chantonna Pâris, semblant se divertir. Une petite brebis dans un troupeau inquiet, cherchant du réconfort… N'était-elle pas l'actrice idéale? Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles, mes chers, pour ne comprendre que maintenant tout ce qui s'est passé.

Tsuzuki, furieux, s'avança.

- Comment as-tu fait pour prendre son corps! Tu l'as forcée, j'en suis sûr!

Pâris sourit davantage, remettant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

-Forcée? En quoi l'aurais-je forcée? C'est elle qui a accepté, qui m'a conseillé de prendre son corps, qu'ainsi je pourrai mieux préparer tout ce que j'avais en tête.

Hisoka se figea. Les paroles de Tsuzuki, alors qu'ils étaient encore à Meifu, lui revinrent mémoire.

« Il a peut-être pris le contrôle d'un corps suffisamment faible psychiquement. Ou bien, mais le cas me semble improbable, l'hôte aurait consenti à lui donner son enveloppe charnelle. Mais je n'y crois pas tellement »

« Helen… a accueilli d'elle-même l'âme de Pâris dans son corps? »

Le corps de la jeune femme, tout à coup, se plia en deux. Les épaules de la jeune femme furent secouées, mais ce n'était plus d'un rire. C'étaient des pleurs étouffés, de profond désespoir. En se redressant, tremblant toujours, la jeune femme fit découvrir ses yeux baignés de larmes. De nouveau, la douceur animait ses traits, son regard à présent bleu lagon, comme avant.

- Hayao, gémit-elle. Excusez-moi de vous avoir menti… Mais… Pour Pâris, j'étais prête à tout pour qu'il me pardonne… Je… Je suis responsable de sa mort, je… Je lui ai offert mon corps, quand une nuit, il y a quelques temps, il est apparu dans mon esprit. Je l'ai vu, il voulait se venger des filles. J'ai… J'ai accepté de l'aider… Mais… que pouvais-je faire d'autre?

- Helen…, murmura Tsuzuki, abasourdi.

- Tais-toi, idiote! Répliqua soudainement Pâris à travers le corps d'Helen, le regard de nouveau brun de rage. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, tu le sais bien! Oui, tu as raison, tu es responsable de ma mort!

Une lutte se dressait sous le regard des Shinigami. Deux entités, dans le même corps, faisaient tout pour avoir la place qui semblait leur revenir de droit. Les larmes continuant cependant de couler, la haine encrant les traits de son visage, Pâris eut un rire amer et tremblant.

- Vous êtes-vous déjà senti trahi, cher « Hayao »? Au plus profond de votre âme et de votre chair, savoir que la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde n'a pas bougé le petit doigt pour vous venir en aide.. Cela est une douleur brûlante, pire que toute autre souffrance!

Le yurei serra les poings, une expression de profonde haine gravée sur sa chair. Il tremblait, de ce corps qui ne lui appartenait pas.

- Quand j'ai rencontré Helen, il y a trois ans, je n'étais qu'un petit naïf de quatorze ans. Je ne connaissais rien aux sentiments comme l'amour et le désir. Je travaillais avec mes parents, orfèvres, décorant des fruits de bijoux pour les touristes. Je menais une vie tranquille… Mais quand j'ai vu Helen, je me sentis comme changé. Elle avait soit, deux ans de plus que moi, elle était belle, douce, pas aussi prétentieuse que les filles qui l'accompagnaient. Dès le début, je l'ai aimée. J'ai crée mon premier bijou, une pomme tout en or, rien que pour elle, le gage de mon amour. J'étais heureux, j'étais vraiment heureux. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle, même quitter la Grèce. Elle avait tout prévu pour que l'on reste ensemble.

« On restera ensemble, Pâris… Je t'aime tellement… Tu es si gentil… »

Il eut un rire froid, plein de tristesse refoulée.

- J'étais bien avec Helen… Mais… elles, ces sales diablesses… Elles… Aline m'avait fait des avances, me trouvant « mignon ». Elle voulait s'amuser avec un garçon tant qu'elle était sur l'île. Je… Je ne l'aimais pas du tout! Je l'ai repoussée, il n'y avait qu'Helen qui comptait pour moi. J'ai pensé, en pauvre idiot, qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas. Après tout, elle était belle et riche, capable d'avoir tous les garçons autres que moi. Je ne savais pas, qu'elles seraient toutes les trois aussi infectes avec moi.

« Sale pauvre… De quel droit te permets-tu de nous repousser? »

La vérité… Les humains pouvaient être tellement horribles, tellement noirs dans leur cœur… Les images se bousculaient dans sa tête, en éclats flous mais impossibles à oublier…

- Il pleuvait ce soir-là, tu te rappelles, Helen? Dit Pâris, pleurant des larmes de son ancienne aimée, mais un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres. Il pleuvait beaucoup et la roche était glissante près de la falaise… Il faisait très sombre…

La jeune femme prit sa tête entre ses mains, d'un geste désespéré. Encore une fois, la nuance brune de ses yeux disparut un instant pour le bleu lagon pur et paniqué qu'on lui connaissait. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, se transformant en douloureux sanglots.

- Pâris… Tais-toi… Ne me dis pas ça! Pas ça! Cria-t-elle de toutes les chétives forces qui lui restaient. Ne me rappelle pas ça, je t'en prie! Je suis si désolée… Je ne voulais pas!

- Pâris, laisse-la! Lança Tsuzuki, furieux.

- CA SUFFIT! Hurla de nouveau le yurei, reprenant le corps de la jeune femme, ses prunelles sombres étincelantes de rage violente. Tu ne voulais pas, Helen, mais tu as laissé faire! Tu les as laissées me faire tomber, tu m'as laissé m'accrocher désespérément au bord alors que mon corps ballottait dans le vide, tu as laissé Deborah me lancer des pierres à la tête, tu as laissé Aline me torturer de ses paroles horribles…

Il se tut une seconde… et sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure grondant, comme un fauve qui enfin peut se rebeller contre son maître.

-… et tu as laissé Jenny me marcher sur la main, afin que je tombe… Tu les as laissées, tu as assisté à la scène, cachée comme une misérable! Juste parce je n'étais qu'un simple humain ne les aimant pas, j'ai été puni, pour une faute qui n'en était pas une! Tu n'as pas cherché un instant à m'aider! J'étais désemparé d'une telle réaction, je n'ai même pas me défendre que déjà je sombrais dans la mort!

Jeff toisa le yurei avec une sombre colère dans ses yeux bruns.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu les as tuées? Rien que pour ça?

- Elles méritaient de mourir! Rétorqua violemment Pâris de toute sa hargne. Aline était Héra, la reine des déesses, c'est elle qui a monté ce complot! Deborah était Athéna, déesse de la prétendue justice, pour elle, me tuer était la meilleure façon de rétablir l'ordre des choses! Et Jenny était Aphrodite, c'est elle qui par son charme et sa fausse sincérité m'a conduit à la falaise où je pensais trouver Helen. Elles ont tout manœuvré, mais, pauvres lâches, ont paniqué quand elles ont réalisé qu'elles m'avaient tué pour un caprice de petite fille.

Tsuzuki le dévisagea, surpris. Il ne comprenait pas. Il devait y avoir quatre déesses…

-Et Helen? Qui était-elle?

La jeune femme sourit, de ce sourire qui ne lui appartenait pas et glaçait les sens. Elle eut un rire froid et aigu à travers le rideau de larmes qui décorait ses joues pâles.

- Helen n'était rien de plus que la cause de tout cela… Tout comme le premier Pâris fut séduit par sa beauté, cela déclenchant la guerre de Troie, j'ai été séduit par elle… Elle ne jouait qu'un rôle… Ce n'était qu'une simple humaine… Belle comme une déesse… sans pour autant en être une…

Fou de rage, Tsuzuki voulut s'avancer vers le yurei mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que d'un geste rapide, la jeune femme sortit d'une poche de sa robe un grand éclat de verre coupant et le posa sur sa gorge, de la main droite. Le Shinigami, à cette vue, se figea, tandis que Pâris souriait toujours, ses yeux bruns étincelant de moquerie cruelle.

-Encore un geste, imbécile de Dieu de la Mort…, siffla le yurei. Et tu peux être sûr que ta chère Helen te rejoindra à Meifu.

« Les éclats de la vitre… », songea Hisoka, furieux.

Évidemment, c'était clair maintenant… Pâris, en allant tuer Jenny, s'était précipité ensuite vers la chambre d'Helen. Il avait ensuite caché un grand éclat de verre dans son vêtement, avant de laisser l'âme d'Helen reprendre son corps. La jeune femme, ayant tout compris de l'acte de son ancien aimé, avait eu tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte de la suite, puis de s'écrouler sur le sol, terrorisée et paniquée. Bien sûr, la soi-disante apparition de Pâris avec un couteau était fausse, puisque c'était son corps lui-même qui avait tenu le couteau.

Elle avait joué un double-jeu, sans pour autant le révéler à qui que ce soit. Comme si elle savait qu'en fin de compte…

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux.

Helen savait depuis le début qu'elle allait être tuée par Pâris. Dès l'instant où elle avait accepté que le yurei prenne son corps, elle avait compris que malgré tout ce qu'elle ferait, malgré tous les meurtres qu'elle aurait à accomplir, elle serait tuée, comme toutes les autres filles. Et elle avait accepté, tout simplement parce que…

-Pâris… Tu ne te rends pas compte, lança Hisoka. Tout ce qu'Helen a fait pour toi, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner…

Les yeux du yurei le fixèrent avec une telle rage qu'il frissonna, tant les ondes noires l'enveloppant étaient fortes. Tsuzuki lança un coup d'œil à son partenaire, le visage impassible.

- Tout ce qu'elle a fait, tout le sang qui maintenant tâche ses mains…, c'est pour toi qu'elle a fait! Parce ce qu'elle t'aime toujours! Malgré le fait que tu t'es servi d'elle pour perpétuer tous ces crimes, elle t'aime toujours, comme avant!

La jeune femme ne cilla pas. La main posée sur la gorge, tenant le verre brisé, ne tremblait pas. Posé sur la jugulaire, il ne demandait qu'à trancher cette peau fine, et laisser écouler le sang de la dernière victime.

Elle eut un sourire dédaigneux.

- L'amour est bien un des sentiments les plus stupides de l'humanité… Cela nous rend faible et peut nous faire courir à notre perte… Je suis mort à cause de ce sentiment. J'étais naïf, j'étais aveuglé par l'amour et maintenant? Que suis-je devenu? Un esprit qui parcoure la vie et la mort, incapable de pouvoir disparaître en paix. Mais à présent, tout est fini, je ne crois plus à l'amour, je ne crois plus à aucun sentiment, si ce n'est celui que procure la vengeance. La dernière déesse va mourir et je pourrais disparaître enfin…

- Pâris, arrête! Cria Jeff.

- Je ne reçois plus d'ordres de personne! Répliqua rageusement Pâris, se reculant jusqu'à la rambarde du balcon. Restez en arrière, tous autant que vous êtes!

L'Exécuteur et l'adolescent ne bougèrent pas, sachant pertinemment que Pâris serait capable de trancher la gorge d'Helen. Pour lui, ce n'était pas une perte, car ce n'était pas son corps de toute façon. Il fallait préserver la vie d'Helen, coûte que coûte.

Cependant, malgré l'ordre donné par le yurei, Tsuzuki fit un pas, puis un nouveau encore. Le visage du Shinigami ne révélait aucun sentiment. Impassible, froid et calme, tout comme l'éclat de ses yeux d'améthystes.

- Tsuzuki? Murmura Hisoka, surpris.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, alors que des ondes froides l'envahissaient, prenaient part à son esprit. C'était vide, creux, comme l'intérieur d'une poupée vide. C'était le cœur de Tsuzuki à cet instant. Complètement vide.

Le Shinigami ne ralentissait pas sa marche. Un pas, puis un autre.

Furieux, Pâris pointa le verre sur sa gorge. Un peu de sang coula doucement, en un mince filet, comme un avertissement.

- Ne t'approche pas! Reste où tu es!

Tsuzuki, effectivement, s'arrêta, à quelques mètres de la jeune femme aux yeux bruns, où -était-ce possible?- une lueur de terreur naissait dans le regard, mélangé à de la colère brûlante. Il y eut un moment de silence, aussi court que pesant, alors que les deux esprits s'affrontaient silencieusement. Puis, à cet instant, un sourire ourla les lèvres de Tsuzuki, qui contemplait Pâris mi-méprisant mi-moqueur.

- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas tout de suite, alors? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et calme.

Pâris tressaillit.

- Quoi?

- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu? Pourquoi ne tranches-tu pas la gorge tout de suite? Je suis déjà assez près de toi pour t'en empêcher et, il serait logique que tu tues tout de suite Helen, si tu ne veux pas en être empêché.

Stupéfaits, les deux Dieux de la Mort restés en retrait dévisagèrent Tsuzuki qui continuait de sourire comme si de rien n'était. On aurait dit qu'il s'amusait aux dépends de l'esprit vengeur. Il n'y avait aucune étincelle de sentiment et d'expression dans ses yeux, comme si il menait une conversation banale avec un collègue qu'il ne connaissait pas encore très bien.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tsuzuki? » songea Hisoka, n'arrivant pas à comprendre la logique de sa manœuvre.

Curieusement, les joues déjà pâles de la jeune femme pâlirent davantage, au point de laisser deviner le tracé des veines sous la peau, comme au bord de l'évanouissement. Les pupilles sombres se dilatèrent et la bouche fine s'entrouvrit, sans qu'un son n'en sorte pourtant.

- Fais-le, renchérit Tsuzuki, impassible. Tu as tué Aline, Deborah et Jenny comme le voulait la règle, parce qu'elles t'avaient tuées… Et maintenant, n'est-ce pas au tour d'Helen? Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Le yurei semblait désappointé. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle réplique du Shinigami. La lame du verre ne tremblait pas mais pourtant, elle était tenue avec moins de conviction, presque avec… réticence.

- Je.. Je n'attends rien…, répondit Pâris avec toute la volonté qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa voix. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires!

- Alors tues-la! Lança Tsuzuki, implacable. Pourquoi hésites-tu? Dès le début, tu n'as pas hésité à faire preuve de cruauté pour tuer les autres! Tu étais sans pitié et maintenant, tu ne parviens même plus à trancher une simple gorge! Tu dis que tu ne ressens plus rien, que tu ne ressens plus d'amour… Et maintenant, as-tu toujours raison en ta réplique?

Pâris regarda férocement Tsuzuki, enfonçant un peu plus la pointe dans la gorge. Un filet plus élargi de sang coula sur la robe. Pourtant, il ne fit rien d'autre, comme s'il attendait une autre réplique de Tsuzuki, acerbe et dure, pour continuer à rentrer le verre dans la chair pâle.

- Je ne ressens plus rien du tout! Lança froidement Pâris. Cette fille doit mourir et elle mourra!

- Alors tues-la! Répéta Tsuzuki avec plus de force. Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Ce sont pas tes discours qui vont la faire mourir!

De nouveau, Pâris eut un tressaillement à peine perceptible, passant pour un simple frisson.

« Je dois la tuer… »

_Mais pourtant tu as peur…_

« Non je n'ai pas peur… »

_Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas?_

« Je… »

_Parce que c'est elle, c'est ça?_

« Non, non ce n'est pas ça! Je… Je… »

- Non… Non! Laissez-moi tous! Cria-t-il soudainement.

Surpris, Tsuzuki se recula. Tremblant de tous ses membres, la jeune femme n'arrivait pratiquement plus à tenir la lame de verre entre ses doigts pâles, alors que le sang séchait maintenant en une trace brunie le long de son cou. Ses prunelles brunes se dilatèrent encore plus, comme horrifiées. Sa bouche tressaillit en un rictus désespéré. Complètement sous l'emprise d'une force que les autres ne voyaient pas, elle porta sa main droite à sa tête, celle tenant l'éclat translucide, comme pour couper court à un son désagréable.

- Pâris? Fit Jeff, indécis.

- Non… Arrêtes, laisse-moi! Lança la jeune femme d'une voix perçante. Tu m'avais promis, tu m'avais promis ça!… Non je n'ai pas promis!… Si, si!

Un dialogue paniqué se tenait dans le même corps, les voix changeant si vite qu'on avait l'impression qu'une seule personne parlait alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme tituba, s'accrochant au bord de la rambarde.

- Je n'avais rien promis, continua-t-elle, se souciant peu des Dieux de la Mort autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas important pour moi… Si ça l'était… Ca l'était pour nous deux! … Non, non…!

Brusquement, elle rouvrit son regard, dévoilant son visage. Tsuzuki eut un geste de recul. Le visage d'Helen semblait s'être séparé en deux expressions différentes, les muscles faciaux ne répondant plus aux mêmes ordres. La partie gauche de son visage était crispé dans un mélange de tristesse et d'horreur, l'œil d'un bleu lagon écarquillé; la partie droite était tordue d'une expression de rage haineuse, et de folie démente, l'œil d'un brun étincelant.

- Helen! Cria Tsuzuki, abasourdi.

Dans cette confusion, personne ne vit les larmes de la jeune femme. Dans cette confusion, personne ne vit la main gauche glisser dans une poche de la robe… jusqu'à ce que…

TCHAC!

D'un coup, tout sembla se figer. Muets d'horreur, les Dieux de la Mort contemplèrent la jeune femme qui vacilla, la respiration sifflante, le teint pâle. Ils la regardaient, courbée, le visage penché vers l'avant, la main droite laissant tomber le morceau de verre… tandis que de l'autre, se tenait un poignard enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine maculée de sang.

Il y eut un silence.

La jeune femme eut de nouveau comme un vacillement et manqua de s'écrouler au sol mais elle retint à la rambarde, par des gestes tremblants et faibles. La main crispée sur le poignard, l'enfonçant même un peu plus dans sa chair, elle déglutit sa salive.

- Helen! S'exclama Tsuzuki, horrifié.

Il fit un pas vers elle.

- Ne vous approchez pas, Hayao! Rétorqua-t-elle avec ses dernières forces. Sinon… vous seriez touché vous aussi…

- Touché? Répéta le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes.

Il regarda le poignard, enroulé dans une sorte de papier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Le fuda des morts, celui qu'il avait placé dans la chambre d'Helen, pour qu'elle soit protégée du yurei. Comment… Comment l'avait-elle eu? Non… Son âme allait être…

Le fuda brilla d'une faible aura bleue. Hisoka, le cœur battant, dévisagea son partenaire, très pâle.

Deux yeux bleu lagon, baignés de larmes, fixèrent les Dieux de la Mort, avec la douceur qu'on leur connaissait. Triste, douce et fragile, la chétive Helen était revenue, tandis que les bras de la Mort semblaient l'envelopper, le sang coulant à flots de sa blessure au niveau du cœur. Trébuchant, elle s'appuya un peu plus contre la rambarde, dos au vide, le regard vague.

- C'était lui… ou moi… ou bien nous deux…, dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. On s'était promis… de rester ensembles… lui et moi… Toujours ensembles… Aah…

Elle recracha une gorgée de sang, s'étalant sur sa robe déjà maculée. Ses jambes tremblèrent et elle crispa ses bras sur la pierre pour ne pas tomber. Elle sourit faiblement à Tsuzuki qui crut défaillir en la voyant ainsi, belle et forte, une image nouvelle qu'il avait d'elle. Une étincelle flamboyait dans ses yeux tristes, comme de la résignation, mais de la force, beaucoup de force. S'attendant à ce destin et l'accueillant à bras ouverts, comme une condamnée qui accepte sa peine de mort avec dignité.

- Je n'ai rien voulu refuser de sa part, continua-t-elle tout doucement. Son amour comme sa haine, car au moins, il ressentait quelque chose pour moi… Même si je devais tuer, même si je devais mourir par ses mains… j'étais heureuse… de le savoir près de moi… comme l'on s'était promis…

Elle remonta une jambe vers la rambarde, l'autre droite et forte sur le sol, la main placée sur la rambarde, sans un regard pour le ciel rougeoyant. Les pétales de cerisier tombaient doucement, emportés par le vent, le soleil dorant ses cheveux clairs, pétiller son regard bleu. En cet instant, elle semblait inaccessible, tel un mirage, divine dans sa blessure. Elle n'était pas une déesse, « comme une déesse », plus belle qu'une déesse.

- Je ne partirai pas toute seule… Je ne serai plus seule… On sera tous les deux… Rien que nous deux…

Elle retira sa main de l'arme, qui resta plantée dans sa poitrine, droite et sanglante. Elle pleurait, fatiguée de tout ça, mais soulagée. C'était fini… Tout était fini…

- Merci, Hayao…, souffla-t-elle, souriante. Merci pour tout… Maintenant ça va aller…

- Helen…, murmura Tsuzuki, horrifié.

Elle fit un léger signe de la main, son bracelet de fleurs glissant sur la chair pâle de son bras, comme un au revoir entre amis de longue date.

- Athio…

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Ses yeux se fermèrent et, le visage serein, elle laissa son corps basculer en arrière, sans plus aucun appui à la rambarde, se laissant tomber dans le vide des 29 étages en-dessous d'elle. Ses jambes allaient suivre le mouvement de son buste…

- HELEN!

Pris de panique, Tsuzuki se rua vers elle et d'un geste brusque, tendit le bras pour la rattraper. Ses doigts, doucement, dans une seconde qui parut une éternité, effleurèrent la peau de la main droite de la jeune femme et enfin, s'accrochèrent à son bracelet…

Bracelet qui glissa du poignet d'Helen et resta dans le poing serré du Shinigami…

- NOOOOOOOOOON!

Mais il était trop tard.

Le corps tomba du balcon et fit sa chute, longue, si longue, immobile. Ce fut comme une lente descente aux Enfers, sous les yeux des Dieux de la Mort. En bas, l'œil bleu de la grande piscine claire les observait, observait la silhouette tombant dans le vide, passant devant les clients qui, pendant un instant, apercevaient un corps de leur fenêtre.

Il y eut un cri venant du sol.

Et, enfin… dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures qui retourna l'estomac d'Hisoka, le corps tomba à l'eau, brisant le vague courant de l'œil bleu. Petit à petit, une onde rouge sortit des profondeurs de l'eau. C'était le sang d'Helen qui continuait de s'écouler. De là où ils étaient, il apercevaient nettement la silhouette inerte, coulant encore, alors que son dernière souffle s'éteignait.

Silhouette qui, lors de l'immersion, rouvrit son regard, ses larmes ne pouvant plus se différencier de l'eau. Troublé, le soleil rougeoyait le parvenait, et le ciel, assombri, conservait les tons d'encre qu'elle lui connaissait.

« Je veux le ciel d'ici… si bleu…»

L'esprit embrouillé, elle ne vit plus que l'éclat rouge, puis… l'apparition d'un visage, diaphane, souriant, jeune, si tendre et beau… deux yeux bruns qui l'embrassaient, avec toute une pureté… des mains prenant les siennes, des lèvres touchant sa bouche pâle…

Elle crut sourire, alors que son corps cognait le fond de la piscine claire et demeurait ainsi, les membres engourdis.

« Pâris… On sera toujours ensemble… dis? »

Leurs âmes liées pour ne plus se séparer… un pétale de cerisier, lourd d'eau, remonta à la surface. Les deux corps, l'un froid et dur et l'autre de fumée et de rêve, restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, baignant dans une eau leur rappelant un jour d'été où, le ciel était de même couleur.

- … Ce n'est pas vrai…, murmura Tsuzuki, épouvanté, les mains crispées à la rambarde.

En bas, des gens accouraient, paniqués à la vue du corps sous l'eau. Des clients criaient, des enfants éclataient en sanglots, apeurés de voir pour la première fois de leur vie un cadavre.

Il se pencha en avant, se préparant presque à son tour à tomber.

- Elle n'est pas morte! Je le sais! Elle est juste inconsciente, il faut que j'aille l'aider!

- Tsuzuki, non!

Désespéré, il se débattit violemment quand deux bras minces l'enserrèrent à la taille, essayant de lui bloquer tout mouvement. L'adolescent, terrorisé et terriblement inquiet de voir son amant réagir de la sorte, le serra encore plus fort, sa tête posée contre le dos du Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes.

- On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle, Tsuzuki! Lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait forte, sans qu'il y parvienne.

- Si, on peut la sauver… On… On le peut…

Mais déjà ses gestes se faisaient plus tremblants… En bas, Stayle hurla de douleur quand il reconnut le corps de sa fille, qu'on avait réussi à sortir de l'eau. Pâle et souriant malgré la mort, elle avait une main posée sur le poignard lui passant au travers de la poitrine. C'était fini, maintenant…

La vue de Tsuzuki se brouilla, de plus en plus, alors que sa gorge se serrait… Un gémissement naquit de ses lèvres…, long et déchirant… Il s'effondra contre la rambarde, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, pour cacher ainsi les larmes que son partenaire arrivait sans peine à entendre. Ses épaules tressautaient dans des spasmes à en briser le cœur.

- Je voulais… Non… Helen…, souffla-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

Les yeux d'émeraude d'Hisoka se voilèrent. Tendrement, il resserra sa prise contre Tsuzuki, alors que lui-même réfrénait ses perles salées. Son cœur lui faisait mal, mal à en crier… Tous les sentiments de Tsuzuki lui faisaient mal en cet instant, mélange d'horreur et de désespoir, de noirceur si longtemps refoulée… Et pourtant, il lui fallut encore quelques minutes avant de comprendre que la plus grande douleur qu'il ressentait… était la sienne… Il avait tellement mal…

Les sirènes des autorités se faisaient entendre mais dans un écho lointain, comme si tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Jeff sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma avant d'en inspirer une bouffée. Son regard brun se posa sur le ciel devenant de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure que le soleil, rouge comme le sang, disparaissait à l'horizon.

- Le ciel peut être bleu des fois…, lança-t-il sur un ton froid. Mais il est peut être aussi noir que les ténèbres… et aussi rouge que la mort… Peu importe tout ce que nous désirons, notre destin nous fera toujours face… Et ça, même si nous sommes immortels… ou pas…

Tsuzuki, le regard encore brouillé par des larmes amères, baissa les yeux vers ce qu'il tenait dans son poing crispé. Une à une, les fleurs se mourraient dans sa paume, fanées et pâles, se brisant en miettes, le fil du bracelet lui-même prêt à se casser.

Mais cette douce effluve s'en résultant, ne pouvait pas faire oublier l'odeur du sang tout autour d'eux.

«_ Athio…_ »

L'adieu d'une jeune femme… qui avait accepté son destin…

_**A suivre…**_


	10. Epilogue

_**Yurei**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Bonsoir à tous! Et oui, vous avez sous les yeux l'épilogue d'une fic qui aura pris plus de cinq mois de ma vie. En espérant que tout cela vous ait plu, je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé et qui m'ont encouragé à finir cette histoire, merci à tous et à toutes, çam'a fait énormément plaisir . Au passage, les zones d'ombre ne sont toutes éclaircies à la fin de cette histoire mais c'est tout à fait normal, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Bonne lecture à tous, et merci encore d'avoir lu cette fanfic,_

_Tsubaki Himé_

**_Epilogue_**

_Nous n'y pouvons rien, nous ne pouvons rien y faire…_

_Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi ne sommes-nous que des monstres?

* * *

_

Le soleil brillait dans l'immensité du ciel bleu, sans aucun nuage ne perçant à l'horizon. Calme, et frais, l'air passait entre les branches des cerisiers en fleur, secouées doucement, ridant la face de l'eau du fleuve séparant les deux rives.

Quel magnifique spectacle en ce jour perpétuellement figé. Malheureusement, le cœur du chef du service des Assignations n'en était pas ravi. Le visage maussade, il contemplait ce chef d'œuvre éternel de la nature, par sa grande baie vitrée, ne voulant plus relire le rapport que son secrétaire aux yeux bleus lui avait apporté. Toute cette affaire laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, terriblement triste.

« Aucune chance de retrouver une parcelle… Même un débris de ce qu'il reste d'elle… Tout simplement disparu… »

Konoé soupira, s'avachant dans son fauteuil de cuir qu'il fit tourner vers Tatsumi, le visage impassible, mais où pourtant une lueur inquiète se lisait dans son regard de glace. Le silence du bureau, presque oppressant, pesait aux deux hommes, se toisant, sans mot dire.

Ce fut Konoé qui brisa le premier le temps de silence, se raclant la gorge, comme pour se donner une douloureuse contenance. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une pierre au niveau de l'estomac et bien qu'il savait qu'à cette heure-ci le scientifique blond allait lui apporter un encas, une nausée de plus en plus forte l'étreignait, coupant net à toute vague d'appétit.

- Il n'y a donc rien à faire, n'est-ce pas Tatsumi?

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, les chances sont égale à 0,001, répondit le maître des ombres sur un ton qu'il voulait détaché, sans pour autant y parvenir. Il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence: Helen Stayle n'existe plus, autant dans le Monde des Vivants que dans l'Au-Delà…

Konoé eut un regard sombre.

- Son âme…

- … a été détruite, acheva le secrétaire d'une voix douce et triste malgré lui.

Konoé soupira une nouvelle fois, plus fort, espérant faire disparaître la pierre au fond de ses entrailles, l'étouffant à moitié.

- Je n'ose imaginer les sentiments de Tsuzuki en cet instant, déclara-t-il sur un ton sincèrement peiné. Toute la douleur que je peux éprouver moi-même à son égard n'est rien à celle qu'il doit ressentir…

Dans un grondement accablé, il se prit le front entre ses mains carrées et calleuses, un sifflement lui brisant intérieurement la conscience. Il n'avait pas voulu ça, il n'avait jamais voulu que ça recommence, que ce désespoir, cette disparition se reproduise, dans pratiquement les mêmes schémas sordides. Et ce regard d'améthystes, complètement désemparé, en proie à une terrible folie, il le revoyait, encore maintenant, quand il fermait ses propres yeux, quand il y repensait. Tsuzuki, il y avait plus de 70 ans, avait irrémédiablement changé. Cette cassure, cet « incident » avait eu raison de lui.

« _Chef, regardez-moi! Que voyez-vous dans mes yeux? Allez-y, dites-moi! Est-ce que vous voyez un véritable sentiment humain? Je ne suis qu'une monstre, un monstre horrible, hideux! Ne tournez la pas tête, patron, regardez-moi! REGARDEZ-MOI!_ »

Konoé tressaillit, en repensant à tout ça, surtout à cette entrevue datant de cette époque. Les yeux de Tsuzuki l'avaient brûlé, moralement, au plus profond de son cœur, fouillant dedans, pour qu'il lui dise tout ce qu'il éprouvait. Il avait voulu savoir ce qu'on pensait de lui, ce qu'on éprouvait en le regardant dans ses yeux à la couleur maudite, symbole des démons.

Konoé sentit comme une larme perler à son œil droit. De la main, il l'enleva, sans que la lourdeur de la pierre ne s'atténue. Il redressa la tête, observant son secrétaire qui faisait de même. Toute la peine se reflétait dans les prunelles claires de Tatsumi, ayant connu tout cela depuis longtemps. Rien n'avait pu changer et la douleur, la terrible douleur de Tsuzuki, malgré l'amour d'Hisoka ne pourrait jamais disparaître. C'était comme une plaie qui, malgré les bandages et les soins, s'infectait, toujours et encore, laissait couler la pourriture dans toute la chair encore intacte.

A cet instant, coupant court aux sentiments maussades, on frappa la porte.

- Entrez, dit Konoé d'un ton las.

Le regard doré de Watari lui répondit, amenant avec lui cette lumière particulière, cet entrain simple et quotidien. Et, même si de tristesse se voyait dans ses yeux, il la voilait, souriant doucement à son chef qui remerciait le ciel de lui avoir offert un employé si compréhensif.

Le scientifique entra, ne portant pourtant pas le plateau de gâteaux. Il avait l'air un peu gêné, voire même très mal à l'aise. Évitant les yeux de Tatsumi, il laissa la porte ouverte, se mettant sur le côté.

- On désire vous voir, patron, fit Watari sur un ton un peu tendu.

Konoé acquiesça à peine. Le bureau supérieur l'avait déjà réprimandé pour son manque de tact lors de la mission à Las Vegas. Le fait que des êtres vivants eurent été mêlés à tout ça, concernant la mort d'Helen Stayle, avait été quelque chose de pratiquement inqualifiable. Il avait fallu l'intervention du roi Enma pour empêcher les juges du Tribunal de suspendre momentanément Konoé de sa fonction. Alors, un supérieur de plus ou de moins allant le critiquer sur ses faits et gestes, il y était habitué.

Ce furent deux hommes qui entrèrent dans le bureau, à la suite de Watari qui avait toujours l'air très mal à l'aise, à l'étonnement de Tatsumi qui cherchait par des froncements de sourcils à capter le regard doré de son collègue vers lui.

Le premier devait avoir dans les cinquante ans, si ce n'était plus. De taille moyenne, mais de corpulence forte, son regard d'acier scrutait intensément le chef du service, tandis que ses lèvres se serraient étrangement, comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose de cinglant. Il avait des cheveux poivre et sel, et un bouc bien taillé, qui n'arrivait pas néanmoins à cacher un menton plutôt proéminent et très en avant, presque prêt à chuter. Habillé à la manière d'un directeur de banque, costume bien coupé noir trois-pièces, avec les boutons prêts à craquer sur la chair du ventre, il portait une mallette métallique d'une main ferme et carrée, la main d'un véritable homme d'affaires.

Une petite silhouette, restée en retrait, se fit voir des Shinigami qui eurent un léger haussement de sourcils. C'était un jeune garçon, très jeune même, ne devant pas avoir plus de treize ans, bien que son visage, aux traits très réguliers, très fins alliant une douceur féminine à une candeur juvénile, lui donnait dans les quatorze ans. Ses yeux étaient grands, pleins d'expressions, aux éclats bruns dorés. Ses cheveux d'un noir aux reflets cuivrés, étaient lisses, tombant en mèches éparses sur sa nuque, coupés dans un carré approximatif mais soignés. Ses vêtements dégageaient une touche d'originalité, au jean troué aux genoux, rapiécé de tissu de couleurs vives, la veste noire dont le dessin dans le dos représentait un grand papillon aux ailes déchirées, et recousues de manière barbare, les baskets délacées. Watari essaya d'imaginer le jeune Shinigami aux yeux d'émeraude porter de tels vêtements et fut surpris de penser que cela lui irait parfaitement.

Il y eut un silence pesant qui ne dura qu'une seconde, ou deux, tout au plus. Konoé, apercevant l'homme au bouc, devint très pâle, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, presque aussitôt, ses joues s'empourprèrent d'une violente couleur rouge et il se redressa vivement, fou de rage.

- Jo… Johnson!

L'homme sourit.

- Tu as l'air très content de me voir, vieille branche, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton grinçant.

Le garçon eut un léger ricanement. Konoé s'écarta de son bureau, toisant Johnson avec une telle fureur que Tatsumi tressaillit. Watari, quant à lui, semblait particulièrement intéressé par la plante verte au coin de la porte. Il y avait à présent dans la pièce une impression lourde de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, vieux croûton! Cracha Konoé, le visage si rouge qu'il émanait de la chaleur. Oh, c'est un honneur de savoir que tu as laissé de côté tes précieuses affaires pour venir me voir.

- Pas vraiment, fit Johnson dans un japonais parfait, avec un très léger accent. J'ai ouï-dire que tes supérieurs t'avaient un peu tiré les oreilles concernant l'affaire du yurei… J'avais espéré que tu sois suspendu, mais je suis déçu de voir que finalement non.

Konoé eut un affreux rictus qui déforma davantage la ride qu'il avait au coin de la bouche.

- Tu n'as jamais encaissé le fait que j'ai été nommé Chef du Service des Assignations, n'est-ce pas?

- Tu n'as que 250 ans de moins que moi, répliqua violemment Johnson, devenant aussi écarlate que son interlocuteur, touché à un point sensible. J'avais été meilleur que toi lors de la formation! Et c'est toi qu'on a choisi, un misérable bleu à qui on laisse tout un service, l'un des plus importants du Juo-Cho!

- Misérable bleu? répéta Konoé, indigné. Retire ce que tu as dis! Ne me fais pas croire que tu as tout perdu à cause de ça! Tu es maintenant le chef du Service 2 des Etats-Unis, tu as eu une promotion!

Johnson eut un terrible sourire, un sourire, féroce, hargneux, celui d'un chien qui est prêt à tout pour garder son os auprès de lui. Le garçon détourna ses yeux vers l'ordinateur portable laissé sur le bureau, visiblement intéressé. Tatsumi, sans mot dire, abasourdi par l'échange, observait les deux chefs. Watari ne disait rien, évitant tout regard du secrétaire qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

« Mais enfin, de qui s'agit-il? », songea-t-il, ne se rappelant pas l'avoir vu quelque part depuis le temps qu'il travaillait au Juo-Cho.

- En effet, approuva l'américain sur un ton dangereusement doucereux. Être le chef du Service 2 a de nombreux avantages, comme par exemple… faire tout en œuvre pour privilégier une affaire.

- Privilégier…, fit Konoé, surpris.

Il demeura muet une demi-seconde, avant de comprendre.

- C'est toi qui a fait en sorte que nos données soient piratées! Tout ça pour recueillir tout le mérite, et me descendre aux regards du bureau supérieur! Johnson, tu est d'une telle immaturité, faire tout ça pour m'humilier!

- Et toi, ne m'as-tu pas humilié il y a bien longtemps, en prenant la place qui me revenait de droit?

- Tu délires complètement, mon pauvre vieux! On m'a nommé à ce poste car j'avais plus de qualités que toi pour. Si pour une rancœur datant de je ne sais plus combien de siècles tu as fait tout ça, va te plaindre au Roi, bien que tu ne le ferais jamais. Tu es bien trop petit, mesquin et fourbe pour une telle démarche administrative.

Konoé croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, inspirant profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Heureusement qu'il était mort, son cœur, par toute cette colère, aurait lâché. Fichue faiblesse cardiaque… Il eut un sourire en coin, dévisageant le garçon silencieux.

- Et hormis essayé de me jeter en pâture aux juges, que me vaut ta visite que je n'apprécie pas le moins du monde? Si tu me présentais ce jeune homme avec toi, au lieu de venir grogner comme un chien galeux?

Le menton proéminent de Johnson eut comme un tremblement. Tatsumi comprit alors qu'il riait d'un air goguenard. Entendant qu'on l'interpellait, le garçon releva la tête, dévoilant deux agates franches et insolentes, semblant creuser l'âme du chef du Service des Assignations. Watari serra le poing, évitant obstinément le regard de Tatsumi qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

Johnson tendit une main fière vers le garçon qui eut un léger sourire moqueur.

- Je te présente Love, l'un de mes meilleurs éléments. Love est comment dire… celui qui a réussi à pirater tout votre système, et a récupéré toutes vos données.

Watari pâlit. Tatsumi tressaillit. Konoé demeura le bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de lui.

« Ce… gamin? », pensèrent-ils en même temps.

Love sourit davantage, ironiquement, jetant un bref coup d'œil au scientifique qui semblait complètement se morfondre. Il sortit d'une poche rafistolée de sa veste noire une disquette qu'il agita sous le nez de Konoé.

- Voici toutes les données que je vous ai prises, dit-il sur un ton désinvolte. Bien qu'il n'est pas difficile de penser que vous ayez des sauvegardes, je vous rends quand même les originales. C'est inutile sur mon ordinateur et ça encombre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un truc aussi nul.

Sa voix était douce, juvénile, celle q'un jeune garçon qui ne grandirait plus. Elle était semblable à du velours, basse et grondante comme un chat, mais étonnamment fluide, et claire. Elle illustrait parfaitement l'impression de maturité en lui, mêlée à cette candeur qui ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Konoé sembla retrouver enfin la parole. Détaillant des pieds à la tête le garçon qu'il dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, il prit la disquette simple et sans étiquette entre ses mains, la considérant comme une bombe à retardement.

- Et… C'est toi qui as fait tout ça? Reprit-il, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

- C'est bien moi, répondit doucement Love en détachant bien les syllabes, comme s'il s'adressait à un handicapé mental. Oh ce n'était pas dur, il y a une énorme faille dans vos barrières, et ça n'a pas été difficile de désactiver les codes d'accès. D'ailleurs, si vous le désirez, je peux m'occuper de tout rebâtir et faire de nouveaux systèmes de protection… en échange d'une certaine rémunération, acheva-il en souriant toujours d'un air moqueur.

Johnson eut un rictus goguenard qui mit plus en avant son menton.

- Tu entends ça, Konoé? Grâce à mon cher Exécuteur, tes données sans intérêt seraient bien protégées.

- Je refuse de payer un morveux, surtout s'il travaille pour toi, enflure! Cria Konoé, fou de colère.

Love cessa aussitôt de sourire. Ses yeux d'agate se durcirent, au point de ne plus laisser passer aucun sentiment. Ses pupilles à cet instant, eurent une étrange lueur dorée, comme une étincelle électrique. Une aura se dégagea de son corps et, dans une atmosphère étouffante, le portable de Konoé, bien sage sur le bureau, fut parcouru d'éclairs vivaces comme des serpents.

KZLIING! KZLIIING!

Dans un gargouillis électronique, l'ordinateur se mit à vibrer, à émettre de la fumée étouffante, âcre et noire. Puis, à son tour, la cafetière se mit à bouillonner, à gesticuler parcourue par des éclairs dorés et brûlants, renversant du café sur une pille de dossiers. Le ventilateur se mit en marche, faisant souffler des centaines de feuilles à travers toute la pièce.

Fou de rage, Konoé tenta d'attraper les feuilles tout autour de lui, alors que l'ordinateur avait commencé à prendre feu, rongé par les étincelles électriques. Abasourdi, Tatsumi observait le jeune garçon qui ne bougeait pas, les lèvres ourlant un petit sourire satisfait, tandis que ses pupilles étaient à présent deux sphères lumineuses, où brillait une puissance maligne.

- JOHNSON, FAIS ARRÊTER CA TOUT DE SUITE! Hurla Konoé, à deux doigts d'étrangler l'américain qui n'en pouvait plus de rire.

- C'est toi qui as cherché Love, rétorqua Johnson en souriant à son employé, les yeux toujours parcourus d'étincelles. Ne le traite jamais de « morveux », de « gamin » ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, car tu le paieras amèrement. Il est très rancunier, comme tu peux le constater.

Konoé ne constatait rien à cet instant, essayant de débrancher la prise du ventilateur, alors que son ordinateur se réduisait à un petit tas de plastique fondu dont l'odeur était tout simplement horrible. Dans les bureaux, on avait cessé de travailler et écoutait toutes les insultes que Konoé balançait à la tête de Johnson, en même que les restes de son ordinateur fumant, tandis que Watari et Tatsumi tentaient de le calmer avec plus ou moins de difficultés.

- SORS D'ICI, JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR! DISPARAIS DE MON SERVICE OU JE TE JURE QUE TU LE REGRETTERAS!

- Chef, non, pas le bureau!

- Patron, posez cette chaise tout de suite!

* * *

- Hahaha, il n'a pas changé, rit l'américain, s'adossant à la plaque métallique de l'ascenseur, alors que le jeune garçon souriait, bien qu'une ombre passait dans ses yeux. 

Il avait fallu que Tatsumi ordonne aux deux hommes de sortir pour que Konoé se calme et arrête de lancer divers objets à travers la pièce, au risque de blesser le pauvre scientifique qui avait jugé de bon de se cacher derrière la plante verte. Watari avait été mis au courant à propos de l'identité du hacker et avait éprouvé une honte infantile, mortellement jaloux de ce gamin qui avait réussi à le surpasser au niveau informatique. Honteux de son ignorance vis-à-vis de Love, il avait essayé de se faire tout petit aux yeux de son collègue et de son chef.

On ne pouvait pas être bon en tout.

Il y eut bref silence dans l'ascenseur, avant que Johnson ne se tourne vers son employé.

- J'ai appris pour ta mutation à Honshu, déclara-t-il sur un ton neutre. La nouvelle section va être bientôt ouverte à ce que j'ai compris.

Love soupira.

- Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un de calé en informatique dans leur section. On va essayer de me trouver un partenaire bien que j'en ai pas besoin.

- Tu verras en temps voulu, acquiesça l'américain d'un ton paisible.

Love sourit gentiment à son supérieur, croisant les bras sur son torse, jouant avec la chaîne à grosses mailles qu'il avait autour du cou. Il soupira.

- Même si vous ne le dites pas, boss, je sais bien que vous êtes en colère contre moi.

Johnson resta silencieux, observant les chiffres rouges qui continuaient à descendre. Love lui jeta un regard en coin, plein de franchise, de cette expression pure et jeune, la jeunesse qui ne sait pas se contrôler.

- Vous vouliez que je leur dise que quelqu'un avait piraté leurs données et pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait…

- J'ignore si tu avais de bonnes raisons de leur cacher cette information, fit Johnson sèchement. Meifu est un endroit convoité, la puissance de « La Porte » également.

- Je sais, approuva Love d'un léger signe de tête. Mais je n'ai pas pu, je n'ai pas pu leur dire…

Johnson se tourna vers lui, le dévisageant froidement, son large menton en avant.

- Et pourquoi donc?

Love eut un sourire étrangement triste, ourlé d'amertume. Il rit, de ce rire dépité et fataliste, passant une main vague dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux, assombris par on ne savait quelle ombre, se perdirent dans des pensées houleuses. Il regarda son employé ainsi, comme un joueur qui vient de perdre gros.

- Et même si je leur avais dis, qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient fait? Dit-il sombrement. Cet homme… Malgré tout, nous ne pouvons rien y faire… nous n'y pouvons rien… Il a compris qu'on ne peut rien… c'est pour ça qu'il a fait tout cela…

Johnson ne dit rien, allumant une cigarette malgré l'interdiction marquée sur une plaque dans le coin de l'ascenseur. Il exhala une bouffée aux tons bleus.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça?

- … C'est donc à eux de se battre contre lui… Nous ne pouvons rien y faire…, renchérit sur un ton bas.

Qu'y avait-il donc, que s'était-il donc passé pour que les mots de cet homme brisent la volonté du plus enhardi?

* * *

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, un ciel pur et clair, en parfaite harmonie avec l'eau douce du ruisseau à ses pieds, le courant glissant sur les pierres rondes et lisses, et dont l'odeur fraîche se mêlait à l'herbe verte. 

L'homme eut un pauvre sourire, sourire de défaite, sourire de tristesse, agenouillé contre la rive, accomplissant la tâche qu'il s'était confié à lui-même. Ses mains, grandes et douces, caressantes, tressaient les brins parfaitement, prenant garde à ne pas froisser les pétales clairs. Il avait presque fini ce présent, cet hommage qu'il comptait offrir à la jeune fille fragiles. Il espérait tant lui faire plaisir…

« Athio… »

Il tressaillit et son sourire paisible se brisa, avant de se rétablir maladroitement sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses doigts continuaient leur tressage, leur création. Près de lui, des branches de fleur de cerisier s'amoncelaient en un tas soigné, mettant de côté les brins cassés, tout ce qui avait un défaut. Son regard d'améthyste, assombri, éclaté en de multiples lueurs de chaos, baissait vers son travail minutieux, ne pouvait voir la silhouette mince et silencieuse, debout à quelques mètres de lui, cachée par l'ombre des arbres en fleurs.

Un adolescent, le cœur serré, observait celui qu'il aimait, contemplait son dos voûté, ses épaules tombantes, sa nuque baissée vers l'ouvrage entre ses mains. Ses yeux d'émeraude eurent une lueur de peine, contemplant cet homme si beau mais si triste. Il fronça les sourcils, attendant la fin du travail de son partenaire et amant.

« Tsuzuki… »

Avec presque tendresse, les doigts pâles tressèrent la dernière lanière de la couronne de fleurs, petite mais belle, faite avec habilité et de temps. Les fleurs de cerisier éclataient de couleurs, de tons roses ou foncés, comme des ailes de fées. La comparaison fit sourire l'homme qui, satisfait de son présent, se redressa, observant son reflet à la face ridée de l'eau limpide, voire transparente. Il se vit, droit, aux épaules larges, grand, beau avec son regarde mauve et ses cheveux bruns en bataille mais ravagé par un désespoir qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler.

- Helen…, murmura-t-il affectueusement.

Il mordit dans le doux prénom de cette jeune femme qui sous une fragilité frappante, était pourvue d'une force mentale peu commune, d'un courage d'héroïne de tragédie grecque. Son sourire, sa voix, ses yeux étaient à présent des souvenirs gravés dans la mémoire du Dieu de la Mort, douloureux comme une plaie, mais indispensable comme un cœur qui bat. Elle avait accepté la mort comme un avenir impossible à changer, même si elle avait dû mourir des mains de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Toute la haine que son amant avait témoigné à son égard n'avait pas étouffé tout l'amour qu'elle portait pour lui. Malgré les meurtres, malgré la peur qui l'avait étreinte lorsqu'elle avait été seule, dans la froideur de son lit, malgré la tristesse ne plus être aimée, elle avait tout accepté, tout, juste pour se faire pardonner d'une faute qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Certains auraient appelé ça de la lâcheté, lui nommait ça le courage. Helen avait été courageuse à sa manière frêle et délicate. Elle était devenue une véritable déesse à part entière.

- Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir pu vous sauver, continua l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes, s'exprimant presque à son reflet pâle. Pardonnez-moi de ne pouvoir qu'à cet instant, vous exprimer toute la tendresse que j'éprouve pour vous… J'aurais voulu que tout cela finisse autrement mais… ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas? On ne pouvait changer ce destin…

_Les mains qui le frappaient… les cris terrifiés… et la silhouette toute de rouge vêtue, affalée contre le sol caillé de sang…_

- Je suis désolé, Helen…, ajouta-il d'une voix tremblante. Et je ne peux plus faire que cela, être désolé… Désolé pour vous, désolé pour toutes ces personnes qui n'ont pas pu être sauvées par ma faute… Pourquoi…? Mon Dieu, est-ce que je ne suis qu'un monstre, tout compte fait?

Il avait mal au cœur, une bile acide qui remontait dans ses entrailles. Il porta une main à son visage, tentant de masquer les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage, sur ses joues pâles. Il se sentait fatigué, fatigué d'exister en ce monde et ne pouvoir rien faire pour sauver quiconque. C'était comme tenter d'attraper l'air entre ses doigts. Peu importait tous ses efforts, les personnes chères à son cœur mourraient, un jour ou l'autre. Helen…, « elle »…

Ne pouvant plus lutter contre les larmes qui embrouillaient son regard, il sourit tristement à son reflet pleurant tout comme lui, tenant la couronne de fleurs entre ses mains.

- Reposez-vous bien Helen, où que vous soyez… avec Pâris… J'espère que vous avez trouvé le bonheur, dans ce monde ou dans un autre…

Et sur ces mots, il laissa tomber le présent fait avec tendresse, glisser sur l'eau limpide, émettre une onde paisible. Puis, doucement, les fleurs se détachèrent progressivement des brins tressés ensemble, emportés par le courant, au loin, pour ne plus revenir. Muet, les larmes coulant toujours, l'homme observa les pétales clairs se gorger d'eau, couler doucement, tourbillonner dans le courant, se mêler à cet élément…

Des pas derrière lui…

- Tsuzuki…

Une main chaude sur son épaule… Depuis l'adolescent avait-il les mains aussi chaudes que cela? Il avait tellement mal en lui…

- Tsuzuki, regarde-moi, je t'en prie…

« Athio… »

Il se tourna, pour rencontrer deux émeraudes étincelantes d'inquiétude, d'amour, de tendresse, le contempler dans toute sa douleur. Un visage pâle, si fin, si délicat, aux lèvres fines faites pour le baiser, à la peau douce…

- Hisoka, souffla-t-il, le cœur serré.

L'adolescent observa son amant, perdu dans sa douleur que lui-même ne pouvait consoler. Combien de fois l'empathe avait-il pleuré, avait-il souffert, et que son partenaire ne vienne le consoler comme il savait si bien le faire, avec délicatesse et pudeur? Il comprit que c'était maintenant à son tour de le consoler, de le protéger du chaos qui grandissait dans son cœur, dans toute son âme tourmentée. Il avait mal pour lui. Tous les sentiments désespérés qu'éprouvait le Shinigami en cet instant étaient une souffrance à accepter, pour aider Tsuzuki. Sans mot dire, Hisoka, tendrement, recueillit du bout des doigts les larmes intactes continuant de couler sur ce magnifique visage.

« Je ne veux plus que tu souffres… Je ne veux plus voir le noir dans tes yeux… »

Tsuzuki frissonna à ce toucher, tel un rêve. Il posa sa paume sur la main d'Hisoka, pour la frotter contre sa joue, pour éprouver une chaleur bienfaitrice. Mais la douleur était toujours là, toujours. Depuis si longtemps…

D'un geste presque violent, Tsuzuki enroula ses bras autour du corps de son amant et posa son front dans le creux du cou de ce dernier, laissant échapper toutes les larmes gardées trop longtemps en lui. Faible en cet instant comme un enfant, les épaules tremblantes, le corps tout entier secoué de spasmes. Hisoka, silencieux, lui caressa la nuque, tendrement, amoureusement, sentant sa propre vue se brouiller.

« Même si je dois ne plus faire que ça, ne plus que panser tes plaies… Je ne veux plus que tu souffres… »

Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, Tsuzuki se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, enfouissant son visage contre le ventre de son partenaire, contre le tissu de son pull, écouter battre l'intérieur de son corps, comme on écoute un cœur battre, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Bien que masqués, les gémissements, les sanglots de Tsuzuki se faisaient entendre et déchiraient l'âme d'Hisoka qui mordit la lèvre mais rien n'y fit, des larmes à leur tour, coulèrent sur les joues pâles de l'adolescent, silencieusement.

« Ne sommes-nous que des monstres pour prendre la vie des gens? »

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés dans leur douleur, dans leur chagrin, avant que le soleil, dans des teintes de sang, ne disparaisse, avalé par la nuit. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils demeurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, espérant trouver réconfort.

Mais le temps pour eux, qu'est-ce que c'était? Quel était donc le temps, dans le sablier de la vie?

Le temps ne comptait plus pour eux, ceux qui tiraient les ficelles de ce monde…

_**And the darkness closed the door for eternity… or not?**_

_**Owari**_

_Voilà. Yurei est fini, mais pas la saga Yami no Matsuei. Prochaine fic suivant pratiquement et directement celle-ci : « La Porte des Ténèbres ». Action, magie, démons, où des souvenirs des précédentes fics refont surface (sisi, tout a un lien avec moi)._

_Il se peut également que j'écrive une OS sur Tatsumi et Tsuzuki (il y a quelques allusions à leur passé dans Yurei, si vous faites attention) mais j'ai tellement de projets. Armez-vous de patience pour mes prochaines fics et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le lien « homepage » dans mon profil pour accéder à mon site (un petit message sur le livre d'or, ça fait pas de mal). Faites attention au fandom de YnM et de Count Cain, on ne sait jamais._

_Blood Kiss,_

_Tsubaki Himé._


End file.
